


New Beginnings

by eisneRiegan



Series: House Riegan 2.0 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Trust, Trust Issues, tooth-rotting fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Another Claudeth post-game struggles before they achieve the peace they want between Fodlan, Almyra and the lands beyond.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Mercedes von Martritz, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuri Leclerc & Dorothea Arnault
Series: House Riegan 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675492
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137





	1. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this time I can make a more...coherent politics compared to the first one [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526321)

The war has ended.

The Adrestian Empire is no more.

Nemesis and his Ten Elites are gone forever.

The remnants of Those Who Slither In The Dark are now being tracked down and it's only a matter of time to find and put an end to them.

A new dawn for Fodlan has come.

The Golden Deers have returned to Garreg Mach for their celebrations.

But first, they paid their respects to the fallen. With Seteth's help, Byleth lead everyone in a solemn prayer in the Cathedral.

For those who died five years prior, that they never got to mourn for properly.

For those who sacrificed in the war up to the very end. Valiant friends, brothers, sisters and beloved parents who entrusted the future to those who are living.

For the late daughter of House Galatea, Ingrid, who died protecting her liege and whose body now rests peacefully with her fiancé, Glenn Fraldarius, in the Fraldarius territory. Duke Fraldarius had refused at first, stating that Ingrid belongs to her family but Count Galatea insisted for it's what Ingrid would like.

It will also give them their peace of mind and accept that their daughter is now with Glenn, happy in the afterlife and in the Goddess's embrace.

Sylvain, whom Mercedes managed to spare at the last minute, succumbed to his grievous injuries he got in Gronder Field after a few weeks of holding out. Due to his heir's death, Margrave Gautier resigned his post and power to Duke Fraldarius and took his own life due to overwhelming grief.

Margravine Gautier, left alone, sought out a Gautier relative that may have a child who has the Crest to raise as her own so that one day they could take back Gautier from Fraldarius's care.

Felix, who went missing with Dedue after the Battle of Gronder Field, died at Enbarr where he tried to avenge his friends. Byleth deeply regrets it that she wasn't able to get to him on time.

As for Dimitri, Balthus was able to get him back from Imperial hands after Hilda saw his fate. Balthus almost lost his life as well because of that stunt but he'd be damned if he'll let the Empire degrade someone who fought valiantly.

Claude has sent out people to look for Dedue so that he can come back to take care of Dimitri. And hopefully he's found before Claude returns home.

They all thought Dimitri was dead, but Mercedes and Byleth managed to pull off a miracle to bring him back from the edge. Claude and Byleth also found it prudent and essential to the war that they proclaim Dimitri dead so that the Empire will just focus against The Alliance instead of targetting a man who can barely stand on his own.

Of course, Byleth feels it's wrong to deceive the people of the Kingdom, to keep their rightful King from them, but it is for the best.

Dimitri cannot lead the people of Faerghus in his current state.

Not to mention, there are still enemies abroad that will seek him out and kill him. Or use him against all that he believes in. Byleth will not let them destroy what is left of Dimitri.

Afterwards, as the sun sets down the horizon, merriment and music filled the place no matter how muted it is, with tearful families reunited finally after being away.

A lot of people took this chance to ask their special someones before it's too late to say anything to get married as soon as they managed to rebuild their homes. Some of the bolder ones took the chance to be cheesy and go by the lines "I want to build a new home with you".

Children ran around freely, and most of them were tailing the Knights of Seiros who are like heroes in their eyes.

The Golden Deer students, having bonded through it all, were at the center of the festivities.

Raphael and Leonie sat quite close to one another, enjoying the food and drinks while Linhardt tries to sneak off to sleep but Lysithea held him back.

Ignatz and Petra were conversing quietly in their little corner, discussing their future actions. Lorenz, seated next to Mercedes, is having a little trouble getting his words out and have his message be understood by her.

Yuri and Dorothea just watched them bemusedly as they shared a bottle of wine. Hilda is trying her hardest (and failing miserably) to get Balthus to stop hoarding all the alcohol because there's no way in hell she'll help him get up if he passes out.

Constance and Hapi sat next to Caspar and Annette, with Constance and Annette telling the two to slow down on eating (or stop talking when their mouth is full). Ashe and Marianne only chuckled at them, while making sure their table has enough drinks just in case one of them choked.

Seteth sat next to Ferdinand and Flayn, with the older man seem to be giving Ferdinand quite a bit of a lecture or something. Cyril brought over more food and drinks for them while Alois tries his best to keep Bernadetta calm through all of it.

And amidst the celebration, is Byleth who is being congratulated and thanked by everyone for leading them in the war.

She smiled at them, shaking her head, because it was thanks to everyone's effort. Her statement is always refuted by everyone, for they know full well that it's really her guidance and presence that got them to work together. If she didn't return to them back in the Millennium Festival, then the Empire would have crushed the Alliance in due time.

But it wasn't only her who did it. She mostly got by thanks to the Golden Deer House Leader. He's the brain and backbone of the resistance. All Byleth ever did is do what she does best: fight the enemy and keep as much of their own troops alive.

If it wasn't for all of his careful plannings, they wouldn't really survive the war, let alone win it.

And speaking of which... 

Only one man is missing in their celebrations.

The Leader Man himself, Claude von Riegan.

Byleth had walked around the banquet, looking for him. She wanted to tell him something important.

Something she had been holding back on because he was her student and the chief tactician of the army. 

Something that she herself was shocked to realize that she would actually fall in love with someone. She likes caring for people, always trying to be fair in doing so.

She honestly did not count on caring for one person to a different extent.

When her father told her about giving the ring her mother once wore to her, and that she should give it to someone she loves as much as he did to Sitri, Byleth thought it was ridiculous.

Who in their right mind would like someone like her? A common mercenary turned professor thanks to her father's friend. 

Who has nothing else to offer to a noble but her heart.

Who would even take that seriously, especially these highborn ones? She knows, from experience handling Lorenz (and seeing his growth that she's proud of), that even though Claude is down to earth and doesn't act like a noble, it is still expected from him to marry someone equal of his station.

She knows that a General and a chief tactician being in a relationship during a war is unprofessional. But she had hoped that after the war, they could follow their hearts.

If the feeling's mutual that is.

But if not, it's still an entertaining thought.

She had walked around the banquet in full, but did not see him at all. She smiled at Yuri, hiding her disheartened expression, who came up to her with a glass of wine.

"Looking for someone?" he prompted as he handed her the glass.

"What? No, no, not at all. Just...checking on everyone."

Yuri only hummed at that, unconvinced, as he crossed his arms and stood next to her.

"In the next couple of days, everyone's going their own ways." he said conversationally. "We may have not graduated formally from the Academy, but this sure feels like one. Not like we'd get anything out of graduating from the Academy."

Byleth took a sip of the wine, having no real response to his words. Her mind's busy elsewhere, wondering where Claude would be.

"And what about you, friend? What do you intend to do next? Going back to a life of a mercenary?"

Byleth lowered her glass, considering it.

She could lead Jeralt's mercenaries, since they have joined her in the war and they would gladly accept her as their new leader. The group has also grown in size during the war, with their active recruitment and because their name is well known.

Or she could leave the group in Leonie's care and join those who are searching for the remnants of the Slitherers.

But then she remembers what Rhea told her.

That she's leaving everyone in Garreg Mach in Byleth's care.

That Rhea is only standing in for her as the leader of the Church.

It is kind of ridiculous for a former mercenary to become Archbishop suddenly. Surely there are more capable and suitable people around for the job.

There's Seteth. He can fill in the role. Right?

Yuri only smiled at her. "Or do you plan to marry into House Riegan? I wouldn't be too surprised in all honesty. The way you looked at him says it all. And I'm pretty sure Duke Riegan's going to be pleased to have the Hero of Fodlan as his wife."

"I don't play favorites among my students." Byleth replied with a deadpanned expression. "And marriage is not in my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go have a walk around and see to the others."

"Sure, if you say so. Others." Yuri teased as he took back the wineglass from her. "Don't go embarrassing yourself in front of your precious little Golden Deer."

Byleth gave him a stern look, one she always uses when she wants to look strict. It works on most of her students. And she hopes this time, it works on Yuri too.

"Everyone here that are my students are all Golden Deers."

"Ah, no. We're still the Ashen Wolves."

"You agreed to join the Golden Deer."

"Not really. I just promised to help out. There's a difference."

Yuri only teasingly chortled as he gave her a half bow and walked away. Sighing and shaking her head, Byleth left the hall and wandered around the grounds.

She stopped by her parents' graves and sat there for a while, looking up in the sky. She looked at the stars, remembering the stories and lessons her father told her about them.

How to calculate the hour. Where to find North or South and navigate the lands with it as her guide if she has no choice but to work at night.

Or that story where he said her mother is one of them when he noticed little Byleth was staring at some kids who were with their mothers.

She easily located the star that her father had pointed out to be her mother's star. She took out the ring her father left behind and idly twirled it between her fingers, wondering what to do.

The worse that could happen is Claude rejecting her. Which is fine, if ever that really happens. She'd understand that he only sees her as a friend as he had often called her.

She had seen how he interacted with the majority of the females in the army. And with her gone for five years, it doesn't seem impossible that he has developed feelings for one of them.

She pondered if it's worth risking their friendship if she confesses to him. Or would she rather keep it as is so that she can stay by his side. If possible, since she heavily leans on the plan of going back being a mercenary.

She must have stayed there for an hour or so, being lost in her stargazing and giving up on finding the answer to her dilemma, with the gentle cool wind blowing gently around her.

Some Riegan tabbies tried to get onto her lap but failed so they settled on curling up on her coat that is spread out behind her.

"Oh, so you were here all along." she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to look and saw Claude smiling as he walked towards her.

She gently stowed the ring away into her pouch and gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her.

"I didn't see you in the banquet when I stopped by. I got worried." he told her.

"Yuri didn't say anything?"

The corners of Claude's mouth tightened at the mention of that name but it wasn't obvious to Byleth.

"He was busy." he replied tersely, turning slightly to pick up a cat from behind her and settled it on his lap.

The cat didn't like being woken from its sleep and getting petted, giving Claude a glare. The cat got up, paced around Claude's leg, kneading and finally curled up with its back to him.

"I see...did you need me for something?"

"Just wanted to say thank you, for all the help you gave me." Claude told her as he looked up in the starry sky. "This war could have gone on for another few years if you didn't come back to us in time. Who knows, I'm probably ousted as Duke Riegan if you weren't around..."

Byleth only smiled at that. "I only did what any sensible teacher would do."

Claude chuckled at that. "Still in teacher mode, my friend? I thought we graduated already."

"Force of habit."

They sat there in silence, watching the stars.

Byleth debated with herself if it's the appropriate time to tell him how she feels and give the ring to him.

She won't even ask the ring back if ever he does reject her.

But if he does accept, it would be nice because in a sense, her parents are watching them.

"I was talking to some people." Claude finally said after a while. "I'll be sending Dimitri somewhere far from Fodlan under a new name. Let him live a new life peacefully...hopefully. Since the man is proclaimed dead, it would be unwise to let him continue living here, always in hiding."

Byleth glanced at him. "Where are you sending him to?"

"Near my hometown, where he could be looked after."

"And that would be where?"

Claude smiled at that. "You're not getting that information that easily."

"Claude, you already confirmed to me that you're not born in Fodlan. And being in contact with Nader from Almyra only means one thing."

"And what's that one thing, Teach?"

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you? When I first met Cyril, he was muttering under his breath that someone looks familiar but he couldn't place where he saw them. I'm pretty sure he was talking about you. And we all know where Cyril and Nader are from."

Claude chuckled at that. "Yeah, well. But I'm not telling you where exactly Dimitri's going to live in. It's better that only a few people know where he is."

"Is he okay now?"

"He's eating and drinking. Which is a good sign. I've talked to him at some length about the plan and he agreed to it. Well. More or less. He hasn't voiced any refusal but he also hasn't said any kind of agreement."

"When is he leaving?"

"As soon as we locate Dedue, they're going to move to their new homes. Nader has it all prepared."

"I see..."

Claude glanced at her. "Don't tell me you'd prefer to reinstate him as the King of Faerghus?"

She shook her head. "To Fodlan, King Dimitri's dead and the Blaiddyd bloodline extinct. As much as I want him to return to the Kingdom, we can't take it back. It'll create a problem we don't really want to deal with."

Claude pursed his lips, still looking at her expression.

"That's true... Tell me, Teach. Would you prefer Dimitri to stay here and look after him?"

Byleth only smiled at that sadly. "If I could...I would. But life on the road might not be good for him, especially when we want him to slowly rebuild his life. I think he's had enough of killing people."

"Life on the road?"

"I was thinking that I'd return to my father's mercenary group. Lead them in his stead. It's going to be a while for the land to settle down so might as well take the chance and get them some extra coins for a living. After that, maybe settle down in Remire, or travel beyond Fodlan. Maybe to Almyra. Or Dagda. Or even Morfis. Wherever the wind blows."

Claude stared at her hard, his expression not betraying any emotion. But the way his tone sounded when he next spoke, gave Byleth an insight to what he feels inside.

A desperate tone, grasping at her, almost begging to stay where he could see and reach her.

"I thought you're going to stay here in the monastery. Take up Rhea's position or continue teaching. I mean. Being a teacher kind of suits you."

Byleth shook her head. "I'm not qualified in any of those jobs, Claude. You can't expect a mercenary who had no idea about the Church to run things like Rhea does. And I got by as a professor because you are all excellent students."

"Why does it have to be the same way like she did?" Claude blurted out, making Byleth chuckle. "No, seriously. Fodlan has a chance to start over...we don't have to adhere to the past."

"I'm sure with you leading, everything is going to be fine." She assured him, looking up at the stars with a gentle smile. "I've watched all of you mature. It's a shame I wasn't there to guide everyone for five years but it turned out well, for the Golden Deers."

She then turned to him with a big, grateful smile. "I know you'd do well as King, Claude. I'm looking forward to seeing the new Fodlan that you will make."


	2. Smile

Over the next several days, each former students of the Golden Deer House said their farewells to Byleth and going forward to make their own new paths.

Of course, there were promises made that they should attend each other's weddings or visit one another but everyone knows it's going to be a long while until they see each other again.

Only a handful remained in the Monastery, while the Knights of Seiros, along with Alois and Seteth, resumed their duties.

Claude, obviously waiting for news about Dedue.

Byleth, who's looking after the still injured soldiers, and of course personally looking after Dimitri. The former Crowned Prince of Faerghus only listens to her when he needs to eat and take his medicine on time.

Balthus, who's enjoying his newfound freedom after he paid off his debts, stayed behind for no reason other than telling them that he's "going to escort Hilda back to the Goneril estate and say hello to Holst before going on an adventure."

Yuri hung around as well, stating he doesn't really have any pressing matters to attend to right now. Or if he does, he told them it could wait. Claude's a bit suspicious of him for staying behind and noticing that Yuri is hanging around Byleth more often than before.

Not to mention those two have late night meetings next to her rooms, by that suspicious wall that leads to the underground. Claude never got the chance to eavesdrop on them, but whatever they talk about is something serious. He had only seen Byleth frown like that during the war.

He wonders briefly what is still troubling her now that they have won the war. He racked his brain for an answer as he lay in his room, spread-eagled on his bed, and the only answers he could come up with were about Dimitri's welfare, Rhea's welfare, her next move in life and the remnants of the Slitherers.

And he hates it when he doesn't know which one of those problems is her top priority to discuss it with Yuri in private.

Hilda, on Claude's request, stayed for a bit longer because he needed some help on something personal: finding the jeweller they had commissioned to make a ring.

The said jeweller, after being paid in advance for his services and materials he's going to use before they marched for Enbarr, had gone up and disappeared.

Sure, Claude could have just asked Yuri for help but he's not really in the mood to talk to him. He's annoyed that Yuri's calling Byleth as "Friend" and "adorable". Well, Claude knows Yuri calls a select few with nicknames but he's too flirty with Byleth.

Claude's flirty too but come on.

Claude couldn't even muster up enough courage to call Byleth by her name. What more to call her "adorable"?

Everyone knows Byleth is fine with being casual with her students but Yuri took it too far.

Balthus is excused because he's older.

Well, there's also Mercedes but she's polite to everyone. Except for that time Mercedes hit on Byleth.

It took Hilda some time to get what Claude had asked her to retrieve from the jeweller. And when she did, she was annoyed as she handed the small velvet box to him outside the first floor dorm rooms where they usually hang out by the stairs. 

"Seriously, I can't believe someone would just run off with your money without even finishing your order while we're busy saving their lives." Hilda told him as Claude smoothed out the velvet box's top with his thumb. "Next time Claude, don't pay a person in full before they give you the product."

"Eh, let it be, Hilda." He replied as he opened the box to examine the content. "We got what we want."

"It costed me a few more gold to hire people to track him down and watch over him as he finishes the work." Hilda corrected him, crossing her arms. "You owe me, Claude."

"I know, I know. I'm going to pay it once I get some money back in the Riegan estate. I don't have any on me right now. Unless you want some writ, I could give you that so you can withdraw the money yourself."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "No thanks. You're not my patron, nor do I wear House Riegan's livery to do that. Besides, I prefer that you owe me. Might be useful in the future, right?"

Claude only stared at her. "You are ruthless."

"Only learned from the best, Leader Man."

"I'm not–"

"Anyway, are you really going to propose now to the Professor? You really don't waste time, huh?" 

Claude snapped the little box shut, trying his best not to look too flustered.

"What made you think that I'm giving this to her?" he rallied to mask his nervousness. "For all you know, it could be for Petra. Or Marianne. Or Annette for that matter. Or, you know, for you." 

Hilda only raised her eyebrows at him, tapping the heels of her shoes on the floor patiently. 

"We're not that stupid, Claude. Every core member of the Golden Deer House knows. Besides, why make me, of all people you could turn to ask help for, look for this jeweller if you had ordered him to make my gift? Isn't the point of a proposal is to surprise them with the question?"

"The Golden Deer members knows what?" Claude asked curiously, ignoring her question. 

"That you like the Professor. You did openly flirted with her five years ago. Even on the first day of her work. Not to mention you were here first for the reunion, as if expecting her to show up. And you're always here during her birthday, right? The trouble my brother went through to locate you for the Roundtable meeting was crazy." 

Claude coughed at that, pocketing the little box. "I was just trying to help her..."

"Sure, help. Have you forgotten our discussion about when you smile genuinely? You had the same smile just now when you looked into that box. You were thinking of the professor, no doubt."

"What? Of course not...I was just admiring the handiwork."

"Oh shush. You are not deceiving me of all people."

"Deceive...?" they heard Byleth's voice from ahead of them. They both looked up and saw her approaching with a confused look. "Who's deceiving who?" 

Hilda glanced at Claude, who looked like he's ready to bolt out of the place because he's unprepared for his proposal. Grinning, she looked back at Byleth sweetly. 

"Oh, Professor! So nice to see you out here today." the pink haired girl said as she stepped forward and grabbed hold onto Byleth's arm. "Did you need us for something?" 

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Byleth asked her former student, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, just reminiscing things from five years or so ago. Nothing important."

Byleth frowned at Claude, noticing his fidgeting. Which is highly unusual.

"Something the matter, Claude?" 

"Huh? No... Nothing. Just...thinking...say, uh, Teach?" 

"Yes?" 

Hilda watched Claude in amusement, as for the first time the Golden Deer Leader is struggling to find the words. Or maybe he's acting for Hilda's entertainment. Doesn't matter, as long as she knows she's right that the ring is for Byleth.

"I was thinking we could get some tea. If you're not busy that is." 

Byleth smiled apologetically. "I'd love to but I have to go to the greenhouse to get some herbs for Dim–I mean, for Alexandre."

Claude blinked. They have tried many name alternative to call their secret patient since they have declared him dead to the world. None of them really fit Dimitri (because whenever they talk in public about him, people assume that they have a pet or child that they are in joint custody of) so they both decided to use his second name.

Which didn't really help because it made them really sound like they have a secret child they're raising behind the scene.

At least Dimitri doesn't have to adjust being called by a different name.

"Oh, I...see..."

"You and Hilda can go have tea. I don't mind."

Hilda blinked, looking up at their professor. "Huh?"

"The two of you were going to get tea together, right?"

"No way. I was just giving him something." Hilda told her as she let go of Byleth's arm. "Maybe Claude can go with you and then have tea afterwards."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Byleth asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure, Professor. It's time for me to hit the sauna anyway. Bye."

Hilda skipped away merrily from them, with Byleth frowning at her retreating form.

"They're still cleaning the sauna, Hilda." She called after the pink haired girl but to no avail. Byleth then turned to look at Claude.

"Are you sure you don't mind accompanying me?"

"Hm? It's fine, it's fine...I don't really have anything to do anyway but wait for reports about Dedue."

The two of them walked side by side, talking idly. When they reached the greenhouse, Claude helped her gather the herbs.

He also harvested some of his more...questionable plants that Byleth only frowned at him.

"Don't even try mixing that in the medicine we are giving to Alexandre." She said sternly.

"No worries. This is for my...ah, personal collection. You know how I pass the time."

She narrowed her eyes at him, before taking the right herbs from his basket and placed them in hers.

"Aw come on, Teach. You're hurting my feelings."

"Remember that time I told you to get some basil and then you ended up putting the wrong herb into the food we were preparing years ago?"

Claude pouted. "Hey, I was a victim too."

"I highly doubt you were also a victim, seeing that you know your stuff."

"Teach, I was sleep deprived when you called me down to prepare food. It's also partly your fault you know. You gave me the hardest assignment I had to stay up late just to solve it on time and pass the certification exam!"

The two of them looked at each other for a moment then laughed at the ridiculousness of their topic. They walked out of the greenhouse, with bright smiles on their faces and talking about funny things they have witnessed during the war.

They mostly talked about Lorenz and Mercedes. The Gloucester heir was so tongue-tied that Claude wanted to jump in to make fun of him.

Claude also relayed to her how Balthus actually made some kind of declaration of being a proxy for Holst Goneril on testing out potential husbands for Hilda. Byleth admitted that she thought Caspar would try out, seeing that he and Hilda were getting along pretty well before Byleth went missing.

"It feels great to have carefree conversations." Claude cheerfully said as they turned towards the stairs that lead to the infirmary where Dimitri is being looked after by a trusted healer.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it..."

"Hey, no. Stop that."

Byleth blinked, looking at him questioningly. "Stop... What?"

"That sad tone, that almost downward tilt of your head, and that deprecating smile." He said as he reached out to put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up gently. "I can't help but think Marianne's gloominess got transferred to you in some way when you do that. I like it better when you smile and laugh with me."

They stood there by the stairs that leads to the infirmary, his fingers supporting her chin, and their openly fond looks at one another as Byleth smiled at his statement would make anyone think that they're finally acting on their feelings.

Which is really might be the case on Claude.

He felt a slight pull towards her as he gazed at her, and he didn't resist it.

He stepped closer to her, still holding her chin up.

He never realized their height difference. It's not that drastic in all honesty but he had always thought that she's about his height.

The way she carried herself as his general made him think she's tall.

But this...

This isn't so bad.

Her mint-green eyes bore into his own, and he could see a few questions in those eyes of hers.

And he can also see her a little flustered as he closed in on her.

He smiled at her, lowering his gaze to her lips.

"Teach, I–" he whispered, inclining his head lightly as he lowered his lips towards hers.

Byleth's heart would race if it could, at this sudden shift without warning.

Is Claude really going to...?

She closed her eyes, and waited for his lips to claim hers...

"And what exactly you two are doing?" a sharp voice said from somewhere above the stairs.

Claude jumped back from Byleth, startled, and Byleth looked up at the person who walked in on them.

It was Manuela.

Who seems to be really pissed off, seeing her co-worker hitting it up with her former student.

Byleth cleared her throat. "Claude was just...helping to get something out of my eye."

Claude quickly glanced at her, his mind racing. "Oh, yes. I...uh, was helping to get an eyelash that is irritating her eye. That's all."

Ha. Classic lie. One that his parents usually used on him when he was a kid and he walked in on them being too affectionate after his birthday celebrations. Which wasn't much, really. They put out a feast, guests are in abundance, but it wasn't really much of a celebration. More often than not, his birthday always end on an attempt on his life for being the favored youngest Prince of Almyra.

The only time he actually enjoyed his birthday was when Byleth invited him for tea in the morning before class started. And she even gave him a lot of gifts like new riding boots, a lot of owl feathers (he thought she plucked all the feathers off that messenger owl in her room), some tactical books and a lot of flowers that he placed in a vase in his room.

Some, he dried between the pages of his books.

Manuela narrowed her eyes at them, not believing their tale.

"I see...well, have you brought the herbs?"

"Yes, I have them." Byleth quickly replied, going up the stairs with Claude following closely behind her.

Manuela took the basket from her and went to her office to make a new set of tonic for Dimitri.

Byleth and Claude went towards the curtained bed where they have Dimitri resting. They poked their head in and saw that the blond is sitting quietly on his bed, his back resting on a pile of pillow.

His torso is fully covered in bandage, and as they entered, Byleth could see that there's no more red patches on them.

It's a good sign that his wounds have finally stopped bleeding, and an even better sign that Dimitri is not trying to get out of his bed to do anything reckless.

"How are you feeling?" Byleth asked him gently as she sat down on the bed next to him. Claude only stood nearby, crossing his arms and watched them.

Dimitri only looked up at her slowly, then his eye wandered over to Claude before returning his gaze down to his hands.

"Why?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. "Why keep me alive? All of my friends...my family...they're all..."

Byleth reached out to hold his hands tightly. "Dimitri..."

"Professor, you should have known better than to keep me alive... I..."

Byleth cupped his face with one hand, making him look at her gentle face.

"Sylvain has asked us to help you." She told him. "It is his last wish that you...no, it's all of their wish to see you smile again as you used to when you were children."

Dimitri grinded his teeth at that before turning to look at Claude.

"And you?"

"We've talked about this, Dimitri." Claude sighed tiredly. "You were nearly dead when you arrived but they managed to revive you."

"And what you hope to gain on keeping me around?"

"A new future. A new hope. A new life for you outside of Fodlan." Claude replied.

"You did not even consider letting me return to my people."

Claude sighed again. "I've told you. To the people of Fodlan, King Dimitri is dead. You are free from your burden. Or rather, we're freeing you from your burden and putting it on ourselves."

"My burdens are not something you can easily take on yourselves. I...do not deserve any of this." Dimitri told them. "I should have died with them."

Claude looked at Byleth imploringly, to help him talk to Dimitri out of this mindset and see that they're doing it for his own good.

He's really been through a lot and Claude desires for him to have a peaceful life. Away from Fodlan.

Byleth scooted closer to Dimitri, pulling him gently to her and letting his forehead rest on her shoulder.

"Hush now, Dimitri." She said softly. "If you must weep, then weep. I'll be here for you..."

"Professor..."

"Let it all out slowly. I'm here to hold you." She continued soothingly. "You don't have to carry all of this on your back all throughout your life...don't let them root you to the past."

Claude watched as Byleth continued to coax Dimitri out of his mindset, with his own mind going the same dark path.

He watched Dimitri slowly cry into her shoulder silently, his big hand holding onto hers tightly that Claude's afraid he might break them.

He watched Byleth ran her hand gently through Dimitri's hair, consoling him.

And that one dark corner in Claude's mind rose up to the forefront.

_Will you also hold me like that, Teach?_

_Will you also console me, after knowing what I've gone through my life?_

_Will you let me cry on your shoulder instead of telling me I've grown up so well after what I've been through, both in Almyra and Fodlan?_

The old scars in his body, from the assassination attempts back in his youth, has that little phantom ache as he watched Dimitri and Byleth.

And there's also pain in his chest.

Jealousy.

What an ugly thing.

It's nothing like that faint irritation when he sees Yuri hanging around Byleth.

The morning started quite bright and now he went to be like this.

Annoyed because of his own selfish mind, Claude cleared his throat and un-crossed his arms.

"Teach..." He called her attention softly.

She turned her head to look at him questioningly.

"I...ah...have to go." He said to her. "I have to talk to Rhea and Seteth, for something important. Is that alright?"

Byleth gave him a small smile and a nod as she returned her attention to Dimitri.

Claude moved to leave the enclosed space. By the curtains, he looked back at the two of them, and let himself imagine being the one on that bed being consoled by Byleth.

If only...

He closed the curtain and left the infirmary.

At the hallway going to the Archbishop's room, he let out a breath.

This is not the time to get jealous of a man who have lost everything he cared for.

It's not worth getting jealous over for.

While he may have wished to be held like that as well, it is also his own doing that Byleth thinks that he's strong and can handle himself.

He had made her think that way by pretending to be okay and in control all the time.

If he has to blame someone for this, he's blaming himself. He can't put down his defenses, even for her, to let her see that he's also in pain from over the years.

But he has other matters to attend to.

And only Rhea and Seteth can help him achieve it.

And that tea time with Byleth will have to wait until next time.


	3. Proposal

Claude politely knocked on Rhea's door, waiting to be admitted in.

The door opened and to his surprise, it was Seteth who opened it.

Huh, imagine that.

He didn't expect that he'd see Seteth in here. Who knew his excuse is actually valid?

"What is it?" Seteth asked him.

"I'd like to speak to you and Rhea." Claude told him. "This concerns the future of Fodlan so I hope you won't turn me away rashly."

Seteth only gave him a measured look. "How amusing. We were just talking about who will be the new leader of Fodlan. Come in."

Claude tried hard not to grin at that. Of course, these two would have been discussing such topic. Fodlan has been going on for a few days without a leader.

The Church is currently the one keeping the peace among the masses and keeping those who would try to take the opportunity to name themselves as the new leader.

Claude entered the room, looking around.

Spacious. With a large four poster bed in the center and bookshelves around it.

Rhea is sitting on her bed, and looking better than the last time he saw her.

Good.

Very good.

"What brings you here, Claude?" Rhea asked him, frowning.

"Hey, easy there. No need to frown so much." Claude replied to her, holding up his hands. "I just wanted to talk about how the Church granted to Loog his title as King. And how the Church can name the new leader of Fodlan."

Seteth and Rhea glanced at one another.

"The Church can grant the crown to whom it deems worthy of wearing it on their head." Seteth told him, folding his hands behind his back. "And we were discussing on how to best tackle this problem."

"Oh? Let me hear it then before I present my own solution."

Rhea sighed at that. "I'm relinquishing my authority as Archbishop to our dear professor. That much has been decided five years prior. Convincing her to accept is something we are still discussing when you arrived."

"And as for King, we plan to grant the title to you." Seteth added, making Claude stare at him. "It is only fitting that those who had led us, who brought all conflicting ideals to work with one another, be named as new leaders."

Claude shook his head. "Okay, hold up. Let's back up there for a bit. I don't think that's a good idea, to name me King."

"Would you rather we make Dimitri as King? Even though you and Byleth have proclaimed to the lands that he's dead?" Seteth asked him rather sharply.

The Duke in front of them only smiled charmingly at them.

"No. Teach and I have agreed to move him out of Fodlan and live a new life."

"Then why are you refusing the title being granted to you? Would you prefer your friend, Lorenz, to take it instead?"

Claude chuckled at that. "I didn't know you know how to joke, Seteth. But no. I have a better candidate for the position."

"I was under impression there's no one else more qualified than the two of you in the Golden Deer House. And no, I'm not making a jest when I mentioned Lorenz."

"Yes, I can admit to that. But Lorenz comes close to it when you think about it." Claude replied, unabashed. "But you wouldn't really want me as King. Instead, give the title to Teach."

"What?" Seteth blurted out in surprise.

Rhea shook her head. "No, we cannot let our dear professor to take on two roles that contradicts the teachings."

You mean, your rules that you made up, Claude almost said out loud but kept his mouth shut.

No need to say everything in his mind.

He might blow his plans to pieces.

"There is a reason why I chose to delegate the task of ruling Fodlan to humans." Rhea continued. "We are only honoring the Progenitor God's last wish before she went into her eternal slumber."

"And that would be?" Claude asked curiously.

"Leave the humans to do what they want, and just guide them accordingly. Keep them from destroying each other..." The Archbishop only sighed. "But over the centuries, over the millennium...we have failed. But now that we have you and the professor, maybe you two can guide Fodlan better than we can ever do. It is time for us to disappear and just be myth."

"Right...right..." Claude muttered under his breath, his mind rifling through his thoughts on how best to approach this. "Well...just hear me out, okay?"

Seteth and Rhea shared another look and sighed.

"Very well, you may present your...plan." Seteth told him. "But it will be deliberated before we agree."

Claude gave them a half bow of respect. "Thank you." He said to them before standing straight. "We're entering a new age for Fodlan. We can finally right the wrongs of the past. We need a leader who is compassionate and know the way of the world more than the nobles who were born in the lap of luxury. We need someone who have seen both walks of life, common and noble alike."

He relaxed his shoulders. "And Teach is all of that. She never let the status quo dictate her actions. She had seen a lot during her time as mercenary. And while she didn't exactly know of the Church until she came here with us, she's been living a life where she has her own moral codes. Probably instilled into her by Jeralt. The whole of Fodlan can benefit from that same code in life. Prevent unnecessary wars and alienation of others who have different beliefs."

Seteth pursed his lips and Rhea only folded her hands on top of one another on her lap.

"We need someone with broader understanding of the world." Claude continued. "Who doesn't let the past define her actions."

Rhea shook her head again. "We can't let one person have the power of the Church and State. And you have understanding of the world, why are you selling yourself short?"

"I'm going to be honest. Teach is much purer than I could ever be, in a sense. And that's what Fodlan needs. And as for the other problem, you can appoint Seteth as Archbishop." Claude grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous." Seteth groaned slightly, pressing the spot between his eyes. "I'm not fit for such position."

"Right. Because Flayn is marrying into the Aegir House. Of course you'd have a little bias..."

"Do not mention that issue here." Seteth grumbled.

Rhea only chuckled at Seteth's direction. "Flayn is all grown now, Seteth. Don't worry about her too much."

"Can we please return to our previous discussion and not about Flayn?"

Claude let out an amused chuckle before turning back to Rhea. "Teach is fit for the position of Queen and the Leader of the Church. I know she can do it if you, Rhea, will be the one to ordain her. The people will not cause too much ruckus if the Archbishop herself chose her to be the leader of both sides."

Rhea looked down at her hands and Claude knew he's managed to sway her decision even just an inch.

"You may have certain points but the problem still remains." Rhea finally said. "The same code you boast that the professor has is the same reason why she wouldn't even consider it if I ask her to."

"But if I can convince her, will you agree to my plan to give her the titles?"

"How can you be certain that you can convince her?" Seteth frowned at him.

Claude smiled at him. "I know Teach more than anyone else. We trust each other."

After his talk with Rhea and Seteth, Claude returned to his rooms and locked himself in there. Looking around his quarters, he let out a sigh.

This feels so wrong.

He had told them the truth of why Byleth is more fit to lead Fodlan instead of him.

And that they trust each other.

But the other reason why he's refusing to take up the title is because of his father.

Imagine the surprise it'll bring that his son decided to be King of his mother's homeland instead of his father's.

While he's at the bottom of the inheritance, being the youngest, he's the strongest contender to be the next King.

And besides, the people of Fodlan don't trust him. Only a few does, and that trust is still questionable at best.

It won't be any different to previous reigns.

But with Byleth, who can easily make people trust her and open up to her, it's possible to steer Fodlan into a better place for everyone.

And that the Golden Deer nobilities will listen to her and follow her, influencing the other nobles along the way.

Using her, and their friends, like this leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

She deserves the title. She deserves everything.

But the way he's giving it to her...

He doesn't deserve to stand next to her.

He sat down on the bed, taking out the small box Hilda gave him.

And the people will distrust him further by asking her to marry him after he had refused to be King on the outright.

By marrying her, he's still going to be Prince Consort and have influence in Fodlan.

And make House Riegan the ruling house.

He's sure Count Gloucester will object to the marriage. Unless Lorenz inherits as soon as he gets home, Claude will have a lot of opposition.

Margrave Edmund will surely support him, as well as Duke Goneril.

He won't even question House Daphnel's support. Judith has constantly teased him about his school crush, even from five years ago when he introduced Byleth to her.

The new Duke Aegir will no doubt support them too.

Houses Hevring, Bergliez and Varley will probably just go with the flow, seeing that they were part of the former Empire and have been stripped of their power by half.

House Nuvelle doesn't seem like it's going to be revived but that's okay. Constance deserves to be happy, whichever path she takes. And that looks like travelling with Hapi.

House Ordelia will support them hopefully, seeing that Lysithea is really close to Byleth.

And the rest of the nobility will not be as much welcoming as them.

Rhea and Seteth will not like it that he deceived them in a roundabout sort of way.

Claude let out another heavy sigh, plopping back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

But he has to do this.

For his mother and her love for his father.

For Cyril.

For Dimitri and Dedue.

For Balthus and his mother.

And for those oppressed by having different beliefs.

And for his own dreams.

He hopes Byleth will understand once she realize the things he had done to get this end result.

He heard a flapping of wings by his window and he turned his head to look.

He saw his mother's messenger bird flapping angrily outside his window.

He stood up, crossed the room and opened the window.

The bird got into his room, finally able to rest its wings.

He quickly untied the letter attached to it and let it rest on his table, giving it a few seeds to nip on.

Unfolding the letter, he saw his mother's beautiful handwriting.

Reading through the short letter, Claude knows he can't stay in Fodlan any longer.

Things at home seems to be getting a little too politically intense while he was away.

If it continues, the other half of his plan to unite both sides of the world will be for naught.

He sighed, looking at the box he left on his bed.

No grand proposals then.

He has to leave tomorrow for Almyra.

He could just leave word to select few trusted retainers to escort Dimitri and Dedue once they're reunited to Almyra.

Early the next morning, he sent a runner to inform Byleth that he's going to wait for her in the Goddess Tower.

He looked out at the horizon, seeing it lighten slowly.

Some birds were chirping their good mornings. He whistled softly to return their greetings.

Those who were on night sky duty have started to land to rest their eyes and their mounts.

"Claude?" he heard her sleepy voice behind him.

He smiled at that. She sounds so cute.

He turned to look at her, looking at her fondly.

"Good morning, Teach. Sorry to call you out here this early."

"It better be important or else I'll make you do the dishes."

Claude chuckled at that. "You're the only person who can threaten a Duke into doing the dishes and not get punished for it."

"Not threaten. I can actually make you do it."

"Too true. But surely you've heard from Leonie that I'm not very good at it...you don't want me to create more mess, do you?"

Byleth shook her head, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"What is it that you want to discuss this early?"

Claude took her hand into his, the very same hands that Dimitri held onto the previous day.

The hands he doesn't want to let go. Ever.

He found where he belongs finally.

Even though he berates himself that he doesn't deserve to be near her, it's in her that he found his place.

And he won't let anyone take it from him.

"I've talked to Rhea and Seteth about appointing a new ruler to guide Fodlan." He informed her. "And...I'm sorry I won't be there for such an important event. But I know you'd do great."

That seems to wake Byleth up. She stared hard at him, wide eyed.

"Wait...wait...what do you mean by that?" 

"Rhea has agreed to name you the new ruler. Seteth will prepare the coronation ceremony as soon as we give word to them that you accept. And I'll gladly offer the Riegan territory as your residence." 

"No... No, Claude. This is not a funny joke. It's too early for your pranks. I can't be a ruler."

"You're Rhea's successor, aren't you? And you're the Hero of Fodlan. All those weak people who have nothing to cling to but their goddess... They'll rely on you just as they relied on Rhea."

"Claude..."

He smiled at her gently. "I know you'll be a kind leader that those who are struggling to survive in a war-torn land can look up to. And I know that you can lay down a new set of values. Values that don't exclude anyone for being different."

He cupped her face in his hand. "I know it's a lot to ask. But you're the only one who can do it."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment then Byleth sighed.

"I can't believe you..."

Claude chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice if you lay it down like that."

"Hehe, sorry. But it's the truth. And... Uh... Speaking of yes..."

Claude let her go, fumbling around his pocket to get the ringbox.

"I hope you'll also accept this." He said softly, opening and presenting it to her.

Inside is a well crafted ring, with an emerald stone that will remind her always of him.

Claude could see that her cheeks have become rosy as he took out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"At first, I just wanted to use your power to my advantage. I wanted to use you to make my dream of a new world come true." He continued, holding her hand in his and admiring the ring on her. "But before long, I realized what I really wanted was...to see that new world, with you by my side."

At this point, Byleth's ears seem to be really red as she stared at him, the soft gentle expression on him as genuine as his words.

No lies.

No deceit.

No manipulation.

For once.

It made him look vulnerable.

"I still feel that way, you know. I always will. That's why I have to leave. But nothing will stop me from coming back. There's no way I'm gonna let you go. You know that, don't you?"

"Claude... Can you...can you please tone down a little...?" she asked him, a little flustered.

Claude chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. I'll be back before you know it. We'll only be apart for a short while."

"Surely not five years?" she said in a muffled voice against his shoulder.

"Haha, very funny, Teach. You were the one who was gone for five years." He ruffled her hair a bit and held her closer.

"I'll be leaving for Fodlan's Throat in a few hours." He whispered to her. "I love you. With everything I am. And the next time we see each other... It will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world." 

They held on to one another for a while longer, with Claude squeezing her in his hug every now and then.

"Oh, Teach."

"Mm?"

"Since it's just the two of us up here... And no Professor Manuela around..."

Byleth moved away from him a little, to look into his face.

"What about Manuela?"

"You know. Finish what I was suppose to do yesterday by the stairs."

Byleth stared at him, scandalized. "Claude!"

"What? Isn't that what they say with promises? Seal with a kiss?" He winked at her.

Byleth squished his face between her hands. "Just when I thought you really matured, you go and utter something childish."

"I see where Lysithea got those lines...she's been spending too much with you." He laughed, liking the way she express herself openly.

"Claude."

"Come on, Teach. Just one? Even a quick one? Just a peck?" 

"What if someone walks up here?"

"This place is off limits."

"You very well know people don't really follow that rule. That's why we're here."

"No one will see." He said, smiling at her. "But if you continue to say no, the patrols up in the sky will see us once their route takes them here."

Byleth stopped squishing his face, her eyes looking around the sky.

"Very well. But just a quick one."

"Of course, Teach."

He started to lean down when they heard the pegasus's wings flapping near.

"Ah, see?" Claude pouted as he put an arm's distance between the two of them. "You stalled from kissing and now we have an audience."

"Maybe it's the world saying you'll have your chance on your return." She told him. "Not giving everything to you lest you ditch me suddenly."

"I'd never do that!"

"Not taking chances."

Chuckling to one another, they left the tower hand in hand. Claude walked her back to the infirmary where he talked with Dimitri for a short while to confirm their plans with his move to Almyra.

Afterwards, Claude gave a deferential kiss onto Byleth's hand when she walked him to the door. Byleth only pinched his cheek and returned back inside to attend Dimitri's needs.

Having finally secured her hand in marriage, Claude went up to Rhea's room one more time to tell her the good news.

And with his work done, Claude went to the stables where they kept his albino wyvern.

"Hello, Duke Riegan. Going somewhere?" Yuri greeted him while Claude is preparing his wyvern for his journey.

Claude spared him a glance, keeping his hands busy and his expression still friendly.

"Yes. I'm going home. I think I've done everything I can here."

"I see. You're returning to the Riegan territory?"

"As I've said, home. Where else am I suppose to go?"

Yuri smiled at that as he leaned on a nearby wall, crossing his arms.

"May I ask a few questions before you leave then?"

Claude shrugged at that, which Yuri took as an ok.

"Do you really love the Professor? Or are you just manipulating her to get whatever you need to achieve further?"

That struck a chord in Claude, making him stop and look at Yuri carefully. Yuri only smiled lazily back at him.

"You were nicknamed the Master Tactician, your schemes are flawless. Or nearly flawless as you always have back up plans. Now that The Alliance have completely quelled both Kingdom and Empire, it's only a matter of time that House Riegan assume control of all Fodlan. You are the leader of the Alliance after all, someone that the Professor has put all her trust into."

"I see. So you were listening in on us at the Goddess Tower."

"I wouldn't really say that. I just happened to be in the same place as you two were. I was there before you two arrived but I couldn't give away my favorite spot, right? It's nice to watch the dawn rise up there, without thinking of any problems."

Claude returned his attention to finish his task.

"I don't see the reason why you should be concerned about our relationship. There are many others out there finally free to love with no worries about the war. Aren't you the same with Dorothea?"

"Oh, I'm not generally concerned about you two. You can fall in love and marry and have children for all I care." Yuri replied casually. "But I am concerned about the shift of power once you two marry. She is inexperienced in politics after all."

Claude looked at him coolly. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yuri replied grandly. "I admit I'm not one above using my charms to get things go my way. But of course, such tactic is below to a man such as you, right?"

Claude only smiled at him, with a hint of danger in it. "Think what you like. My feelings for her are genuine."

Yuri caught on quickly, taking a step back.

Claude seems to be a different person. Yuri knows that his easy demeanor is nothing but a tool to get his way.

But this. He caught glimpse of a much dangerous man in Duke Riegan.

"I see... I'm sorry to have questioned it, Your Grace." Yuri said to him carefully, bowing slightly.

"Good. As for your business with Teach, get on with it already. Dorothea is waiting, right?"

"The work the professor tasked me will take some time. But rest assured, I will meet up with my ladybird soon enough. And I'll leave you two alone."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. It's a shame we never got to be close as friends but I hope we can be in the future. Now, if you'll excuse me..." 


	4. Coronation

Byleth sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Hilda had whipped out a dress for her to wear for her coronation in a few hours. She had formally ascended the throne two days after Claude left to cement her seat as the new ruler to discourage those who are eyeing the position for themselves.

Claude didn't even bother to wait for her to give him her mother's ring. The nerve.

She'll make sure he'll work to get that ring from her as punishment. For now, she has to quickly study everything that has happened for the past weeks.

She has no idea why the ascension comes first before coronation (they could have just made it on the same day) but if that's how it is...

Hilda had the merchants express deliver some silks and sewing materials. The panic on their faces when Hilda frowned at their wares was palpable, for they have no idea where to get more materials if Hilda rejects the ones they're offering to her.

Hilda's not really satisfied with some of the materials but she made it work as if it's made from the most expensive silks and thread.

The long-sleeved, white floor length dress hugged her body perfectly. It's easy to move in, and light enough that Byleth isn't going to sweat in it that much. Hilda even got Seteth to help out on finding the right shoes for her.

Her capelet is in royal purple color, embroidered with gold-colored threads at the border. She also reused the medallion that Byleth usually wears, putting it as decoration.

Hilda have also embroidered the Crest of Flames at the back of the capelet, wanting to have it a new meaning for everyone who have fought with them.

The terror of Nemesis and his undead. They will keep the story of Nemesis and his Ten Elites, though they will try to write over their stories with their descendants and bury his name forever.

Yuri gave Byleth a pair of earrings a few days earlier for her to use, making Byleth look at him warily. He assured her that it was Dorothea who sent it after she learned of the ascension. In fact, Dorothea's on her way back to Garreg Mach to witness the coronation.

Byleth wasn't able to use it though, as her ears weren't pierced. And it will take time for her ear to heal to be able to use it if they pierce it now.

Hilda had a few handmaidens fix Byleth's hair into an elegant braided updo. And she personally did Byleth's makeup.

And now, Byleth waited for the second grand event that will be written in this new Fodlan's history to start and plunge her into something that she has no actual experience on.

Leading a battalion with high authority is different on leading a land with diverse nobles who will take a stance against her appointment.

But this is for their shared dream.

She just can't let Claude do all the heavy lifting. He already did so much.

She looked down on her hand, touching the ring on her finger.

By now, he's probably back in Almyra.

She wanted to send him a letter to tell him that Dedue has been found and on his way back to the monastery to be reunited with Dimitri.

A polite knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up.

Hilda had poked her head into the room.

"It's time, Professor." She said with a smile.

Byleth took a deep breath and stood up.

Well, there's no turning back.

She walked to the door where Hilda is waiting.

Byleth returned a smile at Hilda, who has dressed for the occassion.

"You are so beautiful, Professor." Hilda gushed as they walked down the hall. "It's a shame that Claude isn't here. How dare he run away from his responsibility as the leader of the Alliance. And right after he proposed too!"

Byleth let out a laugh at that. "Don't worry, Hilda. He'll be back soon."

Hilda pouted at that. "You really trust him, huh."

"With everything."

Byleth looked on straight ahead as they approach the Cathedral where Rhea, supported by Seteth and Alois, will name her as Queen of Fodlan.

"Claude will return. He promised." Byleth said quietly, making Hilda look at her.

It's not like their professor to sound so...uncertain.

Of course it's only natural to worry about someone who left with no means of communication and just hung on their promise of return.

"I'm quite envious of the trust and love between the two of you." Hilda said to cheer up Byleth. She can't enter the Cathedral looking so glum. "I couldn't even trust Baltie not to run off on me once he realize what he's going to face back at home."

Byleth managed a small smile on that.

"I'm pretty sure Balthus doesn't have any plans at all, and I hope you'll be the one to help him out."

"Ugh, Professor...can we not talk about that...?" 

There were Knights posted outside the door, and lined the inside of the Cathedral.

Rhea stood by the dais, with Seteth standing to her right and Alois stood to the side.

Various nobilities and important people were in attendance, to witness the coronation.

Hilda excused herself and rejoined her brother and father up front, with the Albrechts seated behind them. Balthus is nowhere to be found.

Probably avoiding his stepmother. Or maybe Holst. Byleth's not sure.

Count Gloucester came with Lorenz and Mercedes. There seems to be disgust on his face. Byleth wonders if it has something to do with Mercedes or with her being appointed as Queen, knowing that Byleth is basically a Riegan now (though not married officially).

Mercedes's family is also there, seated with the Gloucesters.

Count Ordelia is in attendance with his wife and daughter, with his newly acquired son-in-law. Count Hevring seems annoyed that Linhardt prefers to take up the Ordelia name instead of carrying theirs.

Judith is there as well, with her son and daughter. There was this proud twinkle in her eyes as she watched Byleth walk the aisle.

The new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand, stood there with Flayn next to him. He gave Byleth a polite bow as she passed by them.

Bernadetta stood there with her father, which is a surprise for Byleth. She thought Bernadetta wouldn't come to a big gathering like this. And the poor girl looks terrified. And Alois is looking at the Varley's direction every now and then.

Annette and Caspar found their way back to the monastery in time, meeting up accidentally on the way. Count Bergliez and Baron Dominic doesn't seem to mind their closeness, though Count Bergliez has this haughty expression when he looks at his brother.

Marianne came with her stepfather, Margrave Edmund. Ashe and his siblings were seated next to them, probably on Marianne's invitation.

Constance and Hapi weren't around as they have started on their travel, but Yuri stood in for them as their representative.

He gave her a half bow and a smile while Dorothea, who arrived earlier that day, tried to control her tears.

Byleth had to think twice if she's walking down to her wedding or her coronation with that reaction from Dorothea.

Ignatz and Raphael stood with their respective families. Petra seems to have gone on home to Brigid and Ignatz have that look that he's going to travel somewhere else after this. Byleth thought that Leonie didn't come but turns out Raphael was blocking her behind him, along with his sister. Maya doesn't seem to be happy about it.

And then there's Duke Fraldarius, giving her a polite nod. Count Galatea gave her a stiff nod, but the Margravine Gautier only looked ahead.

Of course, they wouldn't entirely welcome her, not after what happened to their children.

The last surprise waiting for her on the guest list she knows personally is Manuela and Cyril, with a man seated on a chair near the Holy Mausoleum, hidden from everyone else. She had the man wrapped up in a cloak with a big hood to cover him.

But when he lifted his head slightly to gaze upon her, Byleth knows it's Dimitri.

She gave him a smile before turning her attention to Rhea.

She seems to be well now.

Rhea smiled and Byleth knelt down in front of her, bowing her head respectfully.

Seteth motioned for the Knight holding the crown and handed it to Rhea. The crown is a simple design, but has that ancient feel to it, as if it has been inside the Monastery's vault for a long time.

The diamonds on it were cut in a big teardrop design, and the biggest one hangs at the center, swaying ever so slightly. The emerald studs at the base accentuates the overall design.

"I hereby present unto you, Queen Byleth Eisner, your undoubted Queen." Rhea announced to the congregation as she placed the crown on Byleth's head. "To whom all of you who have come this day to pay homage and service."

Their voices in agreement rose in the Cathedral, welcoming their new liege. The Knights raised and sounded their trumpets as Byleth raised her head to look at Rhea.

"It is time for your oath." Rhea said to her and Byleth tried hard not to sigh.

She just want this to be over with.

The crown is on her head already. It's still not done?

"Are you willing to take the oath?" Rhea asked her.

"I am." Byleth replied, her expression deadpan.

Claude will pay for putting her through this. Once they marry, she will have him do the dishes.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the new United Kingdom of Fodlan justly according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise."

The oath taking continued for a long time, with the most startling part of it is Rhea handing over her power and position to Byleth as well.

The nobles who doesn't know Byleth looked at each other, worried for the removal of the distinction between the State and Church.

After the coronation, Byleth retired to one of the more acceptable rooms for her to rest in. She slumped down on the bed, grateful that it's over.

Now that she's the highest ranking noble, she has to assemble her Court properly.

Houses Gloucester and Aegir are on top of the list, with House Daphnel coming in next.

House Edmund is also a viable option, as the Margrave is quite an insightful person. Count Ordelia seems reluctant but with Lysithea and Linhardt's help, they can regain their foothold.

But then, assembling it that way would show a bias to the Leicester territory. It's the one thing she's trying to avoid.

Then there's also the issue raised by Margravine Gautier, as to why the new ruler is favoring House Riegan even though the Duke himself is not present by telling them her seat of power and residence will be there.

Of course, Duke Fraldarius tried to calm the former Kingdom nobles to no avail. They just walked out on him and he had to apologize to Byleth on their behalf.

He had given her a few advice, as he owed her for returning Felix's body to them, on how best to approach each noble.

He had also raised a problem with House Gaspard going steadily down its ruin unless someone gets appointed to be its lord. Lonato doesn't have enough relatives who can lead Gaspard properly and had hoped Byleth can find someone.

The former Imperial nobles doesn't seem to care. But they at least have shown interest in getting at least a position in her Court.

They do have experience on handling large territories and all kinds of work related to it compared to the others.

Byleth sighed into the soft bed.

First day of work and she's already faced with a lot of political problems.

Well, no one really said being a Queen is easy.

Pacify one side, another gets displeased.

But she'll manage. Soon enough, hopefully.

She should have asked Claude on how to deal with difficult people and how to rope them in.

Honesty and sincerity doesn't seem like it'll work on them.

She opened her eyes again, realization dawning on her.

There is still someone in Garreg Mach who can help her.

She stood up and left her rooms, finding her way to the infirmary.

She hopes Dimitri is awake.

Byleth entered the quiet infirmary and went straight to Dimitri's curtained bed.

They have to move him soon from this place. People are getting a bit curious as to why there's still someone recuperating for so long behind those curtain.

Maybe she can bring him to the Riegan territory with her and have Dedue follow them.

When she opened the curtain carefully, she saw Dimitri sitting there, his hair loosely tied back from his face as he eats in silence. He has his eyepatch off too. 

He looked up at her, surprised. "Professor! I... No. I mean, Your Majesty..."

Byleth shook her head at that as she entered the enclosed space.

"Please don't call me that. I am still me regardless of acquiring a fancy new title. It won't change who I am inside."

Dimitri smiled a little at that, something that Byleth is glad to see.

After he managed to cry out all of his frustration and hurt, he's finally letting himself heal little by little.

"Sounds like what Claude would say." Dimitri replied to her as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"He did say something along those lines before." Byleth agreed.

"To what do I owe this visit, professor? If you're here to scold me for showing up earlier I–"

"Hush, Alexandre." Byleth chuckled, placing a hand on his arm. "I didn't come here to scold you, but rather to ask for your assistance."

"My...assistance?"

"Certain Kingdom nobles are obviously against my appointment." Byleth told him, taking back her hand. Dimitri noticed the ring on her finger, and figured Claude must have given her that.

Throughout his confinement, Dimitri has noticed their closeness. In another time, Dimitri wished to have that closeness to her as well.

But there's nothing he can do. Claude has piqued her interest way back in Remire and have chosen the Golden Deer.

He's just glad that he get to see her alive and well, and he knows Claude will take care of her.

He'd be living close to them as well, if Claude's words can be trusted. His new home is waiting after all. It's just a matter of time before he moves there.

Dimitri is still not sure whether he deserves to continue on living, but if those two deem him worth saving...

The two of them talked for a while, regarding each House in the former Kingdom.

Fraldarius will help her out, Dimitri assured her. Rodrigue is a man of honor and integrity, that she can trust the most amongst all former Kingdom nobles if she'll appoint House Fraldarius as one of her Knights.

He also gave her advice to appoint Ashe as her knight as well, and as the new head of House Gaspard since he's an adoptee anyway. He may refuse at first but he'll accept it eventually.

Galatea will follow Fraldarius, as their family is close.

Rowe might give her some trouble but he won't cause a lot of damage if she manages to win him over. Byleth wonders briefly if she can ask Yuri to visit home and talk to the head of the family. She could make use of his charms to win Rowe.

Margravine Gautier, however, is another matter. She's a headstrong woman, still searching for a Gautier child that potentially has a Crest. Dimitri admitted that he's intimidated by her, and have avoided interacting with her. He told her outright that the Margravine is going to be the opposition throughout her reign, since both of her sons died by Byleth's sword, unless some miracle happens.

"Professor, there is one request I'd like to ask of you." Dimitri told her afterwards.

"A request?"

"Yes. And only you can do it. Will you hear me out?"

Bylety nodded at that, making Dimitri glad and gave her a half bow in appreciation.

"Thank you, professor. I've planned to return the lands of Duscur to its rightful people if I was able to ascend the throne." Dimitri said to her, his sincerity showing in his eye. "However, House Kleiman is holding it and... In all honesty, I don't know how I can make him leave the territory without him making a fuss."

Byleth thought about it. "If we were to give him a different territory?"

"It's one of the viable solution, yes. But to where?"

"There must be some territory to the south that is available. I'll ask Duke Aegir for the list of reclaimed territories."

"Thank you, professor."

"No, I should be thanking you." Byleth said as she stood up. She placed an appreciative hand on his broad shoulder. "Without your input, I'd be at a lost as I'm not sure where to start with all of this."

"Claude really put you in a tough spot, didn't he?"

Byleth sighed. "Yes, he did. He'll face the consequences eventually. And by the way, Alexandre."

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving for the Riegan territory tomorrow. I planned to take you with me. People are getting a little too curious as to why there's still a soldier here."

Dimitri stared at her. "I'd be glad to accompany you, but what about Dedue?"

"I'll leave instructions with the Immortal Corps to escort him as soon as he arrive."

When Byleth left the infirmary, Dimitri relaxed back into his pillows.

He's glad that he can be with her for a little bit longer.

All these stolen time with her, even if it's just him giving her advice on how to deal with the nobles in his former kingdom, will be his treasured memories of her.


	5. Return to Almyra

"For someone who was absent for five years, you sure know how to make a grand entrance." An older man said to Claude as they lounged in the Eastern wing of the palace, in Claude's designated quarters.

A large decanter of spiced wine is in front of them, with various snacks and fruits on the table.

Claude only snickered at that, reaching out for his cup.

"But you liked it, so it's worth it."

"Who said I liked it?"

"Come now, Malik. You obviously were amused by it. Isn't that the reason why you're hanging out with me right now?"

The man called Malik only sighed, shaking his head. "If you'd gone on missing for another few months, the governors would have urged the King to declare you dead. Or produce a fake corpse to pretend as you."

"I aim to disappoint those who wants me dead. And as if they can find a man as devilishly handsome as I am."

That earned him a rather rough head pat that Claude had to playfully beat him off without spilling any of his drinks on himself.

"Still, barging into Uncle's Court like that. Even your own mother had a hard time restraining her laughter."

Claude grinned at him as he took a sip of his drink.

He had barged into the Almyran Court, where the twenty Governors of Almyra, the Princes and Princesses have gathered in front of the King and his Queen Consort, who happens to be Claude's biological mother.

Claude walked in and apologizing for his tardiness ("Really sorry! I was too caught up with something that I didn't arrive sooner!"), all dressed perfectly as one of the princes, the black and gold of his outfit a direct contrast to his older half siblings who chose to wore lighter colors.

And when one of his brothers had expressed disdain on the way he interrupted, Claude only shrugged at him.

Malik, one of the few that supports Claude in the rather convoluted politics of Almyra and who happens to be a nephew of the King through distant relations, had sought Claude out to fill him in on what has transpired during his absence after the Court adjourned.

One of the Governors of Almyra is having quite a scandal in his hands for his daughter ran off with another woman that she declared she's going to marry.

Then there's another issue, north of the Almyran capital, that the Governor has been found cheating his subjects with the tax being collected. Once he got found out, Claude's father had him kicked out of his position and replaced him with someone else.

To the south of Almyra, the mining business seems to be flourishing.

To the east, they are a bit wary of the King due to some blood spilled accidentally. When Claude asked what happened, Malik only sighed.

One of Claude's older brothers have died, who was also a contender for the throne, due to infection of his wound.

"What's the cause of that wound?" Claude frowned, knowing that his older brother (though they may not be close) is one of the strongest in Almyra.

"The idiot let his guard down trying to win a lady's hand in marriage." Malik snorted. "Strong as he is, he sure don't have enough smarts. I hope you won't do the same thing. You know how many people would rejoice once you're removed permanently."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Things are fine on my love life."

"I feel bad for your lady."

"Hey! Rude! We love each other so much, you know."

"The day I believe that someone fell in love with a little schemer like you is the day we get along with those people in Fodlan."

"That's going to come sooner than you think." Claude winked at him.

Malik only rolled his eyes at him. "You ran out on us when you were about to be named Crowned Prince. Your siblings were trying hard to win your father's favor to replace you. What made you think your father will still name you the rightful heir?"

"Because he's the one who approved of my absence." Claude told him, putting his feet up on the footrest in front of him. "Though I didn't really expect I'd be gone for five years. Thought I'd only be gone for a year or two."

Malik only looked at him for a moment, doubting that the King would really postpone on naming him as Crown Prince because of a sudden vacation to Fodlan. 

"What kind of place is Fodlan?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's quite a strange, backward place." Claude admitted. "They worship one, omnipotent being whom they believe is the creator of all things. And their food needs more flavor in all honesty. But apart from that, I guess they're kind of okay. As long as they don't know where you're from. Those people are pretty...well, pretty hard to convince that there are other lifestyle other than theirs. They think the world revolves around them. I don't even think they know any of advance science..."

"Must have been hard for you to deal with them."

"Not really. Not everyone thinks that way." Claude reassured him. "I actually found someone who understands that the Church is not the start and end of everything."

"I'm surprised they didn't burn them for being a heretic. Isn't that what the stories about them go?"

"I never found records of them burning heretics. But I did witness the Church ordering executions." Claude frowned. "But that's in the past now."

Malik shook his head. "You know, Khalid. As much as I support you in every way, I still think it's impossible for Almyra and Fodlan to be on good terms."

Claude stopped for a moment.

Khalid. It's been a long time since he heard his name. He's been Claude for so long.

He wonders briefly how his name would sound if Byleth is the one to call him that way.

Would probably the sweetest way to wake up. Or to hear when making their little ones.

He slapped himself mentally.

Now is not the time to daydream.

He has to work.

He needs to be named Crown Prince and then ascend the throne. Within the year if needed.

"Don't worry Malik. As my dearest friend said, lead by example, and show the world that it can be done."

"Your parents are already an example and yet the borders are still locked tight."

"True, but their love is the stepping stone for the borders to open. And I'm going to be part of the key that will open the border."

"Part of the key?"

"I figured we need two keys. One from the outside and one from the inside."

"Do you really trust whoever it is in Fodlan that you entrusted this...key?"

"Yes." Claude replied. "Now, cousin, can you do me a favor?"

"You know, you already owe me a lot."

"Yeah, I know. I have the same situation back in Fodlan." Claude muttered. "Anyway, can you check on some things for me?"

After discussing with his cousin and parting ways that afternoon, Claude went to his mother's sitting area, poking his head into the room. His father is also there, seated with his wife and seem to be laughing at some topic. On the table are some fresh fruits they are sharing to one another.

He watched his parents enjoy their time off. He gazed at his mother and thought back on what he had learned about her in Fodlan.

He still don't know how they met before his mother eloped, but Judith said she had talked to his father to some length on the night she's leaving Fodlan.

His mother, Tiana von Riegan, is a medium height, beautiful woman, her wavy dark brown hair tied loosely by her neck. It's hard to imagine that she had once worn those Fodlan clothes, since she looks more at home with her Almyran ones. Heavy jade earrings hung from her delicate ears, with a simple gold necklace around her neck.

His father, Hasan of Almyra, is a towering, fully bearded muscular man, probably as tall as Dimitri. And while he has this scary face during his Court meetings or facing others, he has the gentlest expression whenever he looks at his wife.

Some says he held and looked at a baby Claude with a gentle expression too, even careful on handling him but Claude doubts that. He's been rough housed by his father when he was ten years old.

Having him dragged around by the horses. Yeesh.

Claude had heard that his father had never shown his past wives that much affection, since they were all just pushed on him to continue the line.

Probably one of the many reasons why his siblings hate him, apart from being the youngest of course. They were not shown affection as much as he had. They think it's unfair for a half-blood bastard (as they used to call him) to be treated more of a prince than them.

While the King have given them shelter and education, he let Claude do as he pleased. He let Claude study whatever he likes apart from the standard subjects, and that was when Claude found himself studying with the Court Physician, Saena Simurgh.

She had taught him everything about poisons to protect himself, since he said he didn't really want to have any of his siblings' blood on his hand. He studied it just to inconvenience them. He do have some more dangerous ones, but he never used any of them.

Well. Maybe once he did. He didn't have much choice since the man planned to have his mother assassinated. Claude never liked him too anyway.

And that's one more tradition Claude is going to destroy. Not having a harem and devoting his life to Byleth and their future children.

No harem means no half-siblings trying to one up each other.

No "wives" trying to get his favor.

Just him and Byleth.

A perfect dream come into reality.

A shadow loomed over him and Claude blinked out of his reverie, looking up.

He saw his father frowning down on him.

"Oh, uh... Hey..." Claude greeted him, unsure.

"What are you doing, peeping on us?" His father said as he grabbed Claude by the scruff and dragged him inside the room. "You still have no manners."

"Ow hey, careful!" Claude said as he got dragged. "You don't have to drag me like some kitten..."

His father let out a laugh as he sat Claude down on one of the cushioned chairs, while he himself returned back to his spot next to his wife. "Ha! You liken yourself to a kitten, kiddo?"

"What? You have something against kittens? They're cute."

"As cute as trying to grow out your beard." His father snickered. "Five years, and that's all you have to show us?"

"Leave off the beard. Not my fault I only got your face and not your beardly genetics."

"Nader told us what transpired in Fodlan." Tiana said, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Yes. It was quite an experience."

"And he told us that you have quite a...flirtatious adventure. Following your father's footsteps, I see."

Claude reddened at that while Hasan only frowned at her.

"As far as I can remember, you were the one who approached me first. So basically, you're the one who flirted with me."

Tiana glared at her husband, who held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes... Flirtations... I wouldn't really call it that." Claude said, frowning. "I was just being friendly with my fellow students..."

"Nader said otherwise. You brought one home to the Riegan estate and introduced her to him."

"Yes, I did introduce our professor...I kind of needed her for the campaign."

"As far as I can remember, you said the first woman you'll introduce to Nader is your ladylove."

"I...that's...not...It was because we had a Roundtable meeting!" Claude tried to defend himself, almost forgetting about that childish promise. "And since he was in the sitting room where we were going to rest afterwards...it would be rude not to introduce her."

Hasan scratched his beard at that thoughtfully. "Your professor, huh. To think you'd have an older woman kink..."

"It's not what it's like! And she's just three years older!" Claude defensively replied. "Can we talk about my love life some other time?"

"So you're admitting that you have something for your professor. Interesting." Tiana grinned at her son.

"Please stop."

"Well, that's good that you have someone you love." Hasan said as he relaxed back on his seat. "At least I don't have to peddle you off to some lady."

"Harsh. I'm not some goods you can just peddle off."

"So, why did you come here? Surely you didn't come here because you miss us." Tiana asked him, taking a ripe grape from the bowl in front of her.

"Well, I did kind of miss you." Claude admitted. "I'm sorry if I didn't write for the five years I was away. Things were hectic..."

"No worries. Nader kept us posted. Why do you think we had him accompany you."

"And your mother pinched my soldiers and lent them to him without telling me." Hasan sighed. "I can't imagine my own soldiers helping out in a war they don't have any reason to die in. I'm pretty sure Nader's men are more than enough to keep you alive."

"Glad I was right to find it weird that some of your soldiers were with Nader."

"On to the topic you want to discuss with us before we get sidetracked." Tiana sighed. "I swear, whenever it's the two of you, you always get sidetracked. And you complain I get sidetracked easily."

Claude and Hasan only gave her sheepish smiles before Claude sat straight on his seat and have that air of formality around him.

"I came here to formally request that I'd be named Crowned Prince, father." Claude said, meeting their eyes with determination. "I know I've put it off longer than I have promised but now I'm ready to face the responsibility and ascend the throne as well."

Hasan raised an eyebrow at him. "Ascend the throne, huh? Kiddo, I don't think you're ready for that. Crowned Prince duties may suit you for now, but as King? I highly doubt it."

"I've learned everything I can back in Fodlan, of how to manage people with different beliefs and stances in life." Claude argued. "I know I can lead Almyra, and have peaceful relations with Fodlan."

"I have no doubts about your skill in leadership." Hasan assured him. "However, you know that Almyra is big and the only people who supports you are Nader and Malik. Out of the twenty Governors, none of them supports you. They can easily turn against you and kill you."

"My life has been targeted ever since I was conceived." Claude rallied on ahead. "But here I am, twenty three years later, have lead and won a war in my mother's homeland."

Hasan sighed and turned to his wife. "Talk some sense into him."

"Father, by naming me Crowned Prince means that you're entrusting Almyra to me once you step down." Claude tried again. "What difference does it make if I were to ascend early?"

"Khalid, listen." Tiana said with a frown. "We are not doubting you nor are we keeping you from being King. Your father just want to tell you that you need more supporters or allies by your side. And he's hoping you'd take time to find them while you do your duties as Crown Prince. Just having the highest ranked military general on your side is not enough."

Claude looked down on his hands.

"This is unlike you to be brash about things. Why are you like this?" Tiana said, diverting the topic. "You don't usually rush headlong like this."

"The time for standing back and watching is over for me, mother." Claude told her. "Fodlan is moving on, slowly changing from within. Almyra needs to do the same."

Tiana pursed her lips, eyeing her son carefully. "Tell me, Khalid. Is the reason why you're such in a rush is because of your ladylove? Planning to make her a Garland Bride?"

"What?" Claude blinked, caught off guard by her question. "No? I..."

Tiana only hummed at that, then looked at her husband who seems confused.

"Let's say your father names you as Crown Prince tomorrow and ascend the throne. Then what? Without a proper plan and supporters, you won't be able to realize any of your goals because they will not agree to it. The King is maybe the highest ranked, but most of his decisions are based on trying to keep the peace between each Governor. His hands are tied and all of his decisions are not his to make."

"So you're telling me that I'm going to be Crowned Prince until father sees that I have his Court in favor of me?"

"Surely you've learned a thing or two in dealing with the Leicester Roundtable." Tiana said to him archly. "If Daphnel didn't support you, our family would have lost the seat to Gloucester if Goneril wouldn't take it."

Claude chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

He can't really say anything right now, not until his cousin is back with the things he asked for.

"Let's say...hypothetically, I get to have at least a few of the Governors on my side...maybe six of them. Would you let me ascend the throne much earlier?"

Hasan snorted at that. "Kiddo, I know you're smart. But you sound like you're dreaming. It took me a while to have them acknowledge Tiana as my lawful Queen after the previous one walked out on me and left our child."

"Wait, you said your previous Queen died of illness?" Tiana interrupted him, staring at him.

"Erm, that was two Queens before you."

Tiana frowned at him. "Did you lie about the numbers to me?"

"What? No! I just...got a little confused with them."

Tiana squinted her eyes at him and Hasan just enveloped her in his arms. Claude could barely see his mother amidst his father's muscles.

How he wish he could also cover Byleth like that. To prevent others from looking at her.

He started to grimace when his parents started displaying affection: Hasan kissing the top of Tiana's head to appease her while Tiana still glares at him.

"Uhm, I'm still here." Claude said tentatively. "And we're talking about the future of Almyra."

Hasan only looked at him, not letting his wife out of his arms. "Well, if you really can sway six Governors into your favor, I'll consider stepping down early. If not, you are going to be Crowned Prince until I'm dead. Or too old."

Claude stood up and politely bowed to him. "Don't worry, Father. I won't let that happen. You deserve to have some quality time with your future grandchildren."

"I already have one. With your eldest sister."

"What?" Claude stared at him.

"She's pregnant. The nerve of some second son to seduce a princess..."

"When did this happen? Malik never told me."

"We just learned of the pregnancy this morning. Saena convinced her to confess to us. We were just trying to see the bright side of it when I saw you peeping on us like some kid."

"Answer me truthfully, Khalid." Tiana said as she forcefully moved Hasan's arm. "You're not rushing to be King because you got someone in Fodlan pregnant, did you?"

"I would never!" Claude exclaimed, though deep inside him thought otherwise.

He actually did consider that.

He had planned to spend a private night with Byleth after his proposal.

But the urgency to return home prevented him on doing so.

Maybe it was for the best that it didn't happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double checking this took longer than I expected. Originally in the drafted ver, I wanted to give Claude the name "Khalil" as his real name. Thankfully, they revealed it before this got posted


	6. Trial

Claude sat in his study a few weeks later, looking at the papers in front of him.

The reports he's been waiting for from Malik regarding each Governor of Almyra and which of his siblings they support have finally been compiled and updated.

The Governor of the Mafii territory, Behnam, that is closest to Fodlan's throat doesn't seem to be openly supporting any princes. And since Behnam is Nader's younger brother, it would be easy to convince him to support Claude. He's surely tired of poking fun on Fodlan.

Amin is the Governor for the Phirria territory, which is sandwiched between Mafii and the Almyran capital, Perselis (which lies at the center of Almyra). The Governor is an avid supporter of the King and is the first one to accept Tiana as Queen. And his son, Farid, seems to be interested in supporting Claude.

Claude still has to confirm this personally though. He will set aside a day to meet the future Governor of Phirria.

To the north of Phirria is where the territory of Gamaiin can be found. The ruling Governor, Karim, is taking a neutral stance on which prince to support.

Gartias lies to the north of Gamaiin, sharing the mountainous border with Kupala at the other side. The mountains at that side of the land were too steep for any of the Almyrans to climb if they wanted to enter Fodlan in a different way.

They won't even try to fly over it with their wyerns because of the stories of monsters who will snatch them from the air.

The ruling governor, Firuz, openly supports Claude's eldest brother. Which is only natural for the first prince is his nephew and the eldest princess as his niece. Their family was the first to be included into the royal family tree when Hasan became King.

To the north of Gartias lies the territory of Meides, where the ruling Governor is a distant relative of one of the previous Queens. Zhubin, its Governor, openly supported the third prince though with his untimely death because of his idiocy of trying to win a woman's hand in marriage, he's left without any significant influence in the Court.

The territory of Aidyl sits at the northern part of Almyra and supports the second prince. Though small in size in terms of military, it is a significant spot for it's one of their largest trade port. Its Governor, Siava, has recently married a young woman who's more or less around Claude's age and could pass as his daughter.

Well, at least Claude's free of her. She's one of those annoying women who tries to get it on with him after the news spread five years ago that he's going to be named Crown Prince.

He'd much prefer Byleth on his lap, thank you very much.

Pios and Elion were territories that used to be one until they were split in half by one of Claude's great grandparents for some reason.

Elion sits near Gartias while to its north sits Pios, which has Meides bordering it to its northwest and Aidyl to its northeast.

Elion's Governor, Rostam, is surprisingly openly supportive of the Queen. Rumors has it that Rostam was smitten when he saw Tiana when Hasan brought her home and challenged the King to win her hand in marriage.

Folly, really. Maybe that's why his father's a bit hostile to that one Governor. And maybe the reason why Rostam has a crooked nose and a bad hip, because Hasan handily beat him in his own challenge.

Pios's Governor doesn't seem to have any significant power inside his father's Court. They just support whoever Elion supports.

The Ardim territory lies north of the Capital and its Governor is one of those who oppose Claude's appointment as Crown Prince. While the new Governor appointed (after the last one was removed due to cheating on his people's taxes) generally doesn't support any princes, as long as it's not Claude who becomes King, he's fine whoever will take the throne.

Sifar is the territory northeast of Ardim. Its Governor isn't much of a threat to anyone so Claude set it aside for now.

Next to Sifar is Mylien, a territory rich with fertile soil where they have set up an irrigation that goes through the entire main farming lands. It is owned by a branch of the Royal family and thus supports the King. Claude is not sure how far that support go, since they have not stood behind any princes openly.

The Mysia territory lies east of the Capital and also owned by a branch of the Royal family. Malik belongs to this territory, and thus Claude has one confirmed supporter for his ascension when the time comes.

On the far eastern side of Almyra, the Cria territory sits. They support the second prince as his maternal grandfather was one of theirs. The third prince's death while trying to win one of the ladies in their territory is still up for investigation whether it was a trap or accident. Many knows that the second and third prince do not get along well.

Alcosta lies south of Cria, and the Governor supports the first prince as well, whose daughter is rumored to be a beauty. Claude wondered why Malik had to include that bit of information, until he saw the warning note attached.

Governor Alcosta will try to marry off his daughter to Claude if ever Hasan really names him the Crown Prince.

Ridiculous.

Almyran politics are no different than Fodlan in this regard. He should just marry off his daughter to Claude's brother. 

Leave him alone.

To the southeast of Almyra lays Athos and Yaona, small territories that boast the largest fishing industry in their lands. Their respective Governors doesn't seem to care who sits on the throne as long as the person in charge take care of the pirates that are interfering with their job.

The territory of Ordysis lies south of the Capital. It also belongs to a branch of the Royal family. However its former Governor, Arsames, has been replaced by another man not related to the crown.

Zahir, the present Governor of Ordysis, has taken over when Arsames has been deposed due to his attempted murder of the pregnant Queen several years prior.

To the south of Almyra lies the territories of Aman, Derusae and Agerii. They're considered to be the weakest Governors out of the twenty, with no real influence in the court.

The only interesting note on them is that the Derusae daughter ran off with her female lover from Agerii. Their whereabouts are still unknown.

Claude sighed at the work in front of him.

His father's court is too divided, he's surprised their family managed to keep the throne for generations.

Of course, Claude can change all that. 

He could shift everything for the better. Or at least balance things out.

He could start by rallying Mafii, Phirria, Mysia, Ordysis, Mylien and Elion (with Pios tagging along) behind his cause. Then, instead of working on winning the Governors' favor, he'd work on fostering an alliance with his siblings.

His older siblings are clever like him, and would probably see that his vision is for the good of everyone.

If they don't try to kill him before he could greet them that is.

The Eldest prince is shrewd, and the Second prince (from Hasan's second marriage) is a man of action. Those two together is like going against an Edelgard and a Byleth together, if his beloved Teach chose the Black Eagles. Thankfully, she chose the Golden Deer (and he likes to daydream she chose them because of him).

He won't stand a chance if those two decided to team up against him.

The first princess, sharing the same mother with the second prince, would have been a great ally but she just went and got pregnant by the second son of the previous Ardim Governor who opposes Claude's appointment and thus her hands are tied down to that family.

The second princess, born from one of Hasan's harem, looks like she's just going to be a puppet by her uncle until she's married off. Maybe Claude can help her break away from that toxicity, if she would stop making excuses of not seeing him. Though rumors say that Hasan is not really her father, that the King is just being too kind, and the matter was not brought up again.

As for the third prince, born by the Queen before Hasan met Tiana, Claude only grunted. He never did liked Claude ever simply because Claude took away the title of youngest prince from him. It's a petty excuse, and one Claude would have been willing to overlook for the sake of uniting Almyra.

But the third prince didn't have much brains as he had muscles. Oh well.

A knock on his door shook him out of his brooding.

"Come in."

Nader entered with a grim expression.

Well, whatever news he brings, it's not going to be good.

"Nader, what's with the expression? You look like someone got murdered."

"Because someone did get murdered." Nader replied as he set down the report on his table. "Malik's father got murdered last night and they're tracing the culprits. Though some evidences points at you."

"Me? Why me? I bear no ill will towards that family!"

Claude reached for the paper and read the content.

Autopsy report from the physician present in the household confirmed that the Governor has ingested a rather large amount of deadly nightshade, probably infused in the wine sent to him under Claude's name.

"That's what the evidences are saying. Malik is looking into it as well. He's a smart lad, and will not be easily swayed by this. He thinks one of your siblings is behind this."

"This is ridiculous." Claude said, annoyed. "I would never send wine to anyone through a servant. I don't do gift givings here. Not ever. How can Malik's old man think that I'd send a gift?"

"Your father is assembling the court to conduct an investigation of each Governor." Nader told him. "While soldiers are tracing who had purchased the wine and the poison."

Claude sighed, standing up. "Might as well join them to clear things up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Malik's going to be there. He knows me better than anyone else there."

Nader sighed. "Very well, I'll accompany you."

"Thank you."

The two of them left Claude's room and walked to the Audience Chamber where everyone is gathering and waiting for the King.

Claude found Malik, dressed in mourning garb, and he went straight to him.

The Governors only watched them, waiting for the two closest allies to break their connection.

Malik seems to be composed when Claude approached him.

"You know I'd never do this to your father." Claude told him.

Malik only looked at him icily. "I know."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"There are many who'd like to see our connection broken by this situation." Malik said under his breath.

"You're not going to... Are you?"

"I might. For show." Malik muttered. "We can't catch the culprit if we remain close."

Claude sighed.

He hates this.

"There must be another way."

"I'm sorry, Prince Khalid." Malik said, raising his voice for everyone to hear. "In the light of the circumstances, I don't think I can accept your condolences."

Claude stared at him, a bit hurt even though he knows that Malik is doing this to find the person behind his father's death.

He hates seeing those kind of eyes from someone he deemd to be one of his closest friend in all of Almyra.

Judging him. Hating him. Doubting him.

All his life he had experienced that from many people in his homeland. But it hurts even more to see it from someone whom you have trusted for many years.

Malik's tone sounds like it's real too, and not just for show.

The King entered, followed by the Queen and everyone stood in attention.

"Malik," Hasan addressed the man. "I grieve for your loss."

Malik bowed his head respectfully to him.

"I know this is hardly the time to call in this meeting." Hasan continued, looking over to the rest of them. "However, this is a concern. A Governor of Almyra has been murdered and I don't intend to let this go unsolved."

"Father, may I speak?" the eldest prince stepped forward. Hasan only looked at him sternly.

"No. I already know of the rumors going around." Hasan snapped, making the eldest prince step back out of fear, as he turned to look at Claude.

"Prince Khalid. I am giving you one chance to defend yourself."

Claude is not one to be intimidated easily, but the way his father is glaring is enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

He can't speak as carefree as he used to be or else his father will throw him into the dungeon.

Even if he's the favored son, just one misstep will end his dreams.

He can't have that.

He went through a war that he basically have nothing to do with if he didn't have the Crest of Riegan.

Almost died at the frontlines, saved the former King of Faerghus, and have entrusted everything to his love.

He has to keep his end of the agreement with her. And show the world that their pipe dream of unification is achievable.

Glancing at his mother, who gave him a slight nod of reassurance, Claude took a deep breath.

"I bear no ill will towards the late Governor." Claude said in a firm voice. "I never send gifts through runners. And I never give gifts of wine at all."

"Your seal is found on the letter that came along with the wine." The second prince interrupted him, making Hasan turn to him in irritation.

"I don't think I've given you permission to speak."

"Forgive me, Father, but his excuse is flimsy. Weeks ago, he and Malik did not end their talk in good terms. Khalid may have tried to poison him by sending the wine and an apology letter however, it was unfortunate that the Governor was the victim."

Weeks ago?

Ah, when he had asked Malik to gather information. They ended their talk in good terms, and he tries hard to rack his brain on what kind of view it would look like they had a fight.

Was it because Malik did not visit him for the longest time?

Possible.

Claude turned to look at his brother. "Are you suggesting that I sent the wine with the intention to poison Malik but the Governor got thirsty and drank it instead?"

"We do not know for certain if Malik simply gave the wine to his father because he doesn't want to drink it." The eldest prince replied.

Claude turned to Malik. "So, which one is it, friend? When the wine arrived, was it you who received it?"

"I did." Malik replied, keeping his tone neutral. "However, I was busy working and have set it aside. My father has weakness for wines made from Fodlan. I let him have the bottle."

Huh. Wine from Fodlan.

Only a few knows that Claude went there. Which one of these high ranking people inside the Hall paid enough of his own staff to backstab him?

The two princes are the prime suspects of course. But they know better than get directly involved.

Which one of the Governors that support them did it? 

"The letter we found is addressed to Malik. And it's your seal on the wax, there's no denying it."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that.

"My seal is well locked in my drawer." Claude told him. "And I brought it with me when I was away."

"So you're admitting to the crime?"

"No." Claude replied coldly, making Malik glance at him.

It's the first time he had heard him sound so...dangerous.

What did Fodlan do to him?

The youngest Prince of Almyra is not the confrontational type.

"It's true that I have my seal with me at all times. However, a few nights ago, someone had broken into my rooms and went looking for something. Probably my seal."

"Someone broke into your...?" Tiana said, her eyes widening before she scowled. "And you didn't report this?"

"Are you suggesting that someone stole your seal?" The first prince asked coolly.

Claude smiled tightly at that. "No. My seal is still in my drawer. However, a few documents about my research on certain dangerous plants went missing. Those that has my seal on it."

Hasan rubbed his temple. He knew his son's hobby is going to get him in trouble one day.

He should have asked the Court Physician to stop teaching him when it was still early.

"You know that it's impossible to take off a seal without breaking it." The first prince replied. "The seal on the letter was intact."

"It is possible, with careful removal and using the same colored thin wax to affix it on something else." A quiet voice drifted amongst the bickering princes.

They all turned to look at the source, Governor Phirria's son, Farid.

He's a rather tall and slender man, which is a physique quite different from the well toned body of any typical soldier of Almyra.

His face is slender as well, his shoulder length hair braided on one side and tied to his nape.

There's not one scar on his arms or face, which makes Claude wonder.

Did his father never let him deploy? Or is he hiding his scars on his torso?

Or is he a scholar instead?

Claude and Malik shared a quick glance at one another.

A surprising back up.

Or a trap.

They don't know where Farid of Phirria's loyalty lies.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Your Highnesses." Farid said, bowing politely. "But this murder of Prince Khalid's closest ally before being named as Crown Prince and pinning the blame on him is something too suspicious. He doesn't have many allies and removing his own allies in this Court is no sane man's doing."

"And what would a Governor's son know about this? We all know what kind of a man Khalid is." The second prince lashed out but Hasan's ringing voice stopped him.

"Let the man speak."

Claude hopes that this man is on his side. Or at least take a neutral stance and analyse the situation to get him off the suspect list.

He can't fail on his mission to be the new King of Almyra.

Byleth is waiting for him.

He'd be damned before he breaks his promise to her.

Forget about forming an alliance with his brothers. It's obvious that they have something to do with this problem.

He didn't want their relationship to end like this. He had seen how delightful it is to have siblings in Fodlan, seeing how Hilda is frustrated with Holst or how Raphael and Mercedes treats everyone as if they're their younger siblings.

He wanted to have at least an amicable relationship with them. They share the same father after all.

And if he can't reconcile with them, how can he even do that on a larger scale?


	7. Mask

Byleth let out a long exhale as she stood in the training grounds in the Riegan estate, a few handful of soldiers joining her in her exercise.

It has been several months since she moved into the Riegan territory with Dimitri.

So far, things are going well.

Dedue had arrived some time ago, and Byleth was glad to see him. Her open affection towards a man of Duscur sparked some minor rumors but easily got quelled by Judith.

She had followed Dimitri's advice on how to deal with the Faerghus dukedom and it yielded her good results.

Fraldarius proved to be her biggest ally, along with Galatea. Duke Fraldarius would always give her clear reports on each land, as well as relay her orders to the others without any misunderstanding. He would also give her advice on how to lower the taxes for the people since their land is still recuperating from the war.

She now realise why Dimitri relied on him that much.

In exchange, she helped Fraldarius to start a little economy during their coldest months. Seeds she herself have procured from outside of Fodlan, that will grow well even in the harshest cold. She had been experimenting on what seeds grow best in the cold before, five years prior when she heard from the Blue Lions that food is hard to come by, as they control the environment in the greenhouse.

She handed the seeds to Fraldarius and let him decide to which farmer he will give the first batch to while they wait for another shipment.

She has moved Kleiman out of Duscur territory and granted him the former territory that belongs to House Ochs. She then returned Duscur to its rightful people.

Gaspard is still unsteady on its feet, after she had appointed Ashe to be its new leader. Though she heard that Marianne is corresponding with him every now and then to help him.

Rowe, with Fraldarius's suggestion, is now under Gaspard's care since it's without a proper heir to inherit. Yuri has refused the position when Byleth offered it to him before he and Dorothea left the monastery.

Duke Aegir and Flayn's wedding is currently on hold as they helped their territory, and its surrounding lands, recover. Seteth is always seen going in and out of the monastery, leaving things to few people he trust. Many assumed he's visiting the Aegir territory whenever he can.

Ignatz has left the Leicester territory and is now on his way to Brigid. Though he did stop by the Riegan territory to deliver a painting of Byleth and Claude together that he made. And the said painting is now hanging in Byleth's office.

Lorenz has inherited the Gloucester territory from his father, and Mercedes is helping him on how to properly rule it. Lorenz's father is still unsure on how to feel about Mercedes being Lorenz's fiancée but Byleth isn't worried.

News from Goneril proved to be amusing.

Holst seem to have snapped and had beaten up Balthus when the King of Grappling challenged the strongest general in the Leicester territory for Hilda's hand in marriage. Right now, Balthus is recuperating under Hilda's care in their estate, probably admonishing her brother for being too cruel. Though, Byleth knows Balthus will challenge Holst again.

The other nobilities seem to be calming down as well and focusing on rebuilding.

Byleth stood her grounds on defense while the other soldiers tried to attack her in unison.

She easily disarmed them and sent them flying.

"Your strength never fails to amaze me." Judith said as she approached them.

Byleth smiled at her as she helped the soldiers up and healed their bruises.

"May I?" Judith asked as she took a training sword from a nearby rack.

Byleth chuckled at that, gently patting a soldier on his shoulder to get his bruise tended to by another healer.

"I think I'm not worthy of facing the Hero of Daphnel, seeing that you decimated your enemies before with no mercy." Byleth replied as she readied her own training sword. "But I'll try."

Judith laughed at that. "I'm honored you think highly of me, Your Majesty."

They started on their sparring.

Byleth lunged at Judith with speed that the older woman was taken aback, and parried on time.

Judith took a few steps back to regain her footing and then launched her own counter at Byleth, thrusting the wooden sword forward.

Byleth easily deflected it by raising her own weapon and sliding it away from her face.

They moved from one another, and Judith could feel the adrenaline pumping into her even though they have barely started.

She didn't display that kind of speed nor strength at all earlier.

Her Majesty was just holding back on the soldiers then. Or maybe whipping them into shape.

Judith moved in again on the offense and tried to strike down on Byleth.

She did not expect Byleth would come up to meet her, their training swords clashing and flying out of their hands.

Judith's initial reaction was to curl her hand into a fist.

Byleth's own hand were straight, aiming for the nerve on Judith's neck to knock her out.

Both of them swiped each other's attack to the side and continued on with their hand-to-hand sparring.

The soldiers around them stared in awe as the two of them kept one another on their toes, not letting their guard down.

Sweat ran down their body, and both were panting by the time Judith somehow managed to lift and flip Byleth over her shoulder with a grunt.

Byleth managed to fall down without breaking anything and she laid there on the ground, catching her breath.

Judith's maybe getting on her age but she's as strong as Jeralt. Byleth never stood a chance to win against her father and she let out a chuckle at the memory.

"I didn't break anything, did I?" Judith asked when she leaned down to look at Byleth. "I don't think the boy will get off my back for throwing you like that."

"It just reminded me of the time my father used to do that to train me." Byleth replied as she looked up at Judith's worried face. "Been a long time since I got proper thrashing."

"Thrashing is a strong word. I wouldn't even dream of thrashing the Queen." Judith said as she helped Byleth to stand up. "You were holding back on me."

"I wasn't, I assure you." Byleth sighed as they both took the towels brought to them by a little girl. Byleth absentmindedly patted her gently on the head and dismissed the soldiers for the day's training.

The two of them walked back to Byleth's office, where a package is waiting for her on the table.

"What's this?" Byleth asked curiously.

"It's that thing you asked me to get. I don't know what you plan to do with it but I guess the boy's habit of being secretive have rubbed off on you."

Byleth opened the package carefully. Inside the box is a half mask like Jeritza used to wear. She touched it gently.

"You don't plan on using that, are you?" Judith asked her, frowning. "I know you miss being on the field but that's not the life for you now."

"Don't worry. It's not for me. It's...for a friend. He needs it more than I do."

Judith raised an eyebrow at her. "A friend, huh? You mean that man you came here with?"

"Yes. Him."

"I have to admit, he got me curious. You and Claude kept his identity a secret from us."

"It's for the good of everyone." Byleth replied with a smile. "Thank you for this, Judith. I don't know who else to turn to."

"I did promise the boy to look after you while you get your bearings as Queen." Judith shrugged. "Why were you in the training grounds anyway?"

"I just needed to clear my head up." She admitted, a little embarrassed. "While I do have the basic understanding of each territory, it's not enough. And not many are liking the way I'm changing a few things inside the Church."

"Don't mind the little complaints at the side. People will always find a way to complain just about anything in life. Majority of the monks are now spreading the new set of values you are advocating, and the people are slowly accepting it. You should be proud of your accomplishments in a short few months."

Byleth cheered up a little at that.

It's true though. She had fixed her Court, with Houses Gloucester and Aegir as her Ministers. 

To Aegir, she gave him the duty of Internal affairs, making sure that any Imperial loyalists will not cause any further trouble.

To Gloucester, she gave him the duty of overlooking the Exterior affairs, such as relations with Brigid, Dagda, Sreng, Duscur, Morfis and Albinea.

When Lorenz asked why he's not tasked of overseeing relations with Almyra, Byleth only told him that relationship is hers to decide on.

The Church of Seiros has done the people of Almyra so many wrongs and as the new leader of the Church, it is her duty to right it.

And of course, she's also keeping it to herself because one day, Claude will return to finally bring their two worlds together. She wants to be the first one to welcome him home and make him Prince Consort the next day.

And let him deal with the paperworks as a monarch while she deals with the Church. She knows how much he hates it being stuck behind a desk unless it's her class (or doing any experiments), but it's a small price for him to pay for leaving before she could give him the ring.

It's better than making him do the dishes.

She retained Bergliez with their position as Minister of Military Affair while she lifted the burden off Countess Varley being the one in charge of keeping relations with the Church and handed it to House Hevring.

Varley didn't complain, but Hevring is a bit suspicious as to why Byleth would give such position to them. Keeping the Hevrings in touch with the Church means they're under surveillance constantly. They won't be able to enact any coup to start another trouble.

The Hrym territory is now under Ordelia, and the Count is trying his best to revive the poor territory that went through a lot of hardship like theirs.

The values and tenets of Seiros has been revised as well. The Cardinals, whom Byleth met the first time, were against it as she's basically changing the very core of the Church that stood for a millennium. Seteth was quick to defend and support Byleth's decision, while Alois kept her looking at the bright side of her decisions.

The Crest system has been abolished by her, much to the chagrin of the nobility. No one, especially the future generations, should ever be subjected to the cruel life of not bearing one.

"Thank you, Judith."

Judith returned her smile. "Seeing your smile really put everyone in a good mood, Your Majesty. You should do that more. Constant frowning might put early wrinkles on your beautiful face. You don't want the boy to run away from you because you aged fast, do you?"

After Judith left, Byleth went to her rooms to wash off the sweat and put on a new dress.

Taking the package that Judith brought for her, she carefully opened the false wall that connects her room to Dimitri's.

She only discovered it by accident, and have moved Dimitri and Dedue into those quarters immediately as she figured it would be best if she can visit them without raising any suspicion.

Dedue is always the one who'd receive their food once it arrives at the door and brings it to Dimitri.

It must be stifling for Dimitri to be locked up inside.

She politely opened the false wall in Dimitri's assigned room and peeked inside.

Dimitri is standing by the window, gazing outside, while Dedue is busy preparing tea.

She knows she should have sent them away already to Almyra, like what they originally planned. But she kind of needed Dimitri and his knowledge of how to be a leader of a huge territory.

Surely, Claude would understand. She maybe a charismatic leader but she's not very knowledgeable on certain things. She doesn't want to be seen as inexperienced in the way of politics. She had always deemed herself as a fast learner, only making one or two mistakes before getting it right.

But politics and religion? It's not really her turf.

And she was right that leading Fodlan and leading a battalion are quite different. Battalions don't argue with you for one.

And since Dimitri was once royalty, who was raised to be the next King, he may have a lot more insight compared to the others.

The two men inside the room looked up when she slowly opened the door and poked her head through it.

"Ah, professor..." Dimitri blinked, trying hard not to show his amusement by how she cutely poked her head through with a small pout. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is ok." Byleth replied as she entered the room, pouting. "Don't make it sound like I only visit you whenever I have a problem."

Dimitri chuckled as he moved towards the couch.

"I'm sorry. But you entered in a way that makes me think there is something wrong."

"Dedue, make him stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I agree with His Highness."

Dimitri frowned as he and Byleth sat down on the couch. "Dedue, I'm no longer royalty. Please. Just call me Alexandre like the professor does."

"And I've said that you can call me by my name." Byleth sighed then pushed the item she was carrying towards Dimitri. "Here, this is for you."

"For...me?" Dimitri said, confused as he reached for it and opened it.

"Yes. I thought maybe you're getting bored being locked up in here, hiding from everyone."

Dimitri lifted the mask and frowned. "This... Won't really much help. People will still know."

"Yuri have taught me a little on how to dye hairs." Byleth assured him. "I can't have you being sick being confined in here. And you need to have some exercise in. You don't want Claude teasing you getting wider."

Dimitri looked down at himself, alarmed. "Am I?"

"Not quite. But you don't want to happen, right?"

"I...well..."

"Besides, Dedue can also make use of the walk outside. You two might develop some kind of cabin fever. We don't know what kind of place your new home is, and I'm not sending you there with low health resistance."

Dedue only gave her a measured look but decided not to say anything.

Byleth only smiled at them.

"Dedue, the more you frown, the more I am feeling guilty as to why I'm keeping you two here." She said, looking at him gently. "Don't worry. I'll be sending you off in three weeks time."

"In three weeks..." Dimitri said softly, looking down at the mask. "Are you sure you'd be fine without us...?"

"There is peace now, Dimitri." Byleth assured him with a smile. "And I think I've learned everything I can from you. I've kept you here for too long."

She stood up and looked at Dedue. "I'll be sending the materials and instructions for his dye later."

The two of them watched her go through the false wall again and disappear.

"There's something off with the professor, don't you agree, Dedue?" Dimitri frowned.

"Yes...her sudden decision to send us away in three weeks seem to be suspicious."

Dimitri looked down at the mask in front of him. "She's hiding something from us, isn't she. But what?"

Byleth kept herself busy for the next few days, keeping up the appearance that everything is still well. Dimitri, now with his hair dyed black and wearing the mask and finally coming out of the quarters assigned to him, kept close to her.

At first, he scared off the soldiers patrolling when he walked down the hall with Dedue by his side. With his towering height, and garbed in black and blue with the Crest of Flames embroidered in his cape, and the mask on his face, he easily makes quite a striking figure.

Dimitri avoided talking to people, letting Dedue do it if needed as he feared he might still get recognized by some people by his voice.

The Crest of Flames on his cape was a gift from Byleth. He's the only one who's openly allowed to wear it on his person. It had sparked a few rumors, but mostly it concerns about his real identity.

Some says he's the soldier that the Queen has taken a shine on way back at Garreg Mach. Others say that the Queen has made him her personal knight, though his knighthood was not publicised.

His skill with the lance is unmatched, that much for certain when they watched him spar with Dedue.

But most of them whispered to one another that he's probably going to be the Prince Consort, seeing that Duke Riegan never returned.

They all have come to that conclusion due to him being granted to wear her crest. Not to mention, he's always seen spending time with Byleth in the gardens, having tea that has been personally been brewed by the Queen.

While they don't know who he is or what his background is like, they begrudgingly accepted him in the estate since he's the only one who can make Byleth smile.

Even Judith is a little worried about this mysterious man living in the Riegan estate, who is spending too much time with Byleth. She knows the Queen isn't a fickle when it comes to love, and that she's incredibly patient waiting for Claude's return.

But that knowledge alone doesn't quell the fear that maybe by the time Claude returns to claim her as his bride, Byleth's not going to be there anymore.

Especially when things are cold between their communication. Not once did Claude send a letter to Byleth, and Byleth would have wanted to send one or two but she doesn't know anyone who can deliver it to Claude.

As for Byleth's reason for granting him the permission to wear her crest, it is just preparations for his departure. She's not going to send the former King of Lions as a commoner to Almyra. She knows Claude wanted to have him a peaceful life, away from the politics (she wants it too for Dimitri), but she doesn't know much anything about Almyra apart from what Cyril can remember.

And if commoners in Almyra doesn't get treated well or get to live comfortably, she would rather send Dimitri as her ambassador than let him live a life of a commoner. Surely, Claude would understand.

During on evening, Dimitri politely knocked on Byleth's office. He heard a letter have arrived from Almyra finally, and he knows it's probably a matter of days before he leaves.

He just wanted to express his gratitude towards her patience of taking care of him and Dedue. He knows how risky it is for someone of her position to hide him from the public eye.

Not like any Blaiddyd loyalists would rise up against her. But Imperial loyalists would.

The Hresvelg line was ended by her, so why did she spare the Blaiddyd, keeping him under her protection? 

"Come in." Byleth said from the other side of the door.

Dimitri entered and saw her sitting behind the desk, a few letters on her table.

He could see that she's straining her smile when she faced him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her.

"No, everything's okay." She replied as she motioned for him to sit down.

"Professor..."

"Alexandre, we talked about how you should call me, right?"

Dimitri frowned, though it can't be seen behind his mask. He then sighed.

"Byleth... I know there's something troubling you... What is it?"

"Am I easy to read now?"

"Dedue has brought it to my attention when you gave me this mask. You are preparing on some kind of an attack, aren't you?"

Byleth gripped her hands tightly at that, then sighed. "It's just a small matter. The people Yuri sent out for an investigation have yielded result...somewhat. They found a few of the Slitherers and gave them a swift end. However..."

"A few escaped?"

"Yes. To Enbarr. We don't know what they'll do next but I'm sure I'm their target."

"You can send word to Duke Aegir." Dimitri suggested. "And have a sweep of Enbarr for those who will try to–" 

She shook her head. "No. Their escape into Enbarr is too obvious. As if directing our gaze there."

She sighed again, burying her head into her hand tiredly. "And just when word from Almyra came in."

"From Claude?"

"No. From the new King who calls himself Khalid. He said he's sending an envoy of peace to Fodlan, which will be arriving next week. I hope Claude is with them so that I can send you to Almyra once they leave, as my ambassador."

"No. I'm not leaving you. What if they attack you when we're away? Gloucester and Daphnel can't send reinforcements fast enough. The soldiers here are not enough to–"

Byleth smiled at him tiredly. "You're forgetting who you are talking to, Alexandre."

"Byleth..."

"As much as I loathe the moniker... I am still the Ashen Demon behind this gentle mask...and I will be for the last time, if I have to protect this peace."


	8. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of chapter title ideas :/

Claude cheerfully hummed to himself as he flies with his retinue bound for Fodlan, touching his clean shaven face every now and then, wondering if Byleth will love it.

He knows she regrets missing out on seeing him mature, so maybe by shaving his face and putting the braid back, it'll be like that time they met in Remire.

He wants to make her fall in love all over again with him at first sight.

Shaving his facial hair has nothing to do with his father's constant teasing about it, of how he can't grow a full one.

Not one bit.

It's not Claude's fault he didn't inherit that Almyran gene.

He has been crowned the new King of Almyra finally after three months of being Crown Prince. His parents were unable to believe he managed to get the result he had promised them.

Seven Governors stood behind his cause, after the incident that almost costed him his dreams.

The murder of the former Governor of Mysia has been resolved, with the Governor Gartias indicted as the culprit. Claude's older brothers were in league with the Governor, planning to remove Claude before he gets named Crown Prince.

Hasan's displeasure of Claude was palpable, that Claude almost thought that he won't be able to regain his position, even with his mother's help.

Claude was put under arrest while the investigation was underway. He was not allowed out of his quarters, and was not allowed to see anyone.

Not even his mother.

His father refused to see any of the princes until things get solved.

It's true that out of everyone in Almyra, he's the only one with the extensive knowledge of poisons, exceeding that of the Court Physician's. And that the document taken from his study is conveniently the one with certain directions to get the most out of the nightshade's berry. Though he's mostly interested in the leaves for the inconvenience it can cause to people, and have heavily annotated it.

The berries were just for extreme purposes, really.

Farid almost got him out of the trouble, with his exceptional observational skill. However, the same observational skills landed Claude his arrest.

That man should know better than to open his mouth about certain things.

Like how Claude is carrying a few bottles of poison ("They're harmless!" Claude said to his father who just heaved a deep sigh. "I swear! I even forgot I have them!") on him while being in his father's court.

Or like how Claude seems to be more worried about not getting the title of Crown Prince instead of solving the murder of Governor Mysia.

It was hard to clear his name, in all honesty. His older brothers were quite the adversaries.

If they were able to convince their father that it was him who murdered the later Governor, Claude was sure he's dead.

They make clean work, which can't be easily traced back to them.

It seems like while Claude was away for the past years, they managed to subvert the meager number of his staff to their side and had them spy on him.

Some of them were paid to make that mess in his study, to make it look like their target is his seal. He just doesn't know how they learned which one of those sealed papers is the one they need. He never said anything to anyone about color coding the seal wax on his papers.

Maybe the thief got lucky on getting that one.

One of them even tried to poison him with his own concoction during his confinement, under the order of the second prince.

No one has an ounce of loyalty to him, huh.

But at least that gave them a bit of a lead for this whole mess.

The nightshade document was recovered in one of the Governor Gartias's house, where a lot of well aged wine from Fodlan is stocked. It seems like they're trying to control the market by making an artificial shortage in Almyra so they rack the prices up and giving the Fodlan merchants the short end of the bargain. And maybe hope that some of those merchants get attacked by those who love the said wine, or because of the jacked up price.

It was Nader who conducted the search, without the King's permission. He was almost kicked out of his position for doing so when Hasan learned of it, but the Queen covered for him.

It was such a messy affair, but in the end, Claude got cleared and his older brothers were exiled from the Capital, stripped of their titles as Prince. Both of them were then housed by Governor Aidyl, and now Claude has to erase Aidyl from his plans of including him as his ally.

Though it's actually better for him to distance himself from the Governor due to his young wife. He doesn't want any misunderstanding once he brings Byleth over to Almyra as his Queen.

And he also removed Alcosta from his preferred list of ally. That daughter of his is better off with someone else. Claude have seen her and for his lovesick ass, no one can compete with Byleth's beauty.

Well, maybe his mother can. But that's different.

Hasan then named Claude the Crown Prince of Almyra after a few days.

Claude, with the help of Malik (who had renewed his promise to be his closest ally when he stepped up as the new Governor of Mysia), visited each Governor who would at least hear him out.

Phirria have pledged to his cause as easily as if they had just been waiting for him to ask them.

Mafii have also pledged to support him, thanks to Nader who have been telling stories of the young prince ever since Claude can walk and hold a bow. And the many other embarassing stories that Claude had to frown at Nader who's chortling at his corner.

It's like talking to drunk uncles who are fondly remembering that little kid they use to trick into doing embarrassing things in exchange for sweets.

Elion, Pios, Ordysis, and Mylien did not pledge as easily as the other two.

Of course, being the Crown Prince asking to have a talk with them, they humored him and only half listened to what he has to say.

And being shrewd politicians as they are, they all rallied themselves behind him after a few weeks of consideration.

Strengthening relations with Fodlan is downright impossible since for generations, Almyra and Fodlan have always been at odds.

Just because his parents are married doesn't mean that he can make the people of both countries be at peace.

But as he's the future King of Almyra, they all know they'd benefit from being at his side.

And they have heard that the new leader of Fodlan is quite a woman like Tiana. Strong, steadfast and probably gullible to the charms of Almyran men.

If Tiana heard them though, they're sure she would have beaten their asses without breaking a sweat. Hasan doesn't want to admit the truth that he's the first one who got lovestruck with Tiana before she approached him. He had seen her earlier that day and became quite the stalker until they met in that tavern.

So, really. It's the Almyran men who are weak to Fodlan women's charms. Nader is the witness for it, for both Kings of Almyra fell for such women of Fodlan.

Farid, Governor Phirria's son, have apologized wholeheartedly to Claude as soon as his name was cleared. He knows he's the reason why Claude got into deeper trouble than he needs to be.

Malik doesn't trust him but Claude accepted his apology and, just to annoy Malik because he really got hurt when his friend looked at him like that before, he has them working together once he became King.

Malik has been made the King's sworn brother and the State Secretary. Assisting him in his duties is Farid.

And the first thing Claude ever did as King after his father stepped down as part of their deal that Claude must have at least a few Governors on his side, was to send a letter to Fodlan's Queen about negotiating peace between their lands and signed it with his real name.

He tried his best not to make his letter to be too much of a love letter (he have wasted a lot of papers rewriting the letter to make it look as formal and Kingly as possible instead of a lovesick man who wishes to see his lover), and by signing his real name, he hopes that Byleth will catch on quick on who's the King she's going to meet.

Surely she hasn't forgotten his handwriting?

He also wanted to send a letter of concern about Dimitri and Dedue. It's been so long since he left Fodlan, yet those two hasn't arrived in Almyra.

Surely, Dedue is still alive? They can't keep Dimitri there forever in hiding.

But he couldn't risk sending a letter like that. It would be better to see the situation himself.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a good mood." Malik said to him as they made a quick stop over to rest their wyverns in the Mafii territory.

They're only a day away from Fodlan's Locket, where Byleth said in her reply letter which arrived a few days ago that the Duke Goneril will welcome the envoy and escort them to her residence in the Riegan estate.

Malik, Farid and Nader have all come to accompany him on his first ever peace negotiations. Claude only stared at Nader, who shrugged and said that it's his father's wish for him to go along with him.

"What do you mean?" Claude frowned. "Do I look so stressed all the time? Do I have lines on my face?"

"No. Nothing of sorts." Malik chuckled. "But you look carefree and excited. This is the first time I've seen you like this."

Nader snickered knowingly as he passed by. "The kiddo is just excited to see the Queen."

Claude glared at him, his ears slightly red. "At least show some respect."

"Oh, I would. If the situation demands it."

Claude crossed his arms at that, huffing. "Are you sure that you want to come with us?"

"Your father asked me to, kiddo. Not like I have a choice. He just want to make sure you're not going to be pressured by a woman from Fodlan and pretend to kidnap her to come home with you."

"Rude. She's nothing like that." Claude said. "And you know that Judith is going to give you quite a lecture for suddenly leaving us?"

"You should worry more about how you're going to explain to her about your circumstances." Nader pointedly said.

Malik frowned at Nader. "You have another...woman?"

"What? No. She's just an acquaintance. She helped me look after the kiddo while we stayed there..."

"His Majesty knows the Queen of Fodlan?" Farid asked curiously, looking at Claude.

"Well, yes. I do." Claude replied. "And I know you guys will like her. She's easy to get along with. And she's smart. And beautiful. And strong."

"And that sounds like an infatuated man." Nader laughed. "You couldn't even stop talking about her even before she was made Queen."

"Nader, please. Stop embarrassing me. I'm your King."

"You may have the title and the crown, but you're always that kiddo I looked after all those years."

Malik considered this new information.

Their King knows the Queen of Fodlan, and seems to be in love with her.

Is that...the other person whom he said has the other key to unlock the border between their lands?

Does Claude intend to marry her?

That would make a lot of problem.

The only reason why Tiana and Hasan's marriage was possible is because Tiana was just a daughter of a low ranked noble. Which will have no real impact on politics between the lands.

But if the King of Almyra marries another land's Queen, that would take a lot of paperwork.

For one, both lands have different values and religion. And the nobility will not sit idly by.

Who knows what Fodlan nobles would think about their marriage? Some of them may think this is another way of Almyra to take over their lands.

Not to mention, a Queen shouldn't leave her territory unsupervised. Even if she put Ministers to delegate her work to, her presence must be always be felt. If their King brings her over to Almyra, who knows what kind of trouble will brew inside Fodlan.

And when they have children, who will inherit which territory?

He highly doubts that the people of Fodlan would accept on being called part of the Almyran Empire.

Malik just hopes that their King has thought things through much more carefully. Kings and Queens are not free to marry just about anyone they fancy to be with, unlike the common folk.

They have to consider what their marriage will do to their subjects' lives.

The next day, they approached Fodlan's Locket carefully, with Claude sending Nader first to announce their arrival.

He was expecting to see Holst, in his armor and rather strict expression, to greet them.

Instead he was greeted by Hilda, with Balthus standing behind her.

The former classmates stared at each other in shock.

"Claude...? Is that really you...?" Hilda asked, as she stared at him, her eyes darting at the Almyrans behind him. "Wait... You're part of the Almyran delegation?"

Claude placed a hand on Malik and Farid's shoulders, to ease them down. Which didn't look reassuring enough as he's a head shorter than them.

He still hasn't told them what he actually did in Fodlan.

Or what name he went by.

"Hey, Hilda. I didn't expect the two of you being here." He looked over at Balthus, who doesn't seem to be too surprised to see him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hilda said, confused.

"Well, you know. A lot of things happened. I'll explain later. Where's Holst?"

Hilda only frowned at him. "My brother instructed me to escort the Almyran delegates to the Goneril estate for the meantime."

"The Goneril estate? Why?"

"There's some little trouble up in the Riegan estate the other day." Balthus told him, making Hilda turn at him indignantly.

"Baltie! You're not suppose to say anything about that to our guests!"

"The others are our guests, yes. But he deserves to know what's going on, as he is Duke Riegan. Especially if it concerns about her."

Trouble in the Riegan estate?

Byleth is in trouble?

"Balthus, tell me everything." Claude demanded. "What happened to Teach?"

Teach? Malik frowned at Claude's direction.

The new Queen of Fodlan was a teacher?

"Imperial loyalists attacked the estate in the middle of the night." Balthus explained. "Trying to murder the Queen in her sleep no doubt. But I think she was ready for it. However, her soldiers aren't enough. Holst departed to provide reinforcement for her since they're expecting a second wave of attack. I'm sure Judith and Minister Gloucester have sent reinforcement as well."

Minister? Since when did the Count Gloucester became Minister?

"Why did Lorenz let them pass their territory?" Claude said angrily. "Or Ferdinand for that matter?"

"They came through the mountains from the Faerghus dukedom." Hilda told him. "Charon and Galatea never noticed them, as they had posed to be merchants."

Claude started to walk off but he got held back by Malik by the wrist.

"You can't get involved with this, Your Majesty." Malik said to him. "This is a problem Fodlan has to deal with themselves."

The cold look on Claude's face made Malik let go of him. Nader only sighed.

"Your Majesty, the retinue you came with are not armed for a proper fight." Nader reminded him.

"That doesn't matter. I'll go alone."

"You know I can't allow that."

"The more you stop me here, the more danger she's in. I will not let the Queen of Fodlan come into any kind of harm."

Nader only sighed at that again. "And this is why your father sent me along. I'll fight alongside you. While I don't doubt her skill, it's better to go to her rescue than take chances."

Claude nodded at him appreciatively. "Thank you." He then turned to Hilda. "I'll leave the rest of the delegation with you to escort them to the Goneril estate."

Hilda scowled. "I'll let Baltie do that. I'm coming along with you."

Balthus only looked at her indignantly. "Holst will kill me you know."

Malik let out a heavy sigh. Obviously Claude is invested emotionally on this Queen. And the General is even vouching for her.

He just have to see for himself why. If she is anything like Tiana, maybe he can trust her even a little bit that they can pull off a miracle of actually uniting Fodlan and Almyra in peace.

"Your Majesty, even if we are not fully equipped for battle, we will not let you go alone with just the General."

Claude grunted. "If you were coming along in the end, why stop me in the first place? Jeez."


	9. Your Majesty

It was easy to repel the first attack for Byleth.

They were just but a handful of good-for-nothings. Bandits on the roads are much more organized than them if she were to compare their bumbling around.

They were the worst assassin ever hired.

Dimitri and Dedue were not even able to join the fray the first time, though they were armed when they bursted through the false wall.

It was barely an attack at all.

Her room was a bit thrashed and in need of repair, but at least she fended them off as if she was just doing some exercise.

However, she did not expect that they're going to unleash a lot of crest beast into the estate in the next two days.

It didn't take long for the estate to become a mess of a battlefield. The western walls were bashed in, crumbled into dust when the crest beasts rammed into them.

Bodies of her fallen soldiers littered the grounds.

Dark mages flinging their spells and breaking through the defensive line.

Dedue and Dimitri had taken the point of defense at the western wall where the beasts seem to be coming from.

Byleth, meanwhile, took the central grounds to face each Imperialists surging in the estate.

Though some of them, she recognised the crest on their clothes.

Slitherers.

Just like what Yuri's information network urgently sent to her a day ago.

Impressive.

Apart from starting up their own opera, Yuri is also working double time for her as he operates her spy network. He does need the funds to keep things afloat, and with the Queen's support from the background, they won't really have much problem on the financial front.

And Dorothea approved of it, only because she wants to help their Queen as well. But Yuri promised her that the spy network will not get in the way.

Dorothea refused the patronage of the Queen at the outset while they're still trying to get their bearings. It's not going to reflect well on them when they have her support but have not proven themselves to the people. Byleth agreed and gave them a few years of a headstart before granting them her official writ of patronage that they deserve.

The Immortal Corps that Claude left behind for her rained down their arrows from above, disorienting those who tried to come close to their liege.

Byleth got onto the midnight pegasus (how it managed to escape the stables is a mystery) she used to ride into battle before and flew up in the sky to join the Corps, surveying the battlefield.

She could see Dimitri and Dedue fighting off the beasts that are crawling through the broken wall. There seem to be five of them.

The Daphnel soldiers, along with Judith, have arrived a few minutes ago and have engaged those who are trying to escape into the city and create havoc there.

The Gloucester reinforcement have both Minister Gloucester and his fiancée, the Lady Mercedes, accompanying them. The couple were hurling their own offensive magic at the enemies and healing spells towards their allies.

Outside the city wall, she could see some dusts that can only be made by horses galloping with speed towards their direction.

More enemies?

No.

It's coming in from the East, so it must be Goneril reinforcement.

Probably Hilda and Balthus sent by Holst.

She could leave the enemies belowground to them and help Dimitri and Dedue suppress the beasts.

"Follow me." She ordered the Corps as they turned their mounts to where Dimitri and Dedue are.

She hurled her destructive fire magic towards the crest beast that was going to lunge at Dimitri, killing it instantly.

"Sorry!" She shouted at Dimitri who was almost crushed by the falling burnt body of the beast.

Dimitri only shook his head bemusedly as he hurled his spear towards the incoming beast, with Dedue following up an attack with his short axe.

She worked in tandem with them, pushing back the beasts away from the wall.

They were dispatching the last of the beasts when Holst ran up to them, panting and worried.

Byleth urged her steed to land down on the rubble gently, and Dimitri helped her down.

"Holst?" Byleth frowned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the Locket, welcoming the Almyran delegates?"

"I told Hilda to take care of it, and have them stay in our estate for the meantime." Holst told her. "Your Majesty, you're not hurt anywhere? I can call for the Lady Mercedes and–"

"Holst, breath." Byleth said gently, reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm fine. Alex and Dedue kept me safe, even during the first attack. And the Immortal Corps are still sharp as ever."

"We didn't really do much during the first attack." Dedue sighed. "Your Majesty is too humble."

Holst bowed to them gratefully. "Thank you, for keeping her safe all the same."

"What's the report up front?"

"Daphnel soldiers are rounding up those who managed to survive in the area. Gloucester is having the place cleaned, moving the dead bodies out." Holst informed her. "My own men are checking for stragglers who are trying to escape into the port or to the nearby forest."

Byleth nodded at that while a squire who came running took her pegasus back to its stable. "Very well...have the survivors interrogated and find out who's behind all of this. Then I'll go to the Goneril estate to meet with the Almyrans. We can't let them see this mess..."

"We can say you were...re-decorating." Holst said as they walked together, with Dimitri and Dedue following close behind them. "I heard the late Duke Oswald was always been complaining about that wall. He has no idea how it keeps on getting some cracks in it after the repairs. Like as if someone's been using it as their target for their spears or arrows."

"I think I have an idea who'd do that." Byleth replied, amused.

They returned to her office after checking on the Riegan soldiers who survived. Holst kept close to Byleth, while Dimitri and Dedue received the report from the Daphnel soldiers.

Holst kept his eyes on Dimitri, curious about this tall man who just appeared out of nowhere. His strength is always compared to Holst, making the Goneril General want to test him even more.

And the more interesting news about this man is that the Queen had deemed him worthy of being part of the Eisner royal family.

As her brother.

It caused quite a stir in the nobility, seeing that they all thought he's going to be her Prince Consort.

Now, they have a Queen and a Prince that some of the lower nobilities are trying to win affection from in the hopes of climbing the ranks by marrying into the ruling family and making children for them.

Dimitri tried to refuse at first, seeing that she had done quite a lot for him already. He can't repay his debt to her even if he lives forever. But she pointed out that by being her brother, no one will question her decision if she were to send him to Almyra as her Ambassador.

And she has given him her cutest pout, which Dimitri discovered is his weakness.

A soldier barged into the office, tripping over the carpet.

All four occupants in the room only stared at him.

"Get a grip." Holst frowned as Dedue helped the soldier up.

"I'm sorry, Lord Holst! Your Majesty! But our unit was ambushed just outside the forest area. There are more of them!"

Byleth narrowed her eyes.

Her mockingbird informant rarely get the number wrong. As far as what was reported to her, the people who had attacked the estate are all they managed to rope into their failed coup.

What are the chances of this being a trap? 

Which one is the trap? The first information given or this new one?

She took the Sword of the Creator and proceeded to walk out of the room.

No matter. She'll know soon enough.

"I'll deal with it. Lord Holst, come with me." Byleth said. "Alexandre will hold the fort for me. Dedue, have this man questioned further about this ambush while we make preparations."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Byleth walked out of the room, with Holst following close behind her.

"You don't trust that soldier, I take it?" Holst said as soon as they're out of range.

"My mockingbird never fails with information. And my soldiers aren't the types who'd trip over a carpet, even if they were in a hurry to tell me something." Byleth replied. "However, I will not risk the citizens further by ignoring this."

"So you'll spring the trap on them?"

"We're going to prepare as much as we can to lessen the damage." Byleth told him. "I can count on you, right?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Don't go picking random mushrooms or getting injured on my watch." Byleth said with a smile, making the strongest General in the land get flustered a little. "Hilda wouldn't forgive me."

"Your Majesty, I thought you didn't know how to joke."

"I may be working close with Seteth as Archbishop, but Alois is my father figure."

Soon enough, Byleth's troops who can still fight are ready to march out alongside Holst's. Dimitri only crossed his arms at this, wanting to go with her but she didn't even let him speak.

Dedue managed to get more information from the soldier, and Byleth discreetly ordered him to execute the said soldier if he tries to escape afterwards.

"Your Majesty, let me come with you." Dimitri said as they prepared to leave.

"No. I need you to protect this place if ever they have another group."

Byleth reached out to gently pat him on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile before heading out with Holst.

Lorenz and Mercedes have finally finished their rounds on healing those who are injured, while Judith supervised over those who are clearing the rubble by the broken wall.

Dimitri paced around Byleth's office while Dedue set down tea for him.

Byleth and Holst have only been gone for fifteen minutes. Yet he can't shake off the feeling something is about to go wrong.

"They're going to be okay." Dedue assured him. "The two strongest in Fodlan working together, they will surely make quick work of the enemy and return by sundown."

Dimitri looked out of the window, still worried. "I hope you're right, Dedue."

He turned away from the window, and went down to sit on the couch. As he reached for the teacup, a Gloucester soldier politely knocked on the door.

"Report, Your Highness." The Gloucester soldier said politely, bowing. "We have spotted a group of wyverns approaching from the east. The Minister is readying for another attack just in case."

Dimitri frowned at that. "Wyverns from the east...? Very well. We'll join the Minister."

Mercedes smiled at Dedue when they joined them at the ramparts.

"It's nice to see you again, Dedue." She said sweetly, then turned to Dimitri. "You must be...His Highness, Alexandre Eisner? It's nice to finally meet you."

"Er, yes." Dimitri replied awkwardly, aware that Mercedes knows it's him. 

Only a few handful knew about him living after all. And Mercedes is one of them.

He doesn't want her to get into trouble with Lorenz for keeping their secret.

Lorenz raised an eyebrow at his direction. "Not only she made you into her personal knight, she also adopted you? How curious. But we've never met you before during the war. Someone like you would have stood out from the rest."

Mercedes placed a hand on Lorenz's arm. "Lorenz, you are being rude."

"Rude? I was just asking–" 

"It's not our business whom Her Majesty deem worthy to be her knight and family member."

They saw the wyverns approaching the Riegan estate, making them drop the conversation, and Lorenz held up his hand to ready the Alliance archers to aim at the incoming group.

He would have ordered them to fire when another soldier came up to tell them that the banner they are flying is not from Fodlan and attacking them without warning might cause more trouble.

"Hey! How about you lower those arrows?" They heard one of the riders yelling down at them.

Lorenz stared at them, recognizing that voice, and immediately disengaged the archers, dispersing them to make room for the wyverns to land in.

The wyverns swooped down low and came to a rest onto the freshly cleaned courtyard.

The Gloucester couple, along with Dedue and Dimitri, came down from the ramparts and saw Hilda and Balthus sliding off the wyverns.

The others were rather burly men, quite intimidating at first glance.

Then they recognized Nader.

"Wait. If you're here..." Lorenz started, staring at Nader. "Does that mean... This is the Almyran delegates?"

"I don't remember you being intimidated easily by this kind of thing, Lorenz." The man who yelled down at them frowned at him.

Lorenz blinked. "Claude?"

"The one and only. Where's Teach?"

"Wait. It's impossible to reach Riegan territory from Goneril within a few short hours." Lorenz said. "And what on earth are you wearing?" 

"You'd be surprised how much stamina Almyran wyverns have compared to those of Fodlan." Claude replied drily, looking over at everyone. "They can cover distances like it's nothing when you're in a hurry."

He noticed Dedue is standing behind a rather tall man with dark hair and a mask.

That he presumed to be Dimitri because no one else have that height.

He has a lot of questions as to why his hair is black and what made him wear a mask.

And if Dedue has been found, why didn't they come to Almyra as planned?

He'll deal with those questions later.

"We can catch up later. Where's Teach?"

"She went into the forest to deal with the enemy troops." Dedue informed him.

"And you let her go alone?" Claude said incredulously.

"Lord Holst went with her." Lorenz replied. "She ignored our pleas to let us accompany her..."

Claude took a deep breath at that.

Byleth never learns.

Why does she always rush on ahead?

This is just the same as that time several years ago at the Sealed Forest.

He turned on his heels and briskly walked towards the stables. If only he didn't push his wyvern too much, it could still fly to help him search for Byleth in that damn forest near the estate.

"Hey, hey, kiddo...Where do you think you're going?" Nader called after him, following him into the stables.

"I'm not going to let Teach do stupid things." Claude told him as he turned to let one of his grandfather's prized roan out of its stall and threw his cloak over it to act as a saddle. 

Fully bridling the horse takes too much time. Besides, he's used on riding a horse without a saddle anyway.

"You are King now, kiddo. You can't just decide things on a whim." 

"And if a King won't act, how can his subjects even trust him that he can actually do what he promised?" 

He got on the horse and nudged it out of the stables on a full gallop, not letting Nader have a chance to reply. 

He passed by his surprised friends, that Malik wasn't even able to stand in front of the horse to stop him. 

"I'll follow him." Dimitri murmured to Dedue. "See to it that the rest of them are settled in." 

"But Your Highness..." 

"I won't let anything happen to them. Don't worry." 

Dimitri took his spear and followed Claude on foot. 

"Why is everyone just making their own decisions?" Hilda frowned.

"I will follow His Majesty." Farid said to Malik.

"Yes. Please keep that fool out of trouble." 

Farid slid away from them, following Dimitri.

"It seems Fodlan doesn't have a strict hold on its people." Malik said to Lorenz who bristled at that.

"Our lands have just suffered a drawn out war and is just recuperating." Lorenz replied heatedly. "It's only normal that the new Queen will have trouble from those who doesn't want the peace we fought hard for in our land." 

"What do cowards know about fighting?" Malik sneered but Nader only cleared his throat to stop them from bickering. 

"Governor Mysia, we're here for peace between our lands." Nader said then turned to Lorenz. "I'm sorry for this, Count Gloucester." 

In the forest, Claude followed the track that Holst's men have left behind.

Man, these people just stomp around. But he can't get angry right now. It's leading him to them after all.

He got deeper into the forest, finally hearing the sound of battle.

"Holy cripes. There's more of those things?" He said to no one in particular as he stared wide eyed at the mechanical monster he really hated on fighting.

At least there's only one.

He could see Byleth circling in the air on her pegasus, hurling her magic. Holst is fighting on the ground, hacking away at the enemy.

Sliding off his horse, Claude found a higher ground where he can have the advantage. Nocking his arrow, he drew his bow and released it effortlessly. His arrow found its mark, striking the enemy through its neck who had snuck up on Holst from behind. 

He continued to shoot, his arrows killing them instantly.

Behind him, he heard two hurried footsteps. He was halfway on turning around when he saw Dimitri dash out, his spear flying out of his hand and striking the axe fighter that is charging at Claude.

Farid also came out from behind, unsheathing his slim sword and engaging another swordsman.

Claude rolled with it, coming out to join them, shooting those who charged at him at point blank range.

Byleth seems to have the mechanical beast's attention and on the verge of defeating it.

He swears every time she goes out on the field, she gets stronger. She could easily be the one-woman army of Fodlan, and all of Almyra can't get through Fodlan's Locket if she were to stand there.

But there's also the port in Derdriu that they can easily access. Though invasions such as that isn't on the agenda.

He's here to unite their lands.

The only thing he's here to recapture is Byleth's heart as he comes in as her surprise Prince charming to the rescue.

Or King charming to the rescue. Or whatever.

When they have finally routed the enemy, Byleth landed down and slid off her pegasus, obviously tired of the fighting. Claude finally let out a breath, relaxing his shoulders as he ran over to her.

"Duke Riegan?" Holst said in surprised, as Claude skidded to a halt in front of him, fixing himself to at least look half presentable.

"Hi, Holst. Long time, no see." Claude said distractedly, his eyes locked on Byleth. "Erm, yeah. Can you, uh, let me and Teach be alone?" 

"This is hardly a place for a romantic reunion." Holst replied drily, shaking his head. Claude grinned at him, making a shooing motion.

"Claude?" Byleth called him uncertainly as she approached him.

"The one and only, Teach." He replied grandly, spreading his arms, waiting for her to run into his arms for a hug.

She didn't.

Byleth chuckled, eyeing him as he waited for the hug. "What are you wearing?" 

"You like it?" 

Byleth hummed as they finally closed the distance between the two of them. She eyed him up and down, then reached out to touch his jaw. 

"You're more baby faced than I remembered." Byleth said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I just thought you might like it." He replied defensively. "Do you?" 

"I'll think about it."

"Hey! I thought long and hard about changing my looks to surprise you." 

Byleth laughed, which is something that Claude really missed hearing.

Seeing her face light up like that.

Hearing her voice.

Being in close proximity of her after so long.

He's finally home.

Then his eyes caught some movement from behind her. He looked up and saw an archer aiming at Byleth's unprotected back.

"Teach!"

He snatched her, holding her close to him as he turned and his back is the one exposed to the archer.

The arrow lodged near his right shoulder blade, and their momentum propelled them downwards. Both of them hit their head on the large loose rocks that knocked them both unconscious.

The last thing the two of them heard were Holst and Farid shouting the same thing.

"Your Majesty!" 


	10. Peace

Dimitri sat in Byleth's room, bouncing his knee in worry as he watched over a sleeping Byleth.

He had hurled his spear towards the archer that attacked Claude and Byleth, and his Crest manifested because of it.

He's been trying so hard to keep it under control, so that it won't give him away.

He just hopes Holst and the others were busy and focused on the other two to notice him.

He had carried her in his arms, while Farid and Holst took care of Claude.

When they returned to the estate, everyone got to work on administering medical attention to the two unconscious Royals.

The Gloucester couple split the work between the two of them: Mercedes checked on Byleth while Lorenz is the one in charge for Claude.

Thankfully, apart from the minor cuts, there's no serious injury had befallen Byleth. Her head injury didn't bleed out and there doesn't seem to be any sign of internal bleeding.

As for Lorenz, he had a fight with one of Claude's retinue who won't let him come near the unconscious man. It was Nader again who had to intervene to let Lorenz finally heal Claude.

The arrow didn't damage anything serious to Claude, though it'll take some time for him to be able to use his shoulder normally. Lorenz told them to not allow Claude swing any swords or draw any bow while he's recuperating.

As for his head injury, he's just going to have a lovely little bruise on the forehead that will go away on its own after a few days or weeks unless he keeps touching it.

Judith has stopped by Claude's room to check on him, and Malik saw some semblance of Tiana from her.

That quiet confidence, her hidden strength when she started scolding Nader for letting Claude go on his own.

He had never seen the General so...careful with his words. The one time he had seen him that way is when he and Tiana got into a fistfight and had him taste his first defeat in the hands of a woman. Literally.

They've only been in Fodlan for a few hours, but Malik is starting to somehow change his view of the people there.

Only a little.

The women seems to be much more in control than the men. Which is highly unsurprising since their ruler is a Queen. He's sure she'll make Fodlan into a Matriarchal land.

Which isn't so bad, if Fodlan and Almyra will just be friendly neighbors. Almyra can learn a few things from Fodlan, especially about not underestimating women.

But if Fodlan and Almyra were to marry, with two idiotic Rulers who share one braincell and just rushes headlong into battle without thinking of their own worth (and getting knocked out at the same time), Malik has to put his foot down and talk to their King to some extent.

Dedue had stopped by their assigned quarters, having some food and drinks brought in for them by servants before excusing himself.

When Dedue entered the Queen's bedchambers, with a tray of fresh sliced fruit and a jar of lemon and mint infused water, he saw Dimitri holding onto Byleth's hand as if in prayer.

"She'll be fine." Dedue assured him as he placed down the tray on a nearby table. "Mercedes said she's just resting. She hasn't had a proper rest since the first attack after all."

"I know." Dimitri said. "I'm just...worried for her. Once we leave."

Dimitri sighed, rubbing his thumb on her knuckle, still watching her sleep.

"You can request to Duke Riegan to let you stay here instead of moving to Almyra." Dedue told him. "Things have changed since your first talk about this plan."

"Yes... Maybe... But if she disagrees...then we have no choice but to go."

Dimitri shook his head, dispelling any dark thoughts that is starting to creep up on him. He turned to Dedue, still holding Byleth's hand.

"How's everyone?"

"The Almyran delegates are in the rooms that Her Majesty has assigned days ago. Lord Holst is being tended to by Balthus."

"I see..."

"The repairs to the western wall will start tomorrow. The Lady Judith found some people to work on it."

"And Claude?"

"Still asleep. He will be able to lift his shoulder normally after a few weeks of rest."

Dimitri nodded and turned his attention back to Byleth, brushing aside her bangs gently.

She woke up with a little scowl after half an hour of rest, feeling the pain at the back of her head as she struggled to sit up. Dimitri, who was busy checking some papers that has been brought into the room for Byleth to sign, set it all aside to help her.

He placed several other pillows behind her back and poured water for her to drink.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A minor headache." She grumbled. "What happened to Claude?"

"He's fine. He's not allowed to use his shoulder for any strenuous activities for a while."

"I see... So much for keeping them in Goneril...They just had to see how incompetent I am as a ruler."

"Now that's not true." Dimitri said sharply to her, making Byleth stare at him in surprise. He cleared his throat, surprised by his own forceful tone. "I...ah, sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You took care of it, and have people tracking down the remnants of that organisation. You should believe more in yourself."

Byleth smiled at him gratefully before moving carefully off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need the bathroom, Alexandre. You don't expect me to hold it in?"

Dimitri helped her up and escorted her to the bathroom door.

"And have my robe ready. I have to properly welcome the Almyran delegates." She said before closing the door. 

"But Your Majesty. You need rest." Dimitri tried to say but his voice trailed off.

In a matter of minutes, the two of them were walking down the hall towards the eastern wing.

They could hear Claude's annoyed voice through the slightly opened door as he tried to get out of bed but the people around him won't let him.

"He's still the same after all these time he's away." Dimitri noted dully.

"I didn't really expect him to change over the short few months he was away." Byleth replied as she raised her knuckles to knock politely.

Her hand stopped halfway when they heard Nader's firm voice.

"Your Majesty, I know that you have quite an amicable relationship with the ruler of Fodlan before you came home to Almyra. But there is a time and place for everything. Right now, we're guests here. A visiting King can't just go and see her whenever he want."

Claude is...now a King? And not just here to be some sort of guide to the Almyran delegates?

The King of Almyra himself is Duke Riegan?

Dimitri looked down at Byleth, knowing this must be a shock to her. She had shared to him that Claude has minor royal connections in Almyra, and was worried about him not being able to come back to Fodlan safely.

Her expression is neutral at best, and wondered briefly if she's okay.

While this can't be counted as a major betrayal of sorts, she surely must feel that way. She had trusted Claude without questions, and have thought she had earned his trust as well when he had opened up about himself for a bit.

She had admitted to Dimitri before that maybe Claude doesn't see her the way she sees him, as he's much closer to the others and had kept a much more professional relationship with her until his confession.

"We should come back later." Dimitri said gently to her.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's fine."

She gently knocked on the door and opened it.

Claude brightened up at the sight of her.

"Teach! You're okay!" He said cheerfully. "Sorry if I wasn't able to protect your head properly."

"I would have failed you if you were still my student." She told him as everyone in the room only stared at them.

"Ah, good thing I've graduated." Claude chuckled. "Anyway, I know this is unofficial introduction but these people with me are the Almyran peace envoy."

He gestured to them idly. "Malik, Governor Mysia and my sworn brother. And my State secretary. Farid, son of Governor Phirria, and Malik's assistant. And of course, you know Nader. The rest are our retainers who are also carrying goods from Almyra as gifts to Your Majesty."

Nader only frowned at Claude. This is not really the time for him to be so casual. The people around them will not give the respect due to Byleth if their own King is so flippant.

This peace talk looks like it's doomed.

And this King of theirs need more diplomatic lessons.

"I welcome you all to Fodlan. I'm sorry you have to see us doing some...cleaning and chasing some rats out of the place." She said to them. "I wasn't expecting you all to arrive a day earlier."

She turned slightly to take Dimitri's wrist and have him move forward. "This is my brother, Alexandre Eisner. While this is an unofficial talk between our countries, I'd still like to tell you that I want to send him to Almyra when you go back home as my Ambassador."

Claude raised an eyebrow at Dimitri, who only gave him a minute shrug.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty." Farid said politely, keeping his eyes on Dimitri. "How can we trust a man behind a mask?"

Byleth smiled sweetly at him, making Farid instantly regret opening his mouth.

"My brother suffered an injury that he'd prefer to hide." She replied simply. Farid bowed his head slightly.

"I meant no offense, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry. We're used to it." She assured him and then turned to look at Claude. "I'll leave you for the meantime. Rest well."

As soon as Byleth and Dimitri left, Malik turned to Claude.

"Really?"

"What?" Claude said defensively.

"How did a man like you managed to charm such woman?"

"Through constant flirting." Claude said with a straight face. "And being around her all the time so no other man can make a move on her."

"You? Flirt? You can barely charm a stick. What's more with that kind of woman? Maybe you should just give up on her and let me take care of her."

Claude picked off a pillow from behind his back with his left hand and threw it at Malik lamely.

"Hey, she's mine. Keep your hands to yourself."

"She looks like someone who'd prefer to be with older, experienced men. Not a baby-faced like you."

"You really don't respect me. I'll charge you with treason."

"You can't charge me of treason if you two aren't legally married yet. And respect is earned, Khalid."

"We're engaged."

"Right. And I'm a married man. Stop lying, Khalid."

"As if someone would marry you. Your standards are too high."

"The very same words I'd like to say back to you. Did you make her drink a love potion?"

"Farid, help me here." Claude said, turning to look at the quiet man, who's watching them bemusedly.

"I'd be surprised if a sane woman marries either of you." He replied drily.

Malik snickered at him as he he threw the pillow at Farid who evaded it, while Nader only shook his head.

The future of Almyra has been entrusted to a couple of children.

Later that evening, after everyone has gone to sleep, Claude snuck out of their room and looked for Byleth.

He knows the layout of the Riegan estate more than anyone else, and he avoided the guards patrolling the halls.

While he could have just walked to her rooms normally, he's sure that they will stop him since it's past bedtime.

He stopped in his tracks when he passed by a glass door and saw Byleth sitting outside the garden where his grandfather liked to sit in the gazebo and have tea during the afternoon.

He stared at her, admiring her beauty that is illuminated by the moon outside.

Trellises covers one side of the gazebo to act as its background, with the moonflowers showing off their beauty.

If only Claude has a painter to capture this scene.

He crept up to her silently and then covered her eyes.

He felt her jump in her seat as her hands wrapped around his.

"Guess who." He said playfully. He saw her shoulders relaxed at the sound of his voice as he finally uncovered her eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulder to hug her.

"I've missed you." He murmured against her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Claude..." She replied softly, touching his arm gently. "When were you going to tell me?"

Claude took in a deep breath, before standing straight and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I wanted to surprise you, actually." He said, walking around and kneeling in front of her. "I didn't tell you everything because I wasn't sure how things will go when I got to my homeland. I didn't want to worry you further, since I left quite a responsibility on you..."

He gathered both of her hands into his and kissed them. "And I'm glad to say that things worked out. Though I ran into a small problem there but it's okay now."

"You could have at least told me your name."

"I...was actually liking the name Claude coming from you." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

Byleth sighed, as she lifted one of her hands free and cupped his face. "You should sit."

Claude obliged and dragged a chair close to her, intertwining their hands.

"What's up with that bit about Alexandre being your brother?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know anything about Almyra, and only go by what Cyril has shared with me." Byleth said, looking up at the moon. "I know I can trust you about helping him but I know you'd be busy with your own work and can't look after him all the time."

"Still, putting him in a position..."

"It's better to hide him in the open. At least I'll know immediately if something were to happen to him."

"What about the hair and the mask?"

"It was Yuri's idea when I asked him for a solution on how to hide someone without being too suspicious in the long run."

Claude let that one pass. Of course, it's Yuri. That man knows a lot of underhanded ways that Claude wouldn't even bother to try.

But at least this time, Claude can't complain. Yuri did help Byleth. Even if they had to employ the same tactic used to hide Jeritza's true identity.

He let out a sigh, smiling at her.

"Tomorrow, I'll be talking of peace formally with Fodlan, with you." He said. "And then on the second day, I'll be formally asking your hand in marriage, to unite our lands finally."

Byleth looked down with a sad smile. "Ah, yes...marriage."

Claude frowned at that.

That's not the response he expected.

Where's that bright smile and blooming face?

"Teach?" He asked uncertainly, reaching out to put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a small smile, taking hold of his hand as she looked at him.

He could see in her eyes that she had cried some time ago.

How could he missed that?

He knows he's infatuated with her but he wouldn't miss such an important detail.

There's hurt in those eyes of hers.

He had only seen those once. When Jeralt died.

But... No one important died today.

Why did she cry?

The small tremble of her lips was hard to miss when she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I will accept the peace between our lands, King Khalid. However, I don't think I can marry you like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	11. The real you

Claude laid awake on his bed on their third night in Fodlan, Byleth's words still resounding in his mind.

Can't marry him?

What?

That wasn't in any scenarios he thought things would go once she learns that he's King of Almyra.

Their peace talk as monarchs went smoothly, and Claude tried hard to see if she was just joking about her decision of not marrying him.

It's not a really good joke.

However, try as he might to set a meeting with her to talk about marriage, Dedue would only sigh and shake his head.

"Her Majesty is not intending to see suitors at the moment." Dedue would say.

See suitors?

They're engaged before he left Fodlan!

He's not just any suitor.

He's her fiancé.

He tried to sneak around the estate for the past two nights, to find a way into her rooms. But always, he's stopped by Dimitri or Dedue as if Byleth knows he'd try to talk to her.

Annoyed, he sat up on his bed, intending to force his way in whether Dimitri or Dedue like it or not this time.

He put on his soft shoes and snuck out of his room.

He barely took a few steps away from their hallway when a door opened, making Claude flatten himself to the wall and held his breath.

"Kiddo, whatever it is, just go to sleep." Nader said sleepily.

Claude didn't even dare to say a word or let out his breath. He just stayed still in the dark hallway.

Nader sighed tiredly, pointedly looking at him. "You really think I can't see you?"

"Nader, just go back to sleep."

"You should go back to your rooms and sleep. What are we going to do if they caught the Almyran King sneaking around the Queen of Fodlan's residence?"

"This is also my residence as Duke Riegan."

"Yes, I know. But you're here as a King and guest. Stop sneaking around and go back to sleep."

"But I need to talk to Teach."

"You've talked to her aplenty already."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Ah, Your Majesty." Dedue said as he approached. He bowed politely to them. "The Queen was hoping you were still awake. She would like to talk to you in the garden, if you're not turning in yet."

Claude blinked at that then gave Nader a look. The older man only shook his head.

"Please tell them not to stay up too late." Nader told Dedue.

Dedue nodded and motioned for Claude to follow him.

Finally. After so many attempts of trying to talk with her in private, she's facing him.

On right timing too because they're about to leave for Almyra in two days time.

Dedue opened the glass door for him once they reached their destination, where Byleth is seated once again in the gazebo. Her thick robe is draped over her shoulders, her long white nightgown making her look like a moon goddess has descended, and her hair tied in a low loose side ponytail.

On the table in front of her is a teacup that she's idly turning around its saucer.

He approached her carefully.

"You wanted to see me, Teach?"

Byleth managed a small smile, averting her gaze.

"Have a seat."

Claude sat down across her, frowning. He doesn't understand what's going on at all.

He knew she hasn't slept well for the past nights. She has that same look on her face like when she's pushing herself to her limits during the war.

She took a deep breath and then slid something across the table towards him.

He picked it up. It was a small, smooth velvet drawstring pouch, with a little item inside of it. He opened it and shook out the content.

It was the ring he gave her.

He gulped down the first words he wanted to say, afraid to ruin their relationship further.

He doesn't understand why this is happening.

"Claude...no, Khalid." Byleth said quietly, looking down into her teacup. "I stand by what I said about not marrying you this way."

"What is 'this way' you are talking about, Teach? I don't understand." Claude blurted out.

"I cannot marry a man whom I can't trust to not keep secrets from me."

"Secrets? It was just a minor thing and–"

"It may be minor for you. Something necessary." Byleth cut him off, her voice trembling. "However, what's the point of having a marriage where one side is always kept in the dark?"

"I never did that to you."

"You do, Claude. You always do. You know everything about me. Down to my birth, of who I am." Byleth sighed. "And I barely know anything about you, apart from what information was given to me or what you shared."

"Teach, I was going to tell you when we get reunited again. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I kept it a secret because I didn't want to worry you. I know you always worry if I get along well with people who prefers me dead..."

"And putting me as the new ruler of Fodlan was part of your plan all along, to put Fodlan and Almyra together as one kingdom?"

"It was the only logical solution, Teach." Claude reasoned with her. "If we put a person who grew up as a noble of Fodlan...who knows if they would even entertain my requests for peace. Even if with the Church's influence–"

"So, you admit that everything was your plan?"

"Yes, Teach. But please listen to me..."

He stood up and knelt in front of her, grabbing hold of her hands tightly.

"Teach...Byleth, look at me please. I..."

"Tell me, Khalid..." she said in a low voice, finally meeting his eyes. "Did you really love me or did you just took advantage, seeing that all of these feelings are new to me?"

Claude stared at her, wide eyed, as his heart twisted in pain to hear such words from her.

He had expected those doubts from the others.

Yuri has already voiced his concern beforehand.

He's sure the other nobility of Fodlan who did not witness their relationship develop first-hand would question it.

He's sure that the Church is going to object to their Archbishop marrying into a kingdom that has different views than them.

But this...

From his beloved Teach?

There must be a mistake. Or that this is just a horrible dream.

His feelings for her were the first genuine thing he ever felt in his whole life.

Something that he didn't sit down and plan on.

"Well, Claude?" she whispered, her hands trembling at what his answer would be and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she waited for his answer.

It broke Claude inside.

His own tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you, Teach. That much is true. There's no lie or deceit in it." He told her, his voice shaking as he brought up her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I would never lie to you about that. All that I confessed to you in the Goddess Tower before I left were all true."

"So why?"

"I..."

"Claude, you know that I trust you with everything. I never questioned any of your plans before. But this? This is different. We're talking about the rest of our lives together. Of the lands we are in custody of. This is not just any whimsical marriage."

She freed her hands from his, an action that pushed Claude's emotion over the edge and his tears won't stop falling.

Those hands he have always wanted to hold in his.

The very same hands that Dimitri held onto to recover.

He had always wished to the stars above ever since her disappearance to have her back by his side, his regrets of not telling her outright that he loves her before the battle of Garreg Mach.

He knew he's in love with her ever since.

And only intensified during the war but he suppressed it.

And those hands were pulling away from him.

Just like when he was a kid. When a kind woman held out her hand to help him stand up but when she realized who he was, she immediately let go.

He had always hated that when he's shown one kind act, people easily change their mind once they saw that it's him.

And it hurts.

He's just like any other child, born out of love between two people who chose to ignore prejudices. 

Why must they let go of his hand when helping him up, when he did nothing wrong by existing? 

His once composed self has melted in front of Byleth, revealing that child who had always cried in silence in the corner of his room at night.

Always crying and hurting on the inside as he grew older.

Always questioning why there's so much hate and people not even trying to understand one another.

He had learned to ignore it, put on a facade so that they know they can't hurt him anymore.

"Teach..." he choked as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pressing her palm against his cheek. 

"How can I trust you, Claude?"

Byleth looked into his eyes, her own tears running down uncheck.

She doesn't want to do this to him.

But Alois have told her in his letter that arrived a day ago that if she were to love, there must be trust and no secrets at all.

It's also what Jeralt would say to her if he were alive.

She knew that writing to Alois about matters of love is something of a surprise but she doesn't have anyone else to talk to about it.

Seteth is too busy with Flayn and reminding Ferdinand about what he must do to be a good husband.

She can't talk about it with Dimitri.

Hilda is definitely out of the question.

Mercedes is busy helping Lorenz.

Judith is close to Claude, so she's sure the Hero of Daphnel would probably lash out on him before Byleth could stop her and create more misunderstanding.

Alois is the closest to a father figure she can have. And he did say that if she has a problem, she mustn't hesitate to talk with him.

And even if this is a little heavy handed, she must.

She wants to trust Claude again.

Loving him is not going to last if she doesn't trust him.

Respect is another thing that Alois had written in his letter.

Without those three together, a relationship is doomed.

She wiped her tears, sniffling. She pressed her hand to her nightgown to dry it quickly before reaching out to wipe Claude's tears.

"Will you give me this chance, Claude, to know and love the real you?"

He lowered his head, pressing a light kiss on her fingertips.

"Yes..." He murmured. "If it's you..."

He didn't hesitate on telling her everything.

All raw emotions and hurts.

Laid out to her in the open.

How, as a youngest prince of Almyra, he's always been targeted of hate due to his mixed heritage.

Of how he grew only fully trusting a few handful people.

Of how he genuinely wanted to make the world see that people are just the same, regardless of race or status.

How his parents' love, and those few mixed heritage people he had met in Almyra, drove him to try and change the views even if only a few people. As long as he knows there can be a safe place for people like him. Him being favored as Crown Prince candidate was just pure luck.

Of how his own grandfather even doubted his credibility being a Riegan until they tested him, with Judith's backup, to see if he has the Crest as his mother's letter said.

Of how being with her in the Academy changed everything for him.

The place became bearable, almost fun, even if the Golden Deer House isn't as united as the other two.

Even when people doubted him and his intentions when his back is turned to them, he knows that Byleth is always going to be there for him.

And when he thought he lost her, he only managed to get by every day, hoping and praying that she's alive somewhere.

That dawn when they were reunited, he wanted to hold her. Thankful that she returned to him alive.

And how during the war, he liked being alone with her, even thought of intentionally sleeping on her lap but he knows that it's inappropriate.

Byleth sighed as she took her robe off her shoulders and draped it around Claude, who had fallen asleep on her lap.

All the little details, even petty unimportant ones, he had shared with her.

His uninterrupted talk, coupled with lack of sleep for the past nights, have drove him to exhaustion as he laid his head on her lap. He held onto her hand loosely as he sleeps.

She gently ran her hand through his hair, humming the same song she had heard from Rhea several years prior to him.

It will still take some time for her to process everything, to search within herself if she still want to spend the rest of her life with him.

She wants to. She really wants to.

But she also doesn't want to regret her choice.

Once she marries the King of Almyra, their lands will be one. She doesn't want Fodlan to be just a vassal state to Almyra.

She doesn't even know what Claude plans with Fodlan.

If she wasn't the Queen who had received lessons from Dimitri on how to rule a land in a proper way, she would probably just jumped into Claude's arms without preamble and let him rule both kingdoms.

Which will surely incite a lot of problem, especially from her opposition.

It will not be a peaceful rule at all. And will never be.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Dimitri approaching them. She quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" he asked gently. "It's almost midnight."

She nodded, looking down at the sleeping Claude on her lap.

"He talked himself to sleep..." she told him as she tucked the long strand of Claude's hair that he always braid in the morning behind his ear.

"You broke him."

"That's a rather blunt way to put it but it's for his own good. He won't put down the walls he placed around himself that he doesn't even notice...I don't know how I can help him to actually trust me with his whole being."

"There could have been another way."

"Yes, I know. But we live apart and don't have many chances to see each other. Doing it when married will not bode well. I'll apologize to him in the morning."

Dimitri only shook his head. "I didn't know you have a cruel side too. I'll bring him to his rooms."

"I didn't want to." Byleth sighed. "But I won't get informations from him before he leaves. And who knows when we'll meet again."

He gently picked up Claude, slinging one of Claude's arm around his shoulder.

"I don't think that would work." Byleth said, noticing that Claude is dangling.

"Not my fault he's short." Dimitri muttered as he crouched low so that Byleth can arrange Claude on his back before hooking his arms below Claude's knees.

Byleth turned to the table, picking up the ring and placed it on her forefinger.

She only has a few weeks to decide. She knows once things settle down, the two of them would be forced to take on a spouse to continue their line.

If Claude will not give up on her after this, she'll accept his proposal. But first, she also have to prepare the whole Court and the whole Fodlan for it.

She doesn't want them to think that they have been conquered by Almyra through political marriage.

She then slid her mother's ring into the pouch.

"I'll be going now." Dimitri told her.

She turned to look at him, a half formed plan in her head. "Bring him to my chambers."

Dimitri stopped on his first step, then slowly looked at her.

"Your...chambers?"

"Yes. My chambers."

"And where will you sleep?"

"In my bed. Where else?"

"With Claude?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well...tongues will wag in the morning."

"Not like as if we're sleeping naked."

"People will still talk regardless."

"We're just sleeping. What else is there to talk about?"

"Why then?"

"Just...because." She replied hesitantly as she looked for the right words, covering herself up with her robe. "I need to do more thinking about Fodlan and Almyran relationship..."

"And you need Claude in your bed to do that?"

"Alexandre."

Dimitri only looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. "I know I shouldn't butt into your problems, seeing that I lack the worldly experience you two obviously have....but you're just as bad as Claude is."

"I...what?"

"Nothing."

Dimitri hitched Claude a little more securely on his back before walking back inside, leaving Byleth dumbfounded.

"Wait. Alexandre. Get back here." she called after him, briskly walking to catch up with him.

"No."

"Don't give me that tone, young man."

"Your Majesty, you're tired. You should rest. With His Majesty here."

"Alexandre, that's not what I–"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll make sure no one will come in the early morning to wake you two up."

"Since when did you have this snark, Alexandre?"

"Have you forgotten about my friends, Your Majesty?"

"I never thought they would have rubbed off on you that way. You were such a sweet, young man..."

Dimitri let out an amused huff as they walked side by side.

"It does feel like we've become siblings, don't we, Your Majesty? It reminds me of Glenn and Felix..."

"You make me feel like I'm your mother instead."

"Well, that would be nice too. However, do I really have to carry my new father like this?"

Byleth scowled, reaching out to pinch whatever skin is exposed under the mask.

"Cheeky kid."


	12. Ring

It has been some months since Claude and his retinue have returned to Almyra, with Dimitri and Dedue tagging along as Byleth's Ambassador.

He had some people fix two of the rooms in the Palace for Dimitri and Dedue to stay in, while the house they originally planned for them to use became a place where a few of Byleth's borrowed Mockingbirds were housed.

They stayed there as Dimitri's personal staff or something.

Dimitri and Dedue preferred to stay in the simple residence during the weekend, as they want to look around the market without the fanfare.

Hasan and Tiana had laughed so hard, they were doubled over and there were tears in their eyes one day when Nader told them how the King of Almyra was caught sharing the same bed with the Ruler of Fodlan.

People say he was snuggled quite close to her.

"I know I gave you the name 'Claude' in honor of one of our grandmother who left home to get that man, in hopes you'll go out there and get what you want." Tiana said as she tried to breathe and wiped her tears. "But you took it to the next level. I can't believe it almost resulted to an international scandal right off the start of your reign."

"In my defense, I don't even know how I got there." Claude said defensively, getting embarrassed by how his parents are laughing.

"Sure, you don't know. And here I thought I was daring already when I took Tiana home." Hasan laughed, hitting Claude's shoulder with a large affectionate hand. "You dared to bed the Queen in her home turf. You really did grow up. You're no longer that brat that I have to whip up to be a proper man."

"I guess Almyran men really can't resist the charm of us Fodlan women." Tiana grinned at her companions. "You should admit it."

Nader rolled his eyes, while Hasan only pinched her cheek. "Fat chance. You women of Fodlan find us alluring and irresistible. We're probably better in bed compared to those men in your homeland."

"You two disgusts me." Nader said with a grimace. "I'd figure the spark between you two would have sputtered out by now. It was already too much to see the kiddo stare at Queen with lovestruck eyes."

"Will you please listen to me?" Claude said, a little annoyed. "I honestly don't know how I got into her bedroom. And we have our clothes on."

"The deed is still can be done with clothes on, kiddo." Hasan grinned at him, glancing at his wife who then elbowed him hard on the ribs. He gave a little oof, massaging the spot that got hit.

"Nader knows best about that." Hasan continued, chuckling at his friend. "Did you taught him about that?"

"Leave me out of this." Nader frowned, crossing his arms.

"We didn't do anything and I have no memory of getting in her room." Claude insisted.

Well. It's true.

He seriously don't know how he got there.

All he can remember was that they were talking in the garden.

Lots of tears and hurt.

It's one unforgettable night.

If Byleth had him moved by someone, why not into his own rooms?

The only logical answer is that Byleth is the one who moved him and couldn't be bothered to drag his sleeping ass to his own rooms.

Well. It was nice to sleep in the same bed.

And yeah, maybe he had dragged her into his arms for a snuggle.

And may have snuck a kiss or two.

It was a nice thing to wake up to after all that.

He thought he was dreaming in all honesty (he didn't want to wake up if he can give her a long good morning kiss) until she opened her eyes blearily while his face is pressed against hers.

And with some cursed timing, a servant has knocked and opened the door to bring Byleth her breakfast. The servant stopped dead on her tracks as she was about to place the tray on the nearest table upon seeing the scene in front of her as Claude sat up in shock.

He and the servant stared at one another, wide eyed, until the servant immediately excused herself and slammed the door shut.

Byleth sat up, a little grumpy with the noise, and invited him to have breakfast with her as if they didn't just have quite a conversation the previous night.

He's still hurt by all of it though. He was slightly rude to her when they left and have kept professionally in touch as one monarch to another.

He had laid himself bare (not literally) to her and still, her answer to his formal marriage proposal is still "I'll think about it."

Who wouldn't get annoyed with that?

Not to mention, she still gave him that accursed pouch with the ring in it when they were about to leave. He didn't see her wearing it on her finger, so he knows it's inside that pouch.

He threw the pouch into his bedside drawer and never looked at it again.

Things soon settled down between Fodlan and Almyra. Fodlan's Locket is now open to everyone, though there are still some guards posted just in case some trouble makers show up.

Judith occasionally visit Almyra, on the behest of the Queen, with her children.

And the only people happy to see her were Tiana, Malik and Nader's youngest daughter.

Tiana is happy for obvious reasons, to see her closest friend and confidante after how many years.

Malik got interested in Judith's daughter the first time he had seen her. Well, now he can't deny that he's one of those men who fell head over heels for a woman from Fodlan.

And he just have to find a way to win Judith's approval.

Nader is not quite happy to see Judith in a honesty, seeing that his precious youngest daughter is smitten with Judith's eldest son.

He's not ready yet to give her hand in marriage. Not to anyone. Not even to a friend's son.

Months passed by quickly, with Claude solidifying his rule as King of Almyra with the help of his trusted Governors. While there's still attempts on his life to remove him, it has gradually lessened when they saw how effective he is as a leader.

He had made peace with his older sisters, and with their support, the Almyran Court became a little more solid under him.

The eldest princess, while tied down to the opposing family through marriage, had convinced the ruling Governor of Ardim to finally support Claude. He doesn't know how she did it, but the last he heard is that she left her in-laws and moved back in the palace with her child to fully support him.

He hasn't heard any divorce happening, but maybe they're dealing with it quietly.

The second princess seems to be interested in Farid as well, which Claude finds amusing whenever he catches those two interacting. Farid is too dense that even the most blatant attempt of the princess in flirting can't cut through it.

Alcosta is still trying hard to get Claude marry his daughter, as he's been on the throne for quite some time now.

Claude ignored the said Governor and instead, chose to stay over where Dimitri and Dedue are. He's always found on his downtime sharing a meal or a drink with the Fodlan Ambassador.

And he's back in the Ambassador's residence today.

He'd heard that Hilda and Balthus have arrived and sought out Dimitri for a place to stay in. The Ambassador and his aide were currently out, one of the servants said, with Malik to do some inspections of the market trade.

"Oh hello, Claude." Hilda said with a frown. "Or should I say 'Your Majesty'?"

Claude grinned at her. "We're all friends here. Just call me Khalid. Or Claude. Whichever. We're not in the Audience Hall after all."

He turned to Balthus, who has a few new bruises and his arm on a sling.

"What happened to you?" Claude asked him curiously.

"Well, you're now looking at the strongest man from Fodlan." Balthus said cheerfully.

"I don't understand."

"He defeated my brother." Hilda sighed. "The idiots brawled for a whole day and broke a lot of things. It was embarrassing that Her Majesty personally tended to my brother."

Claude blinked.

Byleth was in Goneril territory? Why?

"And why did you have to fight Holst?"

Hilda held up her left hand, and Claude stared at it.

A wedding band.

Well now.

This is surprising.

Hilda is the first one to actually tie the knot in their batch.

"And Teach is in Goneril because...?"

"My father and brother doesn't want me to go unless Baltie and I are properly hitched. So we had to send some people to...let's say, invite Her Majesty to the Goneril territory to officiate."

"I told her that a regular priest would do but she insisted she wanted Her Majesty to do it." Balthus said apologetically. "But we didn't really drag her. We just had some people divert her carriage while she's on her way back to the Riegan territory after a visit in Ordelia..."

"You had people kidnap her." Claude said incredulously, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm surprised Alois didn't raise hell to get her back."

Hilda decided to ignore his accusation, because it was Seteth who raised hell after he learned what Goneril did. "By the way, Claude. When are you two getting married? Some people are starting to talk you know."

"Talk about what?"

"That the King of Almyra is a scoundrel, deflowering the Queen and Archbishop after she had shown him hospitality. Then just left her." Balthus told him. "People are now telling her that Holst is the best candidate to be Prince Consort."

Claude bristled at that. "We didn't do anything. And I left a formal proposal months ago. It's Teach who is holding back on her answer."

Hilda crossed her arms at that. "Did you do something to upset her then?"

Claude averted his gaze, scratching the back of his neck. "I seriously have no idea."

Apart from hiding his lineage that is.

Maybe because he stole kisses when she was asleep? 

"Well, you better give another marriage proposal." Balthus told him. "They are starting to pressure her to take in Holst as Prince Consort."

"Why Holst of all people?"

"Well. Alexandre was made into her adoptive brother. There's no one else in Fodlan worthy in all honesty." Hilda replied. "Other males have some inferiority complex."

Claude shook his head. "I doubt anyone would try to compete if they have set the bar with Holst."

"Seriously, you two should get married. Time is marching, Claude. Soon, the year is going to change." Hilda told him.

"It's out of my hands, Hilda. If Teach won't answer my proposal, then...I have no choice but give up on her."

Hilda scowled at him. "I did not bust my allowance on getting the two of you together by giving her tea to share with you for you to give up on her. You should send another proposal. Maybe she's just waiting for it."

"Enough about that." Claude replied, hastily changing the subject. "What brought you two here?"

"We're off for an adventure, to the East." Balthus grinned at him.

"You know that Almyra stretches to the East."

"Yeah, but surely Almyra has a place they haven't conquered yet." Balthus said. "That's what adventure is. To discover places. And maybe get in a good brawl or two."

"And you two specifically stopped by the Capital because...?"

"Well, because I wanted to speak with you about Her Majesty. And to collect the debt you owe me." Hilda sighed. "She looks so lonely. Always looking at that ring you gave her when she thinks no one is looking."

Claude stared at her. "Excuse me?"

He must have misheard that.

"While she doesn't wear it often on her hand, she always have it around her neck." Hilda replied. "I think she started wearing it that way because she go out once in a while to deal with crest beasts to relieve stress. Probably to keep it from getting dirty."

Claude stood up suddenly, his brain going through a lot of thoughts.

"I...have to go." He said, bumping into a corner of a table. He grimaced at it, massaging his leg. "I'll see you later or something."

"Huh? Where are you going? We're not done talking yet! I haven't even said what I want as payment for the debt you owe me!"

"And didn't you promise me that you'll introduce me to your mother?"

Hilda looked at Balthus with a questioning look. He raised his good hand in defense.

"I just remembered I have some...King business to, uh, attend to. Terribly sorry. I'll get back to those stuff in the coming days. If you're in no hurry."

On his way out of the Ambassador's residence, he bumped into Dimitri who was just returning with Dedue.

"Claude?" Dimitri said, surprised.

"Sorry. I'll come back later. I just need to check on something."

Claude rushed back to the palace, almost running back to his room. He even knocked over a few servants who were carrying the day's laundry. Some of the guards thought he was being chased and, in an alarm, followed him.

He slammed his bedroom door open, tripped over the newly installed carpet (a gift from Dimitri, as Ambassador) and ripped open his bedside drawer.

The velvet pouch sits there, almost sad to look at.

He picked it up and, with trembling hands and heavy breathing from his run, he opened it. Turning it upside down, a ring rolled out of it onto his palm.

It's not the ring that he gave her.

It looks like it's made of white gold. With a curious design and looks like it has amethysts in it. But upon closer inspection, it's actually one of those rocks that can be only found in Almyra.

How did Byleth get her hands on such ring?

And why didn't she say anything to him about looking inside the pouch?

He then remembered his attitude towards her when he left.

Right. He shouldn't have done that. Maybe that's why Byleth didn't say anything.

But...what does this mean?

He thought back on the years he have curiously followed her around.

And overheard her and Jeralt talking in front of a grave.

Jeralt said something about a ring, and how he wanted Byleth to give it to someone she would love the same way he had loved her mother.

Was this it?

He looked up at the guards who skidded to a halt in front of his door.

"Your Majesty! Are you unharmed?"

"Who's chasing you?"

He blinked at them, holding the ring between his fingers.

"She said yes." He said stupidly to them.

"Erm...Your Majesty?"

"All these time... She had already said yes." He repeated.

The guards looked at one another uncertainly.

"Your Majesty?"

He looked down at the ring, still a little dumbfounded.

"She said yes and I was too stubborn to see that." He said to himself. He turned to the guards. "Have the cooks prepare a feast in the Fodlan Ambassador's residence tonight, and some of our best wines. I'll be dining with them. And have a serious talk with His Highness."

The guards looked at one another in confusion but did as they were told to do.

Later on that evening, Claude sat with Dimitri, Dedue, Hilda and Balthus in a rather obnoxious dinner.

Big fat pheasant meats covered in delicious sauce, the flavor seeping through the meat. Veal meat has been tenderized and barbecued to perfection. There's stew that is flavored with a pomegranate syrup and another stew of carrots and meat. There's also meat mixed with vegetables soup that Balthus didn't know he'd actually like.

Soft breads and rice were laid out for them to choose from to accompany the said meats.

Fruits were also aplenty on the table, and their cups were always full of wine.

As for dessert, Claude only let them have it since he's not particularly fond of sweets. He's actually amused that Dimitri has a sweet tooth. The big man actually took the largest portion of the saffron ice cream.

He passed it off as him wanting to celebrate Balthus and Hilda's marriage since he wasn't able to attend.

After their abundant dinner, Claude dragged Dimitri into his study room and shared wine with him.

"So, what do you want to talk about this time?" Dimitri asked as he took his cup.

"The same topic."

Dimitri sighed, looking over at him. "I can't say I know what goes inside her mind. We've been through this before."

"Yeah, I know. But I think this one, I have this feeling you'd know."

Claude gently placed the pouch in front of Dimitri.

"Ah. Yes. That one." Dimitri said after he took a sip of his drink. "She did say something about a pouch she gave you. Have you looked into the content?"

"Yes, I did."

Dimitri stayed silent at that as he rested his head on his hand, looking at Claude.

"I don't remember seeing this ring before. Apparently you know about this." Claude started, prodding the pouch.

"Yes. She had showed it to me the night before we left." Dimitri replied. "Told me it belonged to her mother. She wanted to give it to you as an apology and to make a promise."

Claude raised his eyebrow, intrigued. "Go on."

"Well. She didn't really say much. She just told me if you haven't opened it after a year and didn't come to me, I should remind you."

"And now that I opened it, have seen the content, what now?"

Dimitri chuckled, raising his cup to him. "You have a Queen. That's as much as she told me."

"That's...an entertaining thought. But let's backtrack a little. What's this promise you mentioned?"

Dimitri stood up and went over to a drawer to pull out an envelope. He returned to the table and handed it to Claude.

Claude ripped it open and while he's reading the content, Dimitri sighed in defeat, thankful that his frown is hidden behind a mask.

"I guess I have to get used to calling you brother-in-law. What's the Almyran word for it again?"


	13. No borders

Byleth walked around the Riegan estate, frowning.

She can't find her cat.

She had recently came home from Garreg Mach, after she had finished her duties as Archbishop.

She had been working nonstop to prepare Fodlan in the eventual intermarriage of two lands and two faiths ever since Claude had left.

And it was not an easy work.

Alois was happy that she got a formal marriage proposal but Seteth wasn't too keen about it since the faith of the Church has always been exclusive and have never thought of accepting or acknowledging another.

And then there's another side of the problem, the nobility, which she got helped from Lorenz and Ferdinand as they ironed out the details they are going to present to the other nobilities before she formally accept the proposal.

The idea of her marrying into Almyra and leaving Fodlan isn't settling well with the devouts of the Church.

Some even thought it was all a scheme of Almyra to conquer Fodlan, since they have been trying for how many generations.

The stress drove her into dealing with the crest beasts but soon it lost its effectiveness. And having lost interest in dealing with monsters, she ended up adopting a Riegan tabby she had affectionately named Sothis. 

Seteth (and some members of the Church who are still at the extreme side of devotion) didn't find it amusing, but Byleth is sure the goddess Sothis would find it hilarious that Byleth misses her so much that she ended up having to name a cat just to have her around.

It's hard to be treated as a hero and a religious person everywhere she goes but it's harder when she's not allowed to have that one thing she want in life.

A peaceful, happy life with the man she loves. Just like anyone else.

She now understand what Lorenz have been saying about the nobility being restricted in many ways in regards to marriage. 

And now, Judith has told her that her recent visit to Goneril had been viewed as her finally dropping the idea of marrying into Almyra and choosing Holst as her husband.

Rumors spread fast that the Queen spent time alone with Holst to tend to his injuries after his bout with Balthus before he let Hilda marry.

Does nobility have no other things to do than gossip or take interest on her life? How about they focus on their people and make it better for them? 

"Ah, there you are, Sothis." Byleth said when she found the tabby in the garden where she had her talk with Claude many months before.

The tabby was splayed on the table, soaking up the sun. When Byleth sat down, the tabby only looked at her with bleary eyes, almost like a scowl, before laying her head back down, rolling over to her other side.

She swished her tail idly, that Byleth twirled idly between her fingers.

Sothis only irritably flicked her tail free from Byleth's touch.

Seeking to annoy the cat further, Byleth gathered it close to her and plopped her face into its fat tummy.

It has been months, and letters with Claude were nothing but diplomatically polite.

Sothis's deep purr as Byleth pressed her cheek lightly on the tabby's tummy was a consolation for the tired Queen.

Maybe she should have just told Claude outright her feelings instead of writing about it and giving the sealed letter to Dimitri, instructing him to give it to the Almyran King if he had seen the content of the pouch she had given him as a parting gift.

She had convened everyone in her Court in Garreg Mach to talk about the said political marriage, after she had finally convinced Seteth and the Cardinals that the move will not result to her changing the faith of the people of Fodlan to that of Almyra's.

And as for the nobility, she will negotiate with the Almyran King to keep Fodlan as an independent ruling land, where the Prince Consort will have no actual power to govern.

The inheritance, if they were to have children, will be discussed further if the Almyran King will accept those terms.

While she is tempted to just abdicate and give the Crown to Dimitri since he's actually born to be King and appoint a different Archbishop in her place, that's not really what Claude would want.

And to her, it's like running away from a responsibility that she had willingly took upon herself.

She'd be setting a bad example for everyone.

She winced slightly when Sothis kicked her face and stood up to walk away from her.

"Ah, Your Majesty." she heard the polite voice of Duke Fraldarius as he approached her. Servants were behind him, bringing tea for the two of them.

"Duke Fraldarius? This is a surprise." 

"I'm sorry for not letting them announce my arrival, Your Majesty." Rodrigue said as he bowed politely while the servants placed down the tea and the sweets on the table. "And for going ahead on asking them to make you your favorite tea." 

Sothis sniffed at the biscuits, curious.

"No, it's fine. Have a seat." 

Rodrigue obliged her and sat across from her, taking the pot and pouring the tea for the two of them.

"I've heard from Alois that Almyran Pine Needle is your favorite, Your Majesty. It made me a little curious so I purchased some from a merchant on the way here."

"I fear it might be too strong for your taste." Byleth said as she thanked him, taking the cup. 

"Well, it will satisfy my curiosity." Rodrigue chuckled, looking at the tabby who is still sniffing on one of the food.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "You're against the marriage to Almyra, I take it?"

"Politically? Yes." Rodrigue answered her as he looked down at his cup. "However, I also see the positive side of it. Almyra will no longer try to invade, so we don't have to watch the Throat and focus our defenses against Sreng."

He took a sip, surprised by the strong earthy flavor. "That...is definitely different from the black tea variants I've tried."

"It's definitely an acquired taste." Byleth agreed. "But it's great, doesn't it?"

Rodrigue smiled at that, setting down the cup and looked at the cat who had stolen one biscuit.

"It's still hard to accept the fact that our own Duke Riegan is also the King of Almyra." He finally said. "What are you going to do if the nobility will use the people against you? They could say that you're selling Fodlan to those who have been trying to invade us for so long."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it as well. What I have said in Garreg Mach is the only thing I can promise to Fodlan. The rest depends on Claude. This is his mother's homeland after all."

Rodrigue only looked at her for a moment. "Have you thought of giving the crown to your...ah, adoptive brother? Surely that's the reason why you took him in just in case this problem arises."

"I have. But it won't really solve the problem." She told him. "What's the point of a unification of both lands if the two ruling monarchs are not going to be an example for their lands? If this is just any normal political marriage, maybe that would work."

Rodrigue smiled at her. "May I ask one thing, Your Majesty?"

"If I can provide an answer."

"You love Duke Riegan, don't you? That's why you're trying so hard to make this work instead of doing it the easier way. Give the crown to your brother or have your brother marry into their family."

Byleth blinked then smiled at him. "Yes...I'm still a simple, common woman behind all of these brocades and titles."

Rodrigue took another sip of his tea. "Well, if Your Majesty really love him and that he loves you back, I guess I can support you on this marriage."

"Lord Rodrigue?"

"It's one thing I learned from my son, Glenn. And Ingrid. I don't know if anyone ever told you of their story..."

Byleth sat there as Rodrigue shared his story about how those two were at odds at first while children but eventually came to care for one another. His talks with Glenn about how he wanted to have a peaceful life with Ingrid once she's of age.

"While theirs is not a story on a grander scales like yours, I think you are trying your best to have that same story where you can inspire people to strive for a better relationship with others." Rodrigue said, looking at Byleth gently. "And you want to do that yourself since you have the position and influence to do so."

"You make it sound like I'm selfless." Byleth chuckled.

"Well, from my point of view, you are, Your Majesty." Rodrigue laughed. "Not only that you helped Fodlan heal from the war, but also giving it a new beginning by opening the border we had closed for so many generations, to forge new relationship and have better understanding about the world around us."

Byleth stared at him hard and then joined him in laughter.

"New beginnings for everyone, for both side of the border." Byleth said, smiling into her cup. "I'll be honest with you, Lord Rodrigue. Such things never crossed my mind."

"Really, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. All that I have in my head is how I can convince everyone that marrying into Almyra is a sound, political move while also getting our dreams fulfilled along the way."

"Dreams you shared with the Almyran King?"

Byleth looked at him with the gentlest smile she can give him that Rodrigue couldn't help but get drawn to her charm even more.

"Yes. For people to realize they shouldn't let walls stand in the way of understanding and knowing one another. People will surely have different beliefs in life, and we can't change that. However, we share the same skies and seas. We breathe the same air and walk on the same earth. There's no reason to hate just because of differences in belief and thinking."

Byleth sighed. "I know it's too much to ask from the people of Fodlan, but if we can start it now, it's going to be our legacy to them."

"A legacy of peace and understanding." Rodrigue murmured. "Lambert said something along those lines before..."

"Lambert? Ah... Dimitri's father..."

"Yes...unfortunately...things didn't go well..." Rodrigue sighed, then smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry to have dampen the mood suddenly, Your Majesty."

"No, it's alright. King Lambert was your closest friend."

"Yes...and Dimitri...I wasn't able to protect him...and I wasn't able to tell him something important..."

Byleth sat there for a moment, staring at him, as slight guilt gnawed on her conscience.

Rodrigue have been loyal to her, and have offered her insight where the younger nobilities can't.

Maybe she can trust him with that secret.

"Lord Rodrigue, there's...something I'd like to talk to you about my brother."

"His Highness? I admit I got curious about him, especially when I heard he has Dedue by his side. Dedue has sworn many times that his life is only dedicated to Dimitri, it's surprising that he is under service of His Highness who only shares the same name."

Byleth was going to open her mouth about that when Sothis padded over to Rodrigue, meowing loudly at him, having discarded the biscuit she stole.

And at the same time, a servant came over, bearing a tray with three envelopes on it.

"Your Majesty, letters have arrived from Almyra and from... Yuri Leclerc."

The two of them blinked and Byleth picked up the envelopes.

She opened Yuri's letter first.

Their mobile opera is doing well, and his Mockingbirds have been dispatched to find Cornelia and her lackeys whom they found was the mastermind behind the attack on the Riegan estate.

He had assured her that he will keep Dorothea safe while he's the one personally going to execute Cornelia so that Byleth can sleep well finally. And that he will not like it if Byleth is going to intervene just because she's worried about them.

Assassination is what he does best after all. Well, more or less.

He had also assured her that the Mockingbirds will still operate exclusively for the Crown after disposing Cornelia. A high ranking nobility like her will certainly need eyes and ears everywhere. Besides, she's the one spending generously on them, knowing how dangerous their work is.

"Troubling news?" Rodrigue asked her, frowning.

"Nothing of sorts." She replied as she folded Yuri's letter and placed it back inside the envelope. "Just former students writing me some letters. It's the highlight of my day, amidst the job."

Rodrigue chuckled as Sothis jumped down onto his lap, kneaded through his pants, and curled up to nap.

"You sound like a proud parent when you talk about your students, if you don't mind me saying that, Your Majesty."

"Well... They did say that teachers are like the second parents in their second home."

She picked up one of the letters from Almyra, and checked who it is from.

The seal on the enveloped belonged to Dimitri.

Wondering what would make Dimitri write to her urgently since it's outside of his scheduled report to home, she opened it quickly.

Has Claude given up on her?

Did he marry someone else?

Is he going to just settle for the border being open that way?

Is all of her work of trying to win Fodlan's blessing on their marriage for naught?

She unfolded the letter and was surprised to see Claude's handwriting instead.

And his short letter was childish enough ("Ha! Got you! You thought he's sending bad news to you, didn't you? That's what you get for not telling me straight that you said yes and taking on the burden of winning Fodlan's blessing on our marriage on your own. I already had a plan on that but I guess it's useless by now.") that Byleth wanted to squish his face once they meet.

She picked up the last letter, with the official seal of the King of Almyra.

Inside is a formal letter of marriage proposal from the King himself. Again.

He had also included the provisions of their marriage in it.

Which perfectly aligns with hers.

Almyra will not treat Fodlan as a vassal state. Will not force the people to change their faith.

And will let the Queen of Fodlan practice her faith as Archbishop openly for her people.

As for the inheritance, they will decide on that when the time comes.

Byleth looked up at Rodrigue, who was watching her quietly as he idly scratched Sothis's ears.

"You look like you've received some good news." He said with a fatherly smile.

"I did. The Almyran King had charmed my brother in pranking me for a moment." She shook her head in amusement.

"Lord Rodrigue, would you like to see the other side of the border with me?" 


	14. Family I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes. Sorry. Got distracted by War of the Visions.

News of the Queen of Fodlan agreeing into marrying the Almyran King spread fast.

Some were happy about it, some were not. But as the Queen's court have shared with the people of Fodlan through a herald of what this marriage will mean for both lands, they somehow accepted it.

If they can sleep with no worries of Almyra attacking them, and that their peaceful lives now will not be disturbed by any more unnecessary bloodshed, then they will accept it.

The devouts also quieted down, relieved that the King of Almyra will not force them to convert, and let the Queen still be their Archbishop.

Malik and Farid were sent to Almyra as soon as Byleth sent her formal reply of acceptance to the marriage, to give her dowry and to escort her and her family to Almyra.

Byleth brought along Seteth and Flayn, with Ferdinand of course, and Alois and his family to stand in for her extended family for formal meeting of each family to talk about the marriage.

Claude's suppose to be the one to do that, but Byleth insisted that she would also want to do a State visit in Almyra, to see his home.

She also brought along Rodrigue, with the intent of sharing with him the secret about her adoptive brother.

Their travel took a long time, four weeks by horse-drawn carriage from the Riegan territory. They would have taken the wyverns for faster travel, but Alois's wife and daughter have no training on it. Byleth doesn't want to traumatize them, being several feet in the air and nothing to catch them.

The journey would have taken only three weeks but it took longer than it has to be because Byleth kept on wandering off on her own, like a curious child who seem impressed on seeing a new, and unfamiliar place.

When they arrived at a village near the border, Byleth was immediately fascinated with the place.

The houses were arranged in a particular manner she cannot fathom that Byleth had to ask Malik about it (after he had a slight panic attack when he couldn't find her as soon as they arrived in the inn that has been constructed by the royal family generations past, for their travel), and the State Secretary just shrugged at it.

"It's a form of defensive structure. Not like we are expecting any attack from Fodlan...it's more for the weather and the few occasional monster that comes from the mountains." He told her as they walked around. "This is the simplest one you'll see around here, Your Majesty. I'm sure you'll find things more interesting as we approach the Capital."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. In two days, we'll be in a major city. Bustling market, obnoxious houses owned by merchants, larger gardens and the squares full of children, running around."

Byleth chuckled. "You seem to hate the merchants."

Malik shrugged, smiling. "Not all merchants. Just that...the merchants in that city are assholes, if Your Majesty will forgive my vulgarity." 

"I don't mind. Do tell me about it."

"It's not really much of an issue. But being the first city where merchants from Fodlan stop by on their way to the Capital, they buy things for a cheap price if the Fodlan merchant is not bright enough and then have the nerve to sell it to the Capital on a higher price."

"Isn't that the purpose of trade? Buy cheap, sell high. Make profit. Even if it means they're cheating on the people." 

"Not their way, no. If they had bought the wares from the Fodlan merchants on a fair price, that would have been fine. But they cheated, pocketed the money, and don't pay their taxes right. The King is trying hard to get rid of those merchants but they're protected by someone."

"The Governor?" 

"Oh no, not the Governor. The Governor is loyal to the King, being General Nader's brother and all that. It's the leader of the merchant association that is giving him the headaches."

Byleth laughed at that. "He's not really good with dealing with merchants. I've sent him once on an errand to get some supplies, and he had to pay twice the price. I had to drag him back and conduct an impromptu lesson on how to do it properly."

Malik stared at her in disbelief.

"You...sent our King on an errand?"

"Yes. And pretty much the Minister Aegir with us too, on stable duties with Minister Gloucester for a month. Though, I'm more impressed with Khalid's performance on doing rounds at the sky with the Knights."

Malik blinked at her. "I...see."

Byleth laughed again. "I'm sorry. It must be too surprising for you...he was once my student. My brightest but also my biggest troublemaker."

"Well...yes. A bit. I knew Khalid ever since he was a kid and... He's a brat, in all honesty. He refuses to listen to his elders. Or to his teacher and hides away somewhere to tinker with his little bottle of poisons."

"Yes, he had shared that much with me." Byleth replied, noticing a small cart where they are selling some warm snacks. Little kids and a few adults were standing around it.

Malik raised an eyebrow at that. Khalid shared stories of himself? Really?

That's how much he trusts her?

She walked towards the cart curiously, making Malik take a deep patient breath before following her.

The Queen of Fodlan doesn't seem to be tired at all, while everyone else in her group is tuckered out and resting back in the inn.

Well, maybe that's why their King likes her. She can keep up with his eccentricity, bouncing from one thing to another when his curiosity gets the best of him.

He ordered a small packet of the said snack and handed it to her.

"I wasn't really..." Byleth started but Malik only smiled at her.

"It's the only thing I can give you right now, Your Majesty, but I promise I'll get you a proper gift once we arrive in the Capital. As thanks for helping little Khalid come out of his shell."

Byleth took it and took a peek.

It looks like small deep fried doughs, glazed in something shiny and sticky. She took one out and bit into it.

The sweetness flooded her tastebud, added in the crispy texture on the outside and the softness of the inside made her like the simple snack.

Malik got reminded of when Claude was still a kid, he used to love those snacks. His face would always light up when Malik brings him some, until someone copied him and then tried to knife little Claude while he's happily eating.

Ah, good old childhood days.

Maybe Byleth can bring that joy back to Claude on eating that snack. Even if he says he no longer like sweet stuff.

"Just...be careful not to eat too much." Malik reminded her as they walked back to the inn. "You might lose appetite for dinner."

"That sounded like a well practiced line." Byleth noted as she picked up another one and eating it.

Malik laughed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It just...reminded me of little Khalid."

"You really care for him, do you?"

"Well. He's like a little brother to me. We're cousins, but I've looked after him more than his own brothers." Malik replied. "He was such a little brat, I've taken a liking to him."

Byleth smiled at him. "Thank you for caring for Khalid. When he needed it the most as a child."

As they continued their journey to the Capital, Byleth is getting more and more out of control on her aimless wandering that Malik automatically follow her out even though they haven't set down their things yet.

He had taken on being her tour guide around each city that they stop in. And have been buying her various snacks and giving her a little more in depth history lesson of the land.

And upon their arrival in the Capital, Claude (who still clean shaves his face because he's that petty whenever his father teases him) is the first one to rush out to greet them with a frown. Dimitri and Dedue also waited with him, giving a polite bow to Byleth.

"What took you so long?" He asked them as he reached for Byleth's hands, then looked down at them. Finally, she's wearing the damn ring.

He's also wearing hers, which stands out on his hand.

"Her Majesty was taken with the sights." Malik replied, amused by the worry on Claude's face. "So I obliged her instead of hurrying along."

Claude turned to look at Byleth, who just gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I guess habits die hard..." Claude muttered, dropping the topic finally. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"Welcome to Almyra, Your Majesty." He said, winking at her. He looked over at her companions. "Oh...hey, Seteth. Is it alright for you to leave the Monastery...?"

"I'm not completely tied down to the Church, Claude." Seteth frowned at him. "Or rather, Your Majesty."

"Claude is fine. We go way back, after all." Claude told him. "Come on in. Your rooms are waiting. Get some rest before we get into the festivities."

He placed an arm around Byleth cheerfully and started dragging her away.

"Where are you bringing Her Majesty?" Malik asked pointedly.

"I just want to have a talk with her in private. We'll see you all later." Claude replied flippantly, waving a hand at them. "Take care of our guests for the meantime."

Malik shook his head. Their King will never be a serious monarch. Maybe if he marries the Queen of Fodlan, it will be balanced out?

Servants brought in their things to their respective rooms, offering them refreshments, a bath for those who want to wash off the sweat, and clothes for the evening's festivities.

As for Claude, he had dragged Byleth to the rooms he had prepared for her. He ushered her into the bathroom to quickly wash off her sweat and stood by the bed, having a hard time choosing what to make her wear for the evening.

Two sets of clothes, one in vibrant colors of cream and gold, the other is color matched with his own black and gold.

Well, he guess he can be a little show off today and picked the black and gold.

Matching clothes may seem childish, but at least they'll stand out that evening. And it will be a nice contrast for her hair and eyes.

"Khalid, do you really have to stand guard here?" Byleth asked him as she came out of the bath half an hour later. Claude looked over at her, then continued to turn until he's no longer looking at her, his ears red.

Why did she come out of the bath with just a towel? He's sure he had someone placed a bathrobe in there for her.

"Well, yes. I just want to make sure you're comfortable settling in." Claude told her as he shuffled away from the bed, his back still facing towards her. "Here's your clothes."

Byleth picked it up, inspecting it. "You picked this for me?"

"Yes. Put it on quickly so I can look at you face to face."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that as she turned away to the dressing room.

"Normally, you'd leave these in the dressing room." Byleth said conversationally as she puts on the soft shirt and pants then the comfortable floor-length Almyran robe, her mind going blank for a moment, questioning herself if she put them on right. "And that you'd have some people to help me put this on..."

"Well, I figured you'd hate that so I didn't bother..."

She came out of the dressing room, frowning. "Khalid...I need help."

Claude looked over at her, then snickered at her half-dressed state. "Are you tempting me, Your Majesty?" He said to her as he walked over to her and fixed her robe. He then reached for the soft, decorative belt and placed it around her waist.

"Well, if you had some people to help out..." Byleth trailed off as Claude pulled her close.

"Cat got your tongue, Your Majesty?" Claude teased as he finished securing the belt.

Byleth scowled, pinching his cheeks.

"Claude von Riegan." Byleth said in her teacher's voice that his trained mind went to become her student again.

"Yes, ma'am?" He immediately replied, blinked, then frowned at her. "What happened to you calling me Khalid?"

"I'll call you Claude if you're in trouble."

"I didn't do anything."

She squished his face between her palms lightly. "So, why did you drag me off? You said you wanted to talk."

He gently removed her hands from his face. "I wanted to talk about your little plan back in Fodlan. But I'll let that one go and talk about why you brought Duke Fraldarius along. You're gathering a lot of father figures..."

He turned her around and had her sit down on the bed before going to the nearby vanity and picking up a comb and some hair ornaments for her. He went back to the bed, moving the soft shoes she hadn't noticed for her footwear near her, turned her around and started combing her hair.

"Huh, you're growing out your hair?" Claude asked her as he ran the comb through as Byleth slid her feet into the shoes. When he hit a tangled part, he meticulously focused on it until it's free.

"I can cut it if you want." Byleth replied, liking it that Claude is combing her hair.

The last time someone combed her hair in a loving way was her dad when she was thirteen. They stopped doing that when she reached fourteen for some reason.

She wished they had continued doing that, no matter if it was awkward. It was one of their relaxing bonding moments apart from fishing.

"No, no, no. Don't. I like it." Claude told her quickly as he sectioned her hair and started a loose braid. "So, there's one extra in your retinue. What's going on?"

"I brought him along for Alexandre..."

"Why?"

Byleth sighed. "Lord Rodrigue is a kind man, and I feel guilty about keeping it a secret from him..."

Claude pursed his lips at that as he finished off the loose braid with a simple gold hair cuff.

"Are you sure it's a good decision?" Claude asked her as he turned her around. "Once he learns about it, aren't you afraid that he'll turn his back on you?"

"I'm counting on Alexandre on explaining things to him properly..."

"Well...if you want to..."

"By the way, Khalid."

"Yes?"

Byleth crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow at him. "Is it traditional for the King of Almyra to drag the visiting monarch to her quarters, wait for her to finish her bath, fix her clothes and comb her hair?"

Claude stared at her for a moment then grinned at her. "Not really. But I wanted to have some private time with you. We won't really have that once we go out of this room."

"And you made me wear this because...?"

"Because for the festivities tonight, normal Fodlan clothes will get in the way." He winked at her. "Anyway, I have one more question before we go out and introduce you to my parents."

Byleth inclined her head, curious. "Go ahead."

"Why did you tell him to put me in your bed that night? I'm the one suffering from it."

She smiled guiltily, looking away from him. "Oh, that. It...backfired. I was suppose to wake up before you...but I was too tired and got comfortable with you there."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

Claude smiled at her, holding her hand as he stood up. "Well, I got my kiss back then. All is forgiven. Let's go meet my parents. My mother's excited to meet you after she learned you're Jeralt's kid."

Byleth nodded and stood up. On their way to the door, she held him back slightly. Claude looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

She looked down on his left hand where he had placed her mother's ring. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Khalid." She told him simply.

Claude frowned at her, looking down on where she's staring. Rolling his eyes, he reached out to pinch her nose.

"You really think I'd let you go? Sure, I was hurt when you did that. But I figured you wouldn't do that with no reason." He said as he leaned down to press a light kiss on her nose. "Besides, as you've said. I know you better than anyone else. I was just confused and hurt that time that I didn't realize what you were doing."

When he turned to the door and opened it, he jumped back in surprise when he saw his father standing there with a concerned frown.

"I was told you dragged our esteemed guest to their quarters and have not come out for an hour." Hasan said, crossing his arms. "I know you haven't seen each other for almost a year..."

"We didn't do anything!"

"Why are you defensive? I haven't said anything." Hasan looked at Byleth and grinned at her. "I'm sorry about my son. He's not really experienced with women."

Byleth returned his grin with a smile. "Oh, that's just a ruse. He's a natural. He's not even aware he's doing it."

"By! Don't take his side." Claude pouted.

Hasan raised his eyebrows at that, then laughed.

"I like her already. You finally did something right. Come on. Your mother's getting agitated because she really wants to meet her and you're here, locking yourselves up and who knows what you're up to."

"Don't make it sound like I've never done something right." Claude muttered.

He's not looking forward to this tea time at all.

True enough, when he finally introduced Byleth to his mother, Tiana beamed at Byleth and she looked like several years younger. Tiana whisked Byleth away from Claude's hand and had a heart to heart talk, completely ignoring the two Almyran Kings.

Claude leaned close to his father. "I think mother wanted a daughter."

"It was already hard to raise you, what more if you have a younger sibling." Hasan told him with a frown. "She's just excited to meet your lady."

"I don't understand the excitement, though."

Hasan only looked at him then sighed. "I know we were hard on you when you were growing up–"

"No. Please don't start on those mushy sentiments." Claude interrupted him. "It's going to make us both uncomfortable. I know you did it for my sake, and I grew up okay. Let's leave it at that."

Hasan only stared at him for a moment, then smiled at his son, his expression softening. Claude swears he saw his father's eyes turn watery.

It's disturbing. The man he had looked up to apart from Nader, that strong man who only show sickenly sweet expression to his wife and feared by many, is now showing that same soft expression for him.

His father just gently patted his shoulder at that then slung his arm around Claude's shoulder as he dragged his son towards the Fodlan ladies that caught their hearts.

"So, tell me, Your Majesty." Hasan said as he butts into Tiana and Byleth's talk. "How did my scoundrel of a son wooed you? And how bad was he in bed?"

Claude only looked at his father indignantly while Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I was about to ask her when you interrupted."

"Really? Good. Let's hear all the details how this inexperienced brat got a beautiful woman like her."

"Come on." Claude grunted. "Stop calling me brat in front of her."

Byleth smiled at their banter, amused by how Claude is powerless and speechless against his parents.

But she can also see where he got his charms and smooth talking.

"Teach, don't laugh at me." Claude told her with a frown.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"So, how did our son made a fool of himself in front of you?" Tiana asked her. "Did he pretend that he's saving you from some thugs somewhere?"

Hasan coughed at that, frowning at her. "Dear, it's been years. Can't you let that go?"

Byleth and Claude looked at one another. Without missing a beat, Byleth said in a deadpan expression, "To be honest, he's the one who found me and my father one early morning, then asked for our help to save them from the common bandits."

Hasan and Tiana turned to look at Claude.

"How pathetic can you get?" Tiana asked him.

"Gods, I can't believe you did that." Hasan said, flicking Claude's ear. "I can't believe you're my son."

"Ow, hey!" Claude said, holding his ear. "If our own combat professor in the Academy ran off, how can we students even face bandits?"

He turned to his father. "Anyway, I'm curious about this 'saving from thugs' thing. You never shared how you two met."

"This isn't about us. This is about you and Her Majesty here." Hasan frowned.

"We can discuss that some other time." Claude said.

"No. We can talk about ours some other time." Tiana said as she rested her head on her hand. "This is about you failing to see that your own lady have plans of her own for your marriage and thought that she's saying no to you. You do know that both sides should have input in the wedding planning."

Claude looked at Byleth indignantly.

His mother made Byleth spill that much on such a short time? That's how much Byleth has been charmed by his mother?

"You really are inexperienced." Hasan tutted. "I'm just thankful that she's patient with you."

"Says the man who didn't want to agree with my plan to run away with him." Tiana said casually, looking down at her fingers. "You're just as bad as your son is."

Claude and Hasan only looked at each other, while Byleth tried hard not to smile.

"Can't believe I married an idiot and gave birth to an idiot." Tiana said conversationally to her.

"Well," Byleth chuckled. "They do have one redeeming trait."

Tiana grinned at her. "Ah, so you noticed it too huh? Yes. That's true...one redeeming trait. I would have countered and say that they have at least two, but I think you're right."

"Care to share what you two are talking about?" Claude frowned.

"Your pretty faces are your one redeeming, shared trait." Tiana laughed while Byleth smiled, nodding in agreement.

Hasan took a deep breath while Claude pursed his lips, holding back a retort.

"Fodlan women are cruel." Hasan said to Claude dramatically. "I now realize that. I guess we really are idiots, falling in love with them."

"Well, half of me came from you." Claude agreed easily. "So I'm only half an idiot."

Hasan caught Claude in a tight headlock while Tiana and Byleth laughed at them.

"Hey, hey...I give up." Claude choked, tapping his father's beefy arms to release him. "Don't kill me, father. You won't see your cute grandkids if you kill me."


	15. Plans and foot baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy seeing them finally having that well deserved relaxation time with one another

The celebrations that evening started off with fireworks and music, as the Almyrans put on a dance for their guests in the biggest garden in the palace.

A few drinks in and soon, Hasan is now seated close with Alois and Seteth, sharing stories of Claude and Byleth. Seteth looks like he's regretting on coming with them but he just have to do what he can.

He also dropped the lines, "If you separate those two, they can't function properly. Unless you want to see them act like like complete fools..."

Alois and Hasan roared in laughter at that.

"Seteth, I can never get used to you joking." Alois said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I know I'm trying to be less strict in my demeanor, but this one is the truth and not a jest." Seteth frowned.

Hasan laughed again. "Bibi sure have an interesting family. I'm going to like the two of you."

Seteth frowned at him. "Bibi?"

"That's what we decided to call Byleth." Hasan grinned. "Don't worry, we asked her if it's alright to give her that nickname."

"I see Claude has inherited the carefree manner of giving nicknames from you, if you don't mind me saying so."

Alois laughed. "Well, the nickname is cute and suits our Byleth, don't you think? I'm sure Jeralt would be fine with it."

Hasan perked up at that. "They did mention that her father's name is Jeralt. And that he died during duty. Those two didn't elaborate much so it got me curious about him...care to share the story?"

On another table, Flayn and Ferdinand seems to have charmed both of Claude's older sisters with the tale of their love, which seems whimsical in some manner to their eyes (Ferdinand fails to see how it would look like that but he didn't dare to question the princesses). For princesses like them who had grown up in a Court full of deceit and power grabbing, some love stories from Fodlan sounds something out of a fairy tale.

Even their own younger brother's life sounds like a fairy tale now. But they know they have a lot to catch up and make up with him, and seeing that Flayn and Ferdinand have known Claude for quite some time, they want to know how Fodlan changed him to be more proactive in his actions instead of just sitting back and amusing himself with his little poisons.

Balthus, along with Hilda who also got invited for the dinner, only oggled at Tiana as the said older lady talked with Alois's wife. Hilda only scowled at first, but the more she watched Tiana, the more she's also intrigued by her. Soon, the Albrecht couple are oggling Tiana, which something Byleth gently nudged at Claude and pointed his attention to them.

"Your mother still has that irresistible charm." Byleth told him with a smile.

Claude only grunted at that, shaking his head as he leaned close to her, sneaking his arm on her chair and draping his hand over her shoulder.

"Says the person who got charmed by my mother earlier. Well, as long as it's the two of them...though, someone should tell them not to stare for too long..."

"You should tell them."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who voiced your concern."

"But you're the one who pointed them out."

"I have other plans, remember?" She said archly, inclining her head towards Dimitri and Rodrigue.

"I thought we're doing that together..."

"Well, we would but if you won't tell those two to stop... Having known your parents for a few hours, there will be a full out brawl right here in this garden."

Claude pondered on that for a moment. "Those two are guests from Fodlan so it's safe to assume they won't get killed tonight."

Byleth considered it, then nodded in agreement.

"I think this is the perfect time to have those two talk, don't you think?" Claude asked her, looking over at Dimitri and Rodrigue. "Are you sure about this, Teach?"

"I am. Don't worry."

Claude shrugged at that then tried to get Dedue's attention. The big man only frowned then nodded, as he leaned close to the other two.

Byleth stood up and excused herself. Rodrigue was a bit confused when Dedue told them that Byleth wanted to talk to them in private.

Claude watched them go, sighing.

He hopes this won't backfire on them. Rodrigue is a crucial person of influence for them, to keep the nobilit in Faerghus in check. If he turns his back on her, especially when he has sworn an oath, the other nobility might follow suit and the peace in Fodlan that Byleth worked on will be broken.

It might also get in the way of the unification of both lands on their marriage.

Claude stood up after fifteen minutes and followed them in the private room where they are talking. He was about to knock when the door opened and found himself face to face with Byleth.

"That fast?" he asked her.

She gave him a wry smile. "No, not yet. But he asked that I leave it to him..."

Byleth stepped out of the room though kept the door slightly open for the two of them to peek and listen in.

Dimitri stood in front a confused Rodrigue, who only looked at Dedue.

"It's really nice to see you again, Dedue. And here I thought you won't serve another man other than Dimitri."

"I stay true to my word, Lord Rodrigue." Dedue replied solemnly. "My life belongs to His Highness."

"Rodrigue, there's something you need to know." Dimitri said, cutting the older man off from speaking further. "I was also thinking of writing to her about this for quite some time but I always get scared by the thought of looking ungrateful for the second life she had given us."

Claude pressed close to Byleth, trying to see more of the drama going on inside the room. Byleth lightly whacked him on the stomach.

"Don't push." She hissed at him, nudging him off her shoulder.

"What? I'm also curious." Claude whispered back at her.

Rodrigue crossed his arms, nervously chuckling. "I'm getting scared about this. Her Majesty was also going to share something about you, Your Highness, when we got interrupted by the letters arriving weeks ago..."

Dimitri glanced at Dedue who just nodded. He raised his hand to gently remove his mask. When he finally faced Rodrigue, the older man's eyes widened.

"You...why do you have his face...?"

"It's me, Rodrigue."

"But...that's impossible. Duke Riegan and Her Majesty sent..."

"I was almost dead at Gronder, yes...but they saved me." Dimitri sighed, looking down at the mask. "I was suppose to come to Almyra with no one knowing but the professor had other plans..."

"But why didn't they–?"

"Even if I were to return to Faerghus, I will not be able to properly lead." Dimitri told him. "This way is better, believe me. I know those two can lead the lands better than I can ever..."

"But your place is in Faerghus! Dedue, why didn't you convince him to return?"

"It's what His Highness wants, Lord Rodrigue." Dedue replied, bowing slightly.

"Lord Rodrigue, please listen." Dimitri said gently. "It really is better this way. I'm far from Fodlan, with a second life granted to me."

"I don't see how this is better than going back to Faerghus, Your Highness."

"The Blaiddyd bloodline will still continue, in hiding. In service to the Eisners and Riegans. I owe that much to them. They deemed me worthy of saving, and in turn, I want to help them in any way I can for this peace they are trying to achieve."

"You really impressed on him." Claude told Byleth, resting his chin on top of her head as they got comfortable peeking through the door.

Rodrigue only sighed. "Very well, Your Highness... If I cannot convince you, then I'll help you and Her Majesty..."

"Thank you, Lord Rodrigue....though, can I ask you one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you ask the professor to let me stop coloring my hair...? Not that I hate it...but..."

Rodrigue finally let out a laugh. "I shall try."

Claude slightly looked down on Byleth, making her frown a bit when his chin dug a little into her head.

"Are you going to let him?" he inquired.

"Khalid, get your chin off my head. It hurts."

Claude was going to retort but the next words that came out of Rodrigue's mouth caught their attention.

"I guess it is most fortuitous that you are alive, Your Highness...I also owed you some truth..."

"Truth about what?"

"About the Tragedy of Duscur. I have been investigating about the incident, and wanted to tell Her Majesty about it but I think you need to hear it first hand."

"What are you two doing?" Claude and Byleth heard from behind them.

The two of them turned their heads to look at the new comer.

It was Malik, standing there with his arms crossed and looking at them with one eyebrow raised.

The two of them quickly straightened up.

"Nothing. Nothing." Claude replied as Byleth closed the door discreetly so that the occupants inside will not be alarmed. "Just...um, checking the rooms."

"So you can do whatever dirty thing to Her Majesty again? Khalid, will you please behave?" Malik said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I told you I didn't do anything to her that time in Fodlan." Claude replied with a scowl. He then turned to Byleth, "Teach, tell him the truth. That we didn't do anything."

"But you did something." Byleth frowned. "That morning..."

"It was just a kiss!" Claude said to Malik defensively. "Teach, don't make it sound so weird..."

Malik shook his head. "I've been looking all over for the two of you."

"Why? Is someone dying?"

"No, but your father said he will not tolerate it if you get Her Majesty pregnant before the wedding."

Over the next two days, Rodrigue kept to Dimitri's side, talking to him and teaching him some more things about how to properly do his work as Ambassador.

Byleth and Claude were deep in the initial wedding planning, with an occasional help from their family.

Everyone has agreed to let Byleth stay in Almyra, but her presence is requires every Ethereal Moon, for the celebrations of Garreg Mach's completion. The rest of her Archbishop's menial duties, she can entrust it to the other bishops in her service.

It's one of the conditions that the Cardinals have asked of her after they begrudgingly accepted the fact that the Archbishop is not going to be swayed from marrying into Almyra to bring the lands together.

Seteth, of course, insisted to have the wedding at Garreg Mach Cathedral, since Byleth is the first Queen of a United Fodlan and the first Archbishop to marry outside of their faith. It will also serve as an inspiration and reassurance to the people that this marriage will not change anything drastically.

Hasan refused it, since all Kings of Almyra are customary to marry in a temple dedicated to the Goddess of Matrimony and Fertility. It is unthinkable for a King to marry outside that said temple. Tiana remained quiet on the topic, having converted to her husband's religion so that she's allowed to marry him.

She knows that her son will not ask Byleth to convert, but she also know Claude will not convert or fully accept the Seiros religion.

It took them at least half an hour of back and forth argument, until Alois interrupted them politely that they can just hold a simple ceremony in a wide space, maybe a larger garden, near the border of that everyone who was close to the couple from Fodlan can attend. And that maybe they can have two priests to preside, one from Fodlan and one from Almyra.

He admitted he doesn't know how that would actually work out, but it's the only thing he could think of.

Seteth and Hasan stared at him, then at one another, before apologising for their flared tempers. Claude had someone from the Mafii territory to come in and asked questions if there is such a place large enough to accommodate their guests.

Luckily for them, there is one.

Unfortunately, it is still on the drawing board and might take a year or so before it's done.

The Governor had recently confiscated a large plot of land from one of the higher ranked merchant in the Association who had been using the said land as some sort of hideout for stolen goods and for the bandits he had actually hired to steal the wares from other merchants.

And since it's a good spot like any, the Governor thought of putting a large, public garden there, to satisfy his need to make his territory a tourist attraction once the unification is done. It won't hurt to have more revenue coming in to boost their economy.

Claude and Byleth shared a look at that, and smiled at one another.

They can help him with that. By using that garden as their wedding venue, it's going to be a historical site. Claude immediately wrote an official letter to the Governor Mafii concerning that plan, and then sent it off by a fleet-footed messenger.

Claude is a bit miffed since he still has to wait a full year again to be with Byleth, but at least now they're sure they are ending up together.

No more second guessing.

Hilda extended their stay in Almyra, wanting to see the wedding of the couple she had painstakingly tried to set up. Balthus was annoyed though, that he's going to be rooted in Almyra for a year. He's also afraid that Hilda might not want to leave Almyra after the said wedding.

And in return for their stay in the Ambassador's residence, they made themselves useful to Dimitri. They handled the little things for him, like dealing with Fodlan merchants who got into trouble with the locals, or checking in on their countrymen incognito mode to see if they are behaving or being mistreated.

In her off times, Hilda is making sketches of Byleth's wedding dress, taking inspiration from the textiles in Almyra. She would have gone back to Fodlan to oversee the preparations, but she just entrusted the job to Ferdinand. Surely he can't mess that up, since she's the one choosing the materials to send over.

She had also taken up on herself to make a design for Claude's clothes.

After several days of laying out the wedding plans, Claude and Byleth finally had time to breath and relax their shoulders.

They cuddled one another in the terrace near Byleth's rooms, seated comfortably on the couch and their feet soaked in a large basin full with warm water, with towels nearby to dry their feet with later.

They had also dropped a few eucalyptus oil in it, along with sea salt that one of Claude's servants managed to buy off Anna who was just passing by, alongside a tub of beeswax with ginger oil.

They had just finished having their necks and shoulders massaged by two expert masseuses thoroughly to relieve the tight knots with the said beeswax, and now they're sleepy and content, holding hands and leaning on one another.

Claude rested his head on her shoulder while Byleth pressed her cheek on top of his fluffy hair, as Claude idly played with her fingers.

"A year, huh." Claude said softly. "I wonder what kind of excuse I can make so I can stay in Fodlan for a year..."

Byleth chuckled sleepily. "Khalid, that's irresponsible of you..."

"What? I just don't want to get separated from you again..." He pouted.

"A year will pass by quickly, my little golden deer."

"Well, I really hope that the construction of the garden in Mafii will only take a year."

"You can send help to the Governor if you want."

"I could but I know that old man will just tease me once you've returned to Fodlan. I'm sure he'll get Nader and my parents to join in teasing me once the coast is clear."

"Really?"

"You haven't seen the worst and annoying sides of Almyra. They're all polite right now but just you wait."

A comfortable silence fell between them, just enjoying the time they have to idly pass by.

"What happened with Alexandre?" Claude asked suddenly, sitting up straight. "I haven't seen him around apart from the wedding planning..."

"He's spending time with Lord Rodrigue. He said he wanted to learn more on how to do his work better."

"I feel like I've lost a son on a custody battle against Rodrigue." Claude frowned. "Normally, at this hour, we're talking about work or policies...or just playing chess."

Byleth laughed at that. "Oh, so you see my brother as your son now?"

"You two act like mother and son instead of brother and sister. You can't blame me."

"I'm more worried about what Lord Rodrigue told him about the Tragedy of Duscur...I hope it won't send him back to what he was before..."

Claude brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Claude looked down at her face, then kissed her forehead out of the blue, eliciting a chuckle from her.


	16. Family II

A week after her return in Fodlan, Byleth received another letter from Yuri, stating that a certain noble in the southwest of Fodlan was hiding Cornelia and whatever is left of the Slitherers.

While Yuri was able to put an end to Cornelia and her Slitherers before she could make any major trouble while Byleth was away, he wasn't sure if he's still under protection of the Queen once he delivers the death punishment to the said noble.

Byleth was frowning deeply, unsure how to proceed with the information that was given to her.

She had been nothing but kind with the Viscount Kleiman, but to think that he would shelter and connive with Cornelia... 

Maybe it's really too much to ask for a peaceful life.

She had sent some people to investigate the Margravine Gautier as well, seeing that she was in touch with various suspicious individuals recently, who are connected to another coup being brewed by those who are not satisfied with Byleth as their Queen.

Especially with this political merger with Almyra.

No matter what the provisions are for the said marriage, it will still look like Byleth is giving up Fodlan to Almyra easily just because she's in love with Claude.

That's how Dimitri found her that evening, still seated behind her desk in her office, the letter splayed in front of her. He had insisted on coming back with her, leaving Dedue behind in Almyra to work with Hilda and Balthus.

He never stated his reason for coming back with her, and only gave the excuse of wanting to be her family a bit longer before Alois walks her down the aisle and hand her over to Claude as his wife. Dimitri knows those two will be too busy working on a vast territory and having their little ones to spend some time with him.

"You should rest." Dimitri said as he walked over to her.

Byleth sighed, then looked up at him. "What would you do if a noble you thought won't do you harm was found to be the one hiding the people who'd want to do you harm?" 

Dimitri blinked at that. "Well... It depends. If it's a close ally... I would surely feel betrayed... But if it's not, and if I have enough evidence at hand, I'll have them arrested for treason."

Byleth looked down at the letter Yuri had sent, tapping the table as she thinks of a way to solve this.

She doesn't want to look like a tyrant, as she remembered Rhea sentencing the Western Church bishops without proper trial.

Such action will not bode well for her rule. 

"Who is this noble, if I may ask?" Dimitri asked curiously. "That is giving you such a frown?" 

"The Viscount Kleiman, the one we talked about a year or so ago." Byleth sighed, not noticing the sudden clenching of fist Dimitri did. "Have I...become too soft, Alex? A year wearing the crown, and I can't make swift decisions like I did before since it will affect the whole land."

"You are doing well, don't worry." Dimitri told her, his voice tight as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. "What...did the Viscount do this time?"

Byleth pushed the letter towards him and he picked it up to read the content.

And maybe it's thanks to the mask he's wearing or maybe Byleth is just tired, but she never noticed the slow anger building behind his eyes.

A year away from Fodlan have done significant improvements on his health and welfare, that he's almost like a new person, who have found a new family in her, Claude and Dedue. Three people may be not enough to silence the voices, but it is enough to keep it at bay.

He still wakes up from nightmares from time to time, drenched in sweat, as his childhood friends' faces join his father's. He knows he will never be free of that guilt, but he will try his best to keep on living the second life granted to him.

But after what Rodrigue have shared with him, that darkness is back, lurking near him.

He lost his family before and couldn't do anything.

And now that his new family is being threatened, he can do something about it.

He will not let any harm befall the head of House Eisner.

"I see. And you cannot persecute him without enough evidence?" He said in a forced calm.

"Yes. He's been keeping his nose clean up front, that's why it's hard to take action. The others might see any rash action from me as a sign of agggression, and they might undo the peace by ousting me. Everything I've worked for will be in vain."

Dimitri set down the letter on the table, focusing on the Viscount's name.

"If I were...to find any evidence against the Viscount, will you let me mete out the appropriate punishment in your behalf?"

Byleth looked up at him, frowning. "Did you have prior knowledge on this matter that's why you insisted on coming home?"

"No, Your Majesty. But I do know of his past grievances that only came to light recently."

Byleth gave him a measured look. "You know that I will not tolerate planted evidences."

"Don't worry, I will not go that low."

Byleth heaved another sigh before standing up and going around her desk to stand in front of him. Taking his hands, she looked down at his palms.

His hands have not been stained by blood for a while now, and she doesn't want it to ever again.

But it looks like she has no choice this time.

She looked up at him with a gentle smile, as she reached for his face and pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't do anything reckless." she said softly.

"I won't."

"Then go forth with my blessing. I'll send a few of the Knights to accompany you."

Dimitri only nodded at that. "Thank you."

The next day, Dimitri set out on a carriage, flanked by a select few Knights of Seiros towards the Ochs territory to pay a visit to the Viscount.

The voices in his head all kept murmuring vaguely to him, and he let them. He may feel slightly guilty for keeping informations from Byleth, but this is about his family.

He's here for personal reasons.

When he arrived at the Ochs territory, he was received by a surprised Viscount. It was not so long ago that his place was attacked by unknown people and had killed his guests, and now the Prince of Fodlan is at his doorstep.

"Your Highness... What brought you here?" he asked nervously once Dimitri stepped down of the carriage.

"I'm here on behalf of the Queen, to check on something." Dimitri told him coldly.

"And...and that would be?" 

"To see if Ochs is an optimal place to make a new harbor city apart from Nuvelle." Dimitri said as he started walking into the Viscount's residence. "Surely you won't object to that?" 

"Ah, no, of course not." The Viscount agreed hastily as he followed the Prince. "However, I don't think it's safe for you to be here." 

Dimitri turned to look at him questioningly. "Have you been under attack from brigands or pirates?" 

"No, Your Highness... But... Assassins. They have killed my guests...I don't think the Queen will think fondly of me if something were to happen to you." 

Dimitri chuckled drily. "You need not to worry about me." He told him as he turned away. "But you should be more worried about yourself." 

The Viscount only looked at him, stricken with fear.

Dimitri stayed there with the Viscount for a couple of days, keeping up the appearances of being interested in making a new harbor in the morning, and at night, he looks around for evidences in places the Viscount would not expect him to be poking his nose.

On one night, when Dimitri is looking around for evidences in secret, he chanced upon the Viscount entering a room after he had shiftily looked around.

Dimitri approached carefully, his hand near his dagger by his thigh. When he finally stood outside the room, he covered his hand with a handkerchief and slowly opened it.

He winced when the door gave a little creak and he stopped on opening it, letting go of the handle.

"Who's there?" He heard the Viscount's voice inside the room. 

His voice is firm, but Dimitri picked up the slight upward tone as if the Viscount is afraid.

Dimitri stood still there, breathing out slowly. Stowing away the handkerchief, he raised his voice.

"Viscount? Forgive me for startling you."

He heard the rushed shuffling of papers inside the room and the closing of a drawer. The Viscount then approached the door, where Dimitri immediately stood right in front of. 

"Your Highness? Why are you walking around so late in the evening?" 

Dimitri stood properly, keeping his stance neutral as the Viscount opened the door.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured that a walk would do me good." Dimitri replied, the voices in his ears murmuring that the thing he's looking for is behind that door.

"I...I see. But Your Highness, I've told you before that it's dangerous to wander around here at night. It was not so long ago that we were attacked by assassins." 

Dimitri inclined his head, trying to get a good look inside the room. "What is this room?" 

"Oh, this. Well. It was once a room used by my guest who got mistaken for me and got... Well.. Assassinated." The Viscount said nervously. "Anyway, Your Highness. Would you like some tea to help you with your sleep problem?" 

Dimitri smiled icily at that. "No thank you. I'm going to turn in for the night anyway. Be careful on your way back to your quarters. You'll never know when the ghosts from your past will haunt you."

The next day, Dimitri was sought out by the Viscount to talk about the wedding between Fodlan and Almyra. It made Dimitri a bit testy as he doesn't want to talk about it and just wanted to have a look in the room from the previous night.

Whatever was inside that room, he knows it's where he can find evidences against the man.

His life is probably just a meager offering to the dead, but it will be enough to keep Byleth alive and keep the peace.

"Your Highness, if I may speak bluntly. Regarding the Queen's marriage to Almyra." The Viscount said as he poured wine for the two of them in his study. "I don't think it is wise for her to rush into marriage. Fodlan is just starting to recover after all."

Dimitri took the cup and stared into the wine. "I'm in no position to object to my sister's marriage. The Almyran King is besotted with her, and it will decrease the invasion problem we have long been suffering from." He said, taking a sip of the wine.

"But the Almyran King is a lout, Your Highness. He–"

"He what?" Dimitri snapped. "If I have to hear that old issue again, it only goes to show that people doesn't have any kind of brains in their head as you keep on repeating the same thing over and over and cannot present a good argument."

The Viscount Kleiman only stared at him, shocked by the anger that he had seen. Dimitri stood up, setting down the cup and left the room.

During midday, the Viscount looked for Dimitri again, this time to apologise for his behavior. Dimitri only sent him on an errand to find a gift suited for the Queen for her wedding if he truly is sorry for his behavior.

And while the Viscount is away, Dimitri went back to the room where he had seen the Viscount enter. Not caring if it's locked or not, he kicked it open and walked in casually.

He has the Knights on guard on every direction, having told them of his real purpose of coming all the way to Fodlan's fangs.

The Knights agreed to assist him as it concerns the Archbishop's safety.

He looked around, taking in everything by sight and looking for anything suspicious.

It was just a small bedroom, with a simple four-poster bed in the middle, a desk by one corner of the room, a large locked trunk by the foot of the bed and a modest sized cabinet.

The desk have some books on it, which he flipped through and found nothing worthwhile. He checked on the drawers and found crumpled pieces of paper that the Viscount probably had stuffed in there hastily the previous night.

The papers proved to be the plans on the attack on the Riegan estate a while back, with a list of names of merchants that they have bought the services of to have their people travel without raising suspicion.

Another is a back up plan when their attack failed. The ink seem fresh, like it has been only written down a few weeks ago. It took them that long to come up with another plan since Byleth have people hounding them behind the scenes and could not move freely, lest they attract attention towards their hidden location.

He recognizes Cornelia's handwriting on both plans.

While it's a shame that he wasn't personally the one who took her life, Dimitri hopes that she's burning in the eternal flames.

On the third paper, he noticed that the edge of the paper was burned off.

No doubt the Viscount wanted to destroy the evidences before any of the spies the Queen probably have at her disposal find them.

Thankfully, there's nothing to implicate Margravine Gautier in their papers, nothing to show of her cooperation to bring harm to Byleth.

He took the papers and went out of the room, looking for a Knight to hand it over.

He had also ordered them to take the locked trunk and have it opened by someone, to see the contents left behind by the previous occupant.

He had the area sealed off in the pretense that the person who killed Cornelia was back and looted the place.

Pass it off as some common thief who panicked and killed Cornelia by chance so that the Viscount won't be that much paranoid about someone out there who wants his life.

That evening, as he's preparing his stuff for his departure after finally having the evidence he's looking for, the voices he's hearing is nagging him to get his dagger and take the Viscount's life by his own hand.

He resisted on listening to them, putting forth Byleth's face and voice in his mind to suppress them.

But as he lay there on his bed, the voices overcame his defenses and he sat up straight, holding his head between his hands.

Finally giving in, he took his dagger and left his bedroom, not bothering to put on his mask.

On his way to the Viscount's bedroom, he was stopped by an unfamiliar man.

"Move." Dimitri ordered him, not wanting to spill this innocent person's life. He still has some restraints after all.

"No, Your Highness." The man replied, bowing politely. "Her Majesty has ordered me to keep an eye on you."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"That is true, but think of Her Majesty if she learns about this."

Dimitri gave him an icy glare. "I will not ask again. Move."

The man, upon seeing his face with no mask, stared at him in surprise.

"You...but...not possible..."

"The dead must have their tribute." Dimitri said coldly as he walked past him. The man only stood there, dumbfounded as he processed the real identity of the Prince.

When Dimitri finally reached his destination, he took a deep breath and took out his dagger.

He entered the room, and found the Viscount sitting up on his bed, having been woken up by his door opening.

"Who's there?" he demanded, squinting in the dark.

When Dimitri's face came into view, the Viscount took in a sharp breath.

"No...it can't be. But you're dead!"

"The dead requires their tribute, Viscount." Dimitri said as he approached him. "You have been living far too long in deceiving Her Majesty, after she had shown you kindness and courtesy. It's time I show you the way to hell."

The Viscount scrambled out of his bed, taking a nearby sword to protect himself.

"Atone for your sins for what you did to my family and to the people of Duscur. And I'll see you in the eternal flames."

When Dimitri returned to the Riegan estate after his business in Ochs, he was greeted with a frowning Byleth.

He knows he's in trouble for putting the law in his hands and taking the Viscount Kleiman's life in cold blood.

He's impressed though, by how fast reports get to her.

Byleth brought him to her sitting room and closed the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him softly as they both sat down on the couch.

Dimitri bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry."

Byleth sighed, looking at him worriedly. She reached out to cup his face.

"Are you alright?"

Dimitri is tempted to lie.

He hates seeing her frown like that. See the worry in her eyes.

But he also knows that she will see through it.

He then opted to keep his mouth shut.

Byleth shook her head, before taking away her hand from his face.

"I'm giving the Ochs territory to the Hevrings to look after." She informed him, still looking at any signs on Dimitri if he's fine or not.

"I see..."

"Lord Rodrigue have also sent a letter saying that he had convinced the Margravine Gautier for the meantime to drop whatver connections she is forging with those suspicious people."

Dimitri gave her a small smile at that. "Sylvain would be pleased to know that..."

Byleth stared at him for a moment, frozen in her seat. Then reached out to take off his mask and pulled him to her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, her arms around him.

"I ask you again, Dimitri." she whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

Dimitri clenched his jaw at that, her softness and warmth finally breaking his lame attempt of masking his emotions from her.

He encircled his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

There's no tears this time.

Just self loathing.

"I'm...sorry." He told her as Byleth ran a comforting hand through his hair, while with the other, she gently massaged the back of his neck. "I tried... But I, cannot let it pass."

"Dimitri, I know that I make poor replacement of being your family but–"

Dimitri tightened his hold at her, gripping her dress. "No. It's precisely why I did it. I can't let someone like him bring harm to the only family I have left...I will protect you and your future children. I pledge it as the last Blaiddyd. As your brother."


	17. Regular day for a King

Claude returned to his Kingly duties in a good mood. He had just seen his cute nephew after a long time, and had held the boy in his arms.

The baby boy only stared at him, reminding him how judgemental his biological father is towards Claude.

Why did it has to be the second son of the previous Ardim Governor?

His sister is also asking the same questions now as she gets to know her youngest brother and his visions for the future.

She can't believe that she fell in love with such a man.

And she also can't believe that Claude managed to make Byleth fall in love with him.

When his sisters managed to talk to Byleth for a short while during her stay, it was obvious that they're taken with her.

Apart from being a total looker in whatever she wears, she's also well spoken for someone who was raised as a commoner.

Claude let it pass. He's used to the whole family questioning how he managed to charm Byleth by now.

And because his nephew is the most adorable kid right now in the palace. He brightens up the rather boring place for adults.

As soon as he entered his office, his mood shifted from good to slightly irritated.

Governor Alcosta is there again, standing by the window.

The man sure doesn't give up on pushing his daughter towards Claude. A commendable trait, but he doesn't want to deal with him right now.

"Your Majesty." The Governor said, bowing politely to him. "I–"

"Just hold your breath, Governor. My answer is still the same. I will not marry your daughter." Claude told him as he walked to his desk and sat down on the chair, taking the nearest report for him to read.

The Governor stood before him with a frown. "Yes...we know you intend to marry the Queen of Fodlan to expand our kingdom..."

"No, I'm not marrying her to expand the Almyran kingdom." Claude replied tartly as he continued to read the report. "I'm marrying her to bring peace to both of our lands. Almyra and Fodlan will continue to be separate states."

The man before him clenched his hands for a moment, then relaxed. "I will no longer object on this marriage, Your Majesty, if you will take my daughter as part of your harem."

Claude scowled, unable to pretend he's reading the report in his hands as he looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"It is tradition, Your Majesty. Your father took in only a few women, and did not even made any of them his Queen when the previous ones died or left him. He didn't even sleep with any of them to produce many princes. So now, it is expected of you to have a harem."

Claude sighed, irritated, as he leaned back on the chair, rested his elbow on the armrest and propped his head on his knuckles to look at the impudence in front of him.

"So, let me get this straight, Governor." Claude said slowly as he crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes. "From what you are saying, you are still against my mother being the Queen Mother of Almyra, and you have no choice but to deal with me since I'm now King."

"I–no, Your Majesty. That's not what–"

Claude held up a hand to silence him. "No, I'm not yet finished, Governor."

Governor Alcosta took a deep breath at that, as he looked at how serious the expression on Claude's face. Which is highly out of place, knowing how he's always carefree of a King.

"Not only you are insulting my parents' chosen life, you are also insulting the Queen and Archbishop of Fodlan by suggesting that I take your daughter as a mistress. Without permission from the Queen, who is my first wife. You know that is punishable by law, and will surely ruin relationship with Fodlan that I worked hard on achieving."

"I apologize if I have given offence, Your Majesty." the Governor said quickly. "I was merely suggesting..."

"It's not a very good suggestion, Governor." Claude replied, as he looked straight into his eyes.

The Governor bowed his head again. "Then...please suggest to the Queen to let my daughter marry her brother, the Ambassador."

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really don't have any bright ideas to give me, Governor? It's not my place to dictate who he will marry."

"Your Majesty, everyone knows that I am against the unification of Almyra and Fodlan. But if I were to wed my daughter to a person in position from Fodlan, surely the others will finally agree with your plans..."

Claude gave him a measured look.

Everything that comes out of this man's mouth is just wrong.

Why is Alcosta this desperate to keep powerful connections?

Claude can just replace him with someone else, since he now have valid reasons.

But first, he needs to know if someone is pressuring the Governor to do this or he's really just an aging old man who wants to marry off his daughter before he passes on to the next life.

"I will pretend I did not hear that." Claude finally said, going back to the report he was reading. "And that this conversation did not happen. You may leave."

Before the Governor could leave the room, Claude spoke up once more.

"And so that we are clear, I am not going to make a harem. All princes and princess of Almyra will be from the Queen and me."

When he's finally alone, Claude let his irritation go and focused on the report from Governor Mafii about the garden being constructed.

So far, things are going well. There was a minor problem when they didn't have enough tree saplings but they managed to find a substitute that will not look out of place once it grows.

It must have been an hour later, when Claude is immersed with his paperworks, that Farid came into his office with the report that Claude had sent him to collect.

The two of them have become close for the past year, and Claude can safely say that he's trustworthy enough to be let into their plans. And that Farid is not as straightlaced with the rules as he made himself out to be.

Claude's particularly curious to his brothers' lives now that they're no longer Princes. He knows Governor Aidyl still treats them as such, even though he won't gain anything from it.

Unless they stage a coup and put one of them on the throne.

"It looks like Governor Alcosta is losing his shit." Farid said casually as he placed the reports down on Claude's table. He's one of the few people who are allowed to talk to Claude on a more casual and relaxed tone apart from his own family, something the others are envious of as it shows how favored the Phirrians are.

"Huh, really?" Claude grunted, not looking up.

Farid gave him an amused smile, a rare sight on his otherwise serious face, as he sat down at the edge of table, a habit Claude tried to break him away from to no avail.

His desk is not a chair for Farid. There's a lot of chairs in the room for him to sit on.

And he's the only one who ever does that to the King's desk. Not even Malik would do that.

Either Farid knows how valuable he is to Claude or that he's just an annoying prick. Claude has pretty much given up on telling him off.

"Met him in the hallway. Muttering and wringing his hands. What did you do this time?"

Claude frowned at him, looking up. "I find it unsettling that you find joy in seeing others wrestling with their own problems. You didn't even realize my own sister is interested in you."

"Procreation isn't really on my life's agenda." Farid shrugged. "And it's not like the princess would really want a simple Governor's son like me."

Claude shook his head. "One day, you'll realize that you're going to miss my sister and regret that you let her slip through your hands."

"We'll get there when we get there." Farid replied simply. "Anyway, about Alcosta. He seems to be worried about something."

"He's just pissed that I rejected all of his suggestions of taking in his daughter as part of my nonexistent harem. Or making her as the Fodlan Ambassador's wife."

Farid blinked at that. "Huh. I see it has gone to that point. He's desperate."

"Do you know anything as to why he's acting this way?"

Farid tapped on the report he had placed on the desk. "Have a read then. It'll probably explain a lot of things."

Claude took the report, and read through it.

Apparently, his brothers in Aidyl are still pulling the strings, promising the Governors who are not on Claude's side more power if they manage to oust him before his wedding. They know that Claude is going to be untouchable once he weds Byleth, seeing that she can easily unite the Governors once she speaks to them at some length.

They fear her charisma of winning people over, since it's the total opposite of Claude's.

Where Claude uses his to have some people do his bidding or work with him temporarily to achieve something, Byleth uses hers to literally win them over to her side and stay loyal to her no matter what.

There's nothing more dangerous than a person who can earn people's trust easily, for no one else will question their motives and will not doubt any of their actions.

It's the greatest weapon any schemer would want for themselves, as it would make them look innocent and incapable of any accusations thrown at them.

Governor Aidyl's young wife has been pressuring Alcosta to make use of his daughter to insinuate into the royal family, to get close to the Queen to be their spy of sorts.

And if Alcosta can't do that, Claude's brothers will have him framed for whatever misfortune that will come to the Royal family in the future.

Claude placed the report back down on the table with a derisive snort. "Alcosta should grow a pair. Why is he more afraid of my brothers when I'm the one seated?"

"Well, for one." Farid said as he inclined his head to take a good look at him. "Your brothers are intimidating and have an air of authority around them."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"No offense, but you're quite the baby face despite of your age. At least your Queen has an air of authority around her that offsets her own young features."

Claude crossed his arms. "So what if I'm baby faced? At least I look young for my age. Unlike some who looks older than they're suppose to be."

"That's the problem. Almyrans sees you as nothing but a kid with the King's crown on his head. You look easily replaceable, that's why Alcosta is more afraid of your brothers."

The King of Almyra scoffed at that. "I just don't like using excessive force or threats."

Farid shrugged at that as he stood up. "Well, that's only my observation."

Claude sighed at that. "Whatever. Thank you for your report. I gotta say, you're really good at this. Too good, in fact."

"Perks of growing up in Phirria."

"Ah, yes... The infamous hidden industry of your territory. I've heard the stories but didn't really believe it until now." Claude said as he leaned forward on his desk. "I've been meaning to ask, Farid..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you chose to be allied with me?"

"Are you dissatisfied with my service?"

"No, no. Not at all. Just curious as to why you chose to be close with me after so many years."

Farid chuckled at that. "Ah, I see. I guess it's normal to be suspicious of me since we've only known each other for a while. But rest assured, I've allied with you because I wanted to. No hidden agendas."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. "I'll take your word on it. Anyway, would you want to work for the Crown?"

"I thought that's what I'm already doing?"

"Nah, you're working for me. What I'm offering is exclusive work for the Crown. For generations if you want."

Farid crossed his arms at that. "You want to make use of our spies. I thought the Crown already have people?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get the elites, right? But it's alright if you don't want to."

"Working for the Crown is the highest honor, for sure." Farid replied. "Or so that's what I heard from those people from Fodlan."

A light knock on the door interrupted their talk and the second princess barged into the room.

"Khalid! They said Farid's back and that you are locking him up in here."

Claude stared at her then instinctively pointed at Farid who stood there, staring at her in confusion.

"As you can see, I am not holding him against his will here." Claude said quickly.

"Good." His sister said, walking over to Farid and grabbing his wrist. "I'll be taking him off your hands now."

"Uh, Your Highness. We are still discussing work..." Farid said uncertainly, looking back at Claude.

His King only held up his hands. "We can talk about it some other time."

"Huh? Wait. Your Majesty–" Farid said as he got dragged off by the princess to the door. 

"Enjoy the rest of the day." Claude called after them. Malik, who was about to enter the room, stood to the side to let the couple pass.

Malik only grinned at Farid who gave him a look for help because he doesn't know what to do with the princess who seems to be getting more aggressive and forward on her advances on him. He then entered the King's office, chuckling.

"The princess seem to be intent on not letting him go." Malik said to Claude as he walked over to the desk and collected the papers Claude had already signed. "Are you ready to have him as your in-law in the future?"

"Well, better him than anyone else." Claude shrugged. "What other news you have for me?"

"Nothing interesting at the moment." Malik replied.

"Really? That's not something I hear every day, with how big Almyra is."

"Do you want to hear about that thief that got cornered in the market? Or how the bakery near the palace gates is having a problem when one of their employees ran off with the money?"

Claude shook his head, making a shooing motion to Malik. "Okay, okay. I get it. Nothing politically major happened. But what about that rehabilitation project?"

"People are still skeptical about it. Not many are really given State-sponsored second chances in life, you know."

"And the joint educational project with the Ambassador?"

"It's on hold until he returns from Fodlan."

"And the agricultural status?"

"Everything is well. Morfis has sent letters regarding on the exports of our goods. Some of it were subpar quality. I already have some people check on it."

"I see. Just another regular day then."

Claude dismissed Malik and returned to the report Farid had given him regarding his brothers.

What is he going to do with them?

There's no way he can win them over.

Maybe ask Byleth to talk to them? As if that would work. If she could easily win people over by talking to them, then the war with Edelgard wouldn't have happened at all.

What can he do with exiled Princes?

Maybe send them to Brigid and hope that Petra and Ignatz can reform them?

Or maybe sneak in poison in their food? But he already promised Byleth no more poisoning, and his father might tie him again to the horses for poisoning his own brothers.

He'd be lucky if Hasan would only resort to that.

Talking to his brothers with sincerity will not work at all.

"I just want peace." He complained to the ceiling.


	18. Fathers

"Your Majesty, don't make that face." Linhardt said as he sat comfortably on his seat. "You're making it harder for the two of us to say our piece."

"He's right, Your Majesty." Lysithea added consolingly. "We're not going anywhere you won't be able to reach us." 

The three of them were in the Queen's seating area in the Riegan territory, and the couple dropped by for a surprise.

And a troubling farewell.

The two of them have decided to renounce their titles after all the efforts they had put on restoring the two territories.

And with the two of them gone, there's no one going to lead Ordelia and Hrym once Lysithea's parents passes on.

While there's a number of nobles and rising nobles abound, there's only a few that she can fully trust.

She's already having a problem with the Ochs terriroty, since she can't give Count Hevring more lands under his name after careful consideration. She's still not sure if she can trust Hevring, since his territory is close to Ochs, and could have collaborated with the late Kleiman at some point.

Though Dimitri helped out before he left to return to Almyra, telling her that she can promote one of the loyal Knights under her command into a Baron. He left the decision to her which Knight she will pick.

"Don't worry about it too much, Your Majesty." Linhardt continued as he reached for the teacup that was set down for them. "As Lysithea said, we're not going anywhere far. We'll still attend your wedding in Almyra. But I need to focus on my research to help Lysithea and I can't do that if I have to deal with a noble's duty." 

Byleth sighed. "I'm not going to stop you, don't worry."

Lysithea smiled at her, reaching out to hold her hands. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Don't worry about Ordelia and Hrym. My parents will do a splendid job..."

"And who knows, maybe if my research yields favorable result in the coming years, we'd come back." Linhardt said after he took a sip of the tea. "But I'm not going to make promises on returning. So don't hold your breath on that."

The couple left the estate after a few days of staying with Byleth, and the Queen is left with her own thoughts.

She has a lot of work to do, piled up on her desk, as Queen and Archbishop. But for some reason, she's feeling the burn out.

She just want to have one week of doing nothing politically or religiously. Though she knows that won't do at all.

She still has to issue a decree that she's making one of her Knights as the new Baronness Ochs, and giving the old territory of Nuvelle to another.

That port is an important location for the trade with Brigid and Dagda, and with Morfis as well. She needs someone to properly look after it, and not just let abusive town judges to run it.

And she has to double check the new Church policies, taking notes from what she had read in the Shadow library in Abyss. Reverting back to the original names of the months before the first Adrestian Emperor had implemented the change is tricky.

For one, it will confuse the people.

Everyone is used on the Great Tree Moon being the start of a new year.

But her visit to Almyra made her realize that they're the only ones with the different calendar dates and names.

Correspondence letters from Brigid, Morfis and Albinea have also confirmed her suspicion that Fodlan is the only one operating on different dates.

While there's nothing wrong on adhering to what they have grown accustomed to, since calendars are just there to keep track of the days, she wants to create a lasting impression on her people the way Wilhelm I did.

Their marriage will really mark the new beginning of an era, a reign of peace. And the Governor Mafii had assured them through a recent letter that the garden is going to be ready a month before their wedding date. 

Which she hopes it will be. There's no way of knowing for sure. Anything can happen in the future.

But whatever it is, at least the Slitherers are not existing anymore to cause a major problem.

But right now, Byleth is idling away with her cat Sothis, playing with the feline in the garden with a short feathered toy she made out of pegasus feathers.

She wanted to bring home another pet, a puppy Blaiddyd rex, but Alois stopped her because if they let her take the puppy, the Knights are sure that she's going to adopt each breed and will have a chaos in her hands.

"Ah, there you are. " Seteth said, relieved as he walked over to her. "I thought you went out on your own again." 

"Is something the matter?" she asked him with a frown.

Seteth stood in front of her, giving her a measured look.

"Seteth?" Byleth prompted him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seteth said, blinking. "I was just thinking. You don't look so well these past few days. Is something the matter?"

Byleth smiled. "Is it finally showing on my face?"

"Well, I've known you for a while now and I can definitely distinguish your moods better than before. What's wrong?"

Byleth looked down at the tabby in front of her, who is waiting for her to move the toy. She gently swished it, and the feline followed it with intense eyes. The cat then pounced on it, gnawing and kicking at it with such vigor that Seteth wonders if the cat has some pent up anger issues.

"There's nothing wrong, per se." Byleth replied, trying to free the toy from the feline's grasp. "Just feeling tired. But don't worry, I'll get back to work in a bit."

Seteth crossed his arms at that, thinking deeply.

Well, it's true that Byleth has been working tirelessly ever since she became Queen. The only break she ever had was when they went to Almyra.

Maybe she deserves another break.

"Well, I think work can wait for another day or two." Seteth finally said, surprising her. "Why not come and join me for a spot of fishing?"

Byleth blinked at him, unsure if she heard him right. Seteth chuckled as he took the cat toy away from her.

"I seem to remember that you are fond of fishing. There is a stream not far from here that we can go to. Shall we?"

Byleth nodded at that and after taking the necessary equipments and changing into appropriate clothes for their little hike, the two of them were soon walking through a well-trodden path towards the stream and setting up their fishing poles, sitting down on the rocks.

Casting their line, they sat there in silence, enjoying the breeze, the sounds of birds and the running water.

Squirrels looked down at them curiously before scampering off.

Seteth glanced at her carefully, seeing that she has relaxed a bit.

"I know I shouldn't ask this out of the blue." He started, leaning back on the rock and looking up at the sky. "Who are you going to choose to walk you down the aisle?"

Byleth inclined her head at him. "I was thinking of asking you and Alois..."

Seteth let out a chuckle. "I see. I'll be honored to do that for you."

"Why did you suddenly ask that?" she said as she casually reeled in a fish and putting it inside the bucket that is half filled with water.

"Well. Seeing that we are family, I just thought that maybe you are worried that no one would walk you down the aisle. A wedding only happens once in your life after all."

Byleth smiled at that as she looked out at the stream. "I admit I was worried...I never really thought about marriage. Never thought I'd wear a wedding gown and actually settle down. Dad never really discussed about such things with me, apart from when he told me about my mother... I guess I was still a little girl in his eyes."

Seteth chuckled as he reeled in his own fish.

"I think I understand Jeralt on that matter. I feel the same with Flayn. Even if she's all grown up now, in my eyes, she's still a young girl who needs protection."

"Alois probably have the same thoughts and feelings, seeing that he has a daughter of his own." Byleth said, amused. "It would have been a funny sight back then if you three got together for drinks and discussing about your little girls..."

Her shoulders drooped down slightly, as her smile waned a little.

"It would be nice... If he's also here to witness all of this..." she said quietly. "If only I was able to do something..."

Seteth regarded her for a moment. He knew from experience that regrets of not being able to save one's cherished family member takes a long time to heal.

She has been standing strong for everyone, doing all she can, that no one has asked how she's feeling behind that gentle smile of hers.

It's probably why she had adopted that man to be her younger brother, or taking in pets, to distract her from those thoughts.

Maybe that's why she's been drowning herself with work, even though it's not healthy for her anymore.

"Wish Dad saw how the brat he didn't think of much has grown." Byleth continued. "Or how much this kid of his has actually grown from being unable to express emotions, is now the most emotional wreck when alone..."

Two fat tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, taking Seteth by surprise. He reached out to wipe them, not minding that his fish has took off with the bait.

"I wish I got the chance to tell him how much I love him." Byleth whispered.

Seteth sat closer to her, putting a consoling arm around her shoulder and wiping her tears.

"I'm sure Jeralt knows all of that." Seteth told her. "You always hang around him whenever you have free time. Spending time with him despite of your busy schedules is one way of saying that you care for him without saying it out loud."

Byleth sighed, wiping the fresh tears off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this."

"It's quite alright. Crying is healthy. Let go of that excess baggage so that you'll have enough strength for new ones."

Byleth chuckled at that as she continued to wipe her eyes, the stinging emotion whenever she thinks of Jeralt and how he would terrorize Claude once he learned that that brat is marrying her bringing more tears to her.

Not to mention Seteth's words sounded familiar to her.

It has the same weight of what she and Claude had told Dimitri before.

And when she and Claude had a sincere talk before her refusal to marry.

"To think... I made my brother and Khalid cry to open their hearts to me and now this..." she said as she heaved a deep breath. "I feel like a hypocrite."

"No, you're not." Seteth told her firmly. "You only put them first before yourself. Which is admirable, to some extent."

As soon as Byleth calmed down, she gave Seteth a shy smile.

"Sorry that you had to see that..."

"It's fine. I'm glad that you trust me enough to let your emotions out like that."

"Don't tell Alois though. Or Alexandre. Or Khalid. Those three would feel betrayed that I didn't lean on them when I needed it the most." 

Seteth let out a laugh. "Keeping your secret is going to be a pleasure. You have kept our secret safe, so I shall do the same with yours."

"Do you think you're going to cry when you walk me down the aisle, Seteth?" Byleth asked curiously. "Do...fathers do that?"

"I might, but I'll hold back like Jeralt would do. Walking down a precious only daughter and handing her to her husband, it's not going to be easy for single fathers like us. Or for any fathers who have treasured their daughters." Seteth replied after careful consideration. "And I never realized I'm going to walk down two family members down the aisle until now..."

"Don't let Khalid catch you crying though. He will tease you about it."

"I'm pretty sure Alois will cry aplenty for the two of us, so all attention will be on him."

A silence fell between them as the birds chirped nearby.

"Do you think... My dad was ready to accept that I'm going to marry sooner or later?" Byleth asked again. "That's why he gave me my mother's ring?"

"Fathers will never be ready to send off their daughters." Seteth assured her. "Fathers tend to say that they're ready, maybe sometimes push them to marry at a younger age, but once the day comes, they will want their daughters to be that little girl for one more day."

Byleth smiled at that.

It's a comforting thought.

She knows her dad well enough that he'd probably share the same sentiments as Seteth does.

He never did let her talk to guys for long when growing up. She had talked with the few females, who had helped her through her puberty problems, especially on her first period.

But he never let her talk to the guys for more than an hour. Or topics that has nothing to do with work.

"One last question, Seteth."

"Yes?"

"Are you...walking me down the aisle as my brother... Or father?"

Seteth coughed at that, looking at her. "I...wouldn't dare take up those roles. Alexandre might think I am usurping his position. And I'm pretty sure Alois is going to stand in for Jeralt, since they have known each other for a long time."

"I see..."

"But if you want me to pick a role, I'd gladly be that overprotective Uncle. Alois is going to be the emotional father, and I'll balance that by being the intimidating Uncle. What do you say to that idea?"

"Well, Khalid still has some trauma with your strictness." Byleth laughed. "I think it's a good idea."

Sharing a good deal of laughter, the two of them resumed their fishing or a few more hours before returning to the estate and giving their hauls to the kitchen who seems confused as to why the Queen and her Advisor would bring them fresh pikes instead of the errand boys.


	19. Gifts

Dedue stood in front of Claude one morning, with a frown.

The King had asked for him to come to the palace to discuss something. Dedue is Dimitri's assistant, yes, but he doesn't have any authority to sign anything on Dimitri's behalf.

Right now, he's just waiting for Claude, who is dressed simply for some reason that no one would even think he's the King if they didn't know his face, to finish signing some papers for Malik.

"Alexandre still hasn't returned?" Claude asked, looking at him as he finished with the papers.

"No, he hasn't. Though, from the last update, he'd probably arrive here in two days."

"Two days..." Claude muttered, looking out of the window. "I guess two days is enough..."

"Your Majesty?"

Claude stood up, grinning at Dedue. "You've known His Highness for a long time, right?"

"For quite a while, yes."

"Good. That means you'd know what things he like."

Dedue only frowned at him further. Claude motioned for him to follow him out of his office.

"Don't frown too much, Dedue. We're just going to do some shopping for His Highness."

"I don't understand why you need me for that." Dedue told him as they walked down the hall. "His Highness would graciously accept any gift from you."

"Yeah, well, I prefer if he likes it instead of being the standard thing that he won't really appreciate. Or use."

The two of them went down to the market, checking in with the stores carefully.

Dedue kept shaking his head on the stuff Claude had picked out: a chessboard with ivory pieces, an intricate glass blown phoenix, a nice blue cloak with silver clasps.

Dedue had to raise his eyebrows at Claude when the King presented a new mask for Dimitri jokingly.

They both know that Dimitri is fond with Byleth's gift and will not replace it.

"Looking for a gift for him really is tough..." Claude said as they exited the third shop.

"Why would you prefer to come out here instead of ask the merchants to come to the palace with their best wares?" Dedue asked as they walked down the busy street.

"Because I don't trust their tastes on what they think is their best wares." Claude replied as he skipped on ahead to a food cart to buy something for the two of them to eat.

"The best wares in their eyes may not be the best for me." Claude added as he handed the snack to Dedue.

Dedue graciously accepted the food given to him by Claude and they started walking again.

"His Highness is a simple man." Dedue told Claude. "Your choices so far are too much based on what you think he'd like."

"That's why I brought you along. If our tastes are too different, then what does he actually like? I only know about his favorite foods, thanks to Teach."

"Do you know a nearby armory or a blacksmith?" Dedue asked him as they stopped by the plaza to finish their snack and to discuss where they would go next.

The plaza is one of the biggest one near the palace, with a great water fountain in the middle, and lot of benches for people to relax in. The shrubs are always trimmed perfectly in their rounded shape, with a few merchant stalls selling souvenirs.

The flower merchant that Dedue always buy flowers for to decorate Dimitri's office and bedroom is there as well and had waved him over.

Dedue excused himself for a moment to have a chat with the merchant, and Claude watched them for a moment. Dedue have this soft expression as they talked, and the merchant held up a small plant for Dedue.

It gave Claude an idea what to give to Dedue after they have bought something for Dimitri.

It's not that Claude is buying loyalty or something, but he really just want to give them appreciation gifts. Everyone had been through a lot, especially what those two went through in Fodlan, and Claude wants them to have more good memories to drown the bad ones in his little ways.

When they finally moved on to the nearest armory, Claude looked around with a frown.

This is not what he has in mind.

He doesn't want to give weaponry as a gift.

"Does it have to be something that stabs people?" Claude asked him as Dedue walked around, admiring and checking out the Almyran weaponry.

They seem to be decorative at best, but on a closer inspection, they are as dangerous as any regular weapon.

The curved blades doesn't have any dull sides at all.

"Are you really suggesting that I buy a weapon for him as my first gift being his in-law?" Claude asked Dedue as he stood next to him.

"In the old kingdom of Faerghus," Dedue started as he looked into the daggers, "they considered blades as tools of destiny. As a way to cut a path to a better future. That's what His Highness have shared with me."

Claude stared at him. "Wait. You're serious? You want me to give him a dagger?"

Dedue picked up curved dagger, with a gold handle and an intricate design near the hilt. The sheath has been designed with a gold interweaving vines.

"You wanted to give him a gift with meaning." Dedue said as he set the dagger back down and looked at Claude. "I only gave you an insight on what would be meaningful to him."

Claude struggled with it for a moment.

Well, it does make sense.

But it doesn't feel right to gift a blade to someone.

Maybe a ceremonial one would be more appropriate? Ceremonial swords don't have any edge on them.

It's a safer one, and something Byleth will not hold against him if ever Dimitri gets accidentally injured by it, or injure someone.

But blades are not meant to be safe.

He blinked, a sudden realization dawning onto him.

"Oh gods, I'm really treating him like a kid." Claude whispered, horrified. "I'm turning into my old man."

Dedue ignored his comment. He had long since known both Claude and Byleth are being too overprotective of Dimitri. It was amusing to watch.

"His Highness loves long rides as well." Dedue continued, checking on another dagger. "But I don't know anything about horses. Never been fond of riding."

They looked around some more before leaving, with Claude purchasing a ceremonial dagger just in case he can't find another gift for Dimitri.

They checked on the stables, looking at the roans and mares that Claude is going to choose from. Dedue only stood there, trying his best to give input.

By the evening, Claude decided to crash into the Ambassador's residence again to have dinner there.

It's not like he hates the food being served to him in the palace, but there's something with Dedue's cooking that he's obsessed with.

The recipes from Duscur are really something. While Dedue have to make adjustments since he doesn't have the exact ingredients, the resulting dish is still delicious.

No wonder Dimitri gained a few pounds.

And he also insisted that Dedue eat with him as equals. It's not fun if Dedue will just stand there and watch him eat.

"What about you, Dedue?" Claude asked as they ate dinner.

"What about me?"

"What would you like to receive as a gift?"

Dedue set down his utensils, looking at Claude and wondering if he's joking or not.

"I don't think I've done anything worth receiving a gift for." Dedue told him.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that. I've always wanted to spend time with you back in the Academy, and learn about you. I don't get much excuse of talking to you unless it's about Dimitri."

"You don't have to give me anything. Giving another chance for His Highness to live is a gift I can never thank you enough for."

Claude pouted. "You're really making this hard, huh. You know, there's nothing bad about wanting something for yourself once in a while."

On his way back to the palace, he noticed a group of people huddling together in front of a modest looking house.

Curious, he approached them.

He could see his soldiers escorting someone out in shackles.

He tapped a random person on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Smuggler." The person replied not bothering to look at who tapped him. "Who would have thought? He has the King's favor but he did this..."

Claude frowned at that. "King's favor?"

"Yes. It's the highest recognition a merchant could achieve. That means the King trusts him and bases the tax and everything by his word."

Claude looked back at the man being escorted.

"Are you sure? I don't remember anything about this King's favor or that man at all."

"Excuse me? What would you know about–" the person started to turn to look at him.

Claude only winked at the man and held up a finger to his lips.

"Don't believe people easily like that, okay?" Claude said as he patted the person's shoulder. "Especially if people claim they have connections to the throne."

The person only stared at him in shock, unable to voice any words.

Claude left the area, looking back at the house.

He needs some fast workers to change that place up for Dedue.

Two weeks after their talk, Claude dropped by again the Ambassador's residence, with the gifts he have purchased for Dimitri.

He handed over the dagger, to which Dimitri only stared at blankly.

"I'm giving my gifts early to you." Claude told him, as he motioned for him to come out and see his other gift. "Dedue said daggers have some significant meaning to you..."

"Is it customary in Almyra to give gifts to family members of your in-laws?" Dimitri asked him. "I haven't prepared anything."

"You being alive and living fully is the best gift." Claude winked at him as he handed the reins of a beautiful chestnut roan to him. "Though I wouldn't say no to having some nieces or nephews from you."

Dimitri approached the roan, reaching out to pat it.

"The best breed in Almyra." Claude told him as the roan nuzzled Dimitri, getting acquainted with him. "When we have some free time, why don't we go for a ride together?"

He then turned to Dedue. "And as for you, I want you to have this." He said as he extended his hand to him, holding a simple key.

"Please don't tell me you plan to let him live in a different place." Dimitri said with a frown.

"Oh, no, not at all." Claude grinned. "But I figured that he needs some outlet to relax."

Dedue hesitated on taking the key. He's not sure what Claude is playing at.

"Relax. I'm not going to separate the two of two. Believe me." Claude assured them. "The door that key will open is just a few blocks away. Once you see a house with glass panels for a roofing and wide windows on the walls."

Dedue looked at Dimitri, who only shrugged back at him. He took the key and excused himself to check on the house Claude has described.

Dimitri had someone bring the roan to the stables as they followed Dedue.

"Why are you suddenly giving us gifts, Claude?" Dimitri frowned. "Did Byleth sent word about...?"

"Why is it you two have trouble accepting gifts?" Claude asked with a slight scowl. "We're going to be family soon, which we haven't been since Riegan broke off from Blaiddyd several generations ago."

When they arrived at the said house, they found Dedue standing by the door, obviously stunned by what he sees.

The inside of the house has been renovated quickly into a greenhouse. Several flowers have been placed inside, and there's some few empty rows for Dedue to put in his own plant seeds that he want to grow inside the greenhouse.

The sunlight streamed into the greenhouse through the large windows and the glass panels in the roof. The room also seem like it's equipped with some Almyran magic to control the temperature.

"How...?" Dedue asked as he turned around to look at Claude.

"I had to push some people to work on this one double time," Claude admitted as he and Dimitri entered the greenhouse. "I was thinking of giving you some potted plants before, then I saw this house getting foreclosed so I bought it and turned it into a greenhouse for you."

Claude walked over to one of the newly planted flowers. "I remember Teach saying the two of you used to bond over in the greenhouse in Garreg Mach. You were the one who introduced her to the greenhouse when she first arrived, right?"

"This is too generous of a gift..."

"Claude, what is it that you are really after?" Dimitri frowned.

Claude only placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Your suspicions of me are really hurting my feelings."

"You do have the reputation since our Academy days."

"Too true." Claude agreed. "But really, I have no schemes. I just really want to give gifts to the two of you. Do you like it, Dedue?"

Dedue looked around for a moment then gave him a polite bow.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will take care of this greenhouse well."

Claude smiled at that then turned to look at Dimitri. "Oh, right. Hunting season is almost upon us. I want the two of you to join me to do some falconry. I'm sure you're going to love it."


	20. Unification

Claude paced around the inn nervously.

It's the day before their big day and he still have not received news of Byleth and her people arriving in the inn in the Mafii territory, near the constructed garden they have waited for a year to finish.

It has been divided into four big quadrants, each with a fountain with a rather ostentatious sculpture of the Queen of Fodlan facing inward to Almyra and the King of Almyra facing towards Fodlan, both of their hands reaching out to one another.

Everyone is impressed by how fast the sculptors hired to make those statues worked, and with stunning details as well.

Claude only squinted at his own sculpture, touching his now bearded face again.

They didn't have to exaggerate his beard like that to make him look more mature.

The other two fountains doesn't have any significant sculpture, but both have Byleth's crest carved on them, alongside the Almyran coat-of-arms.

The trees have not grown to their full height, but they are still tall enough to provide beauty to the garden. The shrubs were neatly trimmed as well, and the flowers are giving life to the place with their variety of colors.

At the middle of the quadrant is a large, low ceiling and open pavilion where they are going to hold the wedding and the reception. It has already been decorated with long swathes of drapes of yellow and silver, the colors of Almyra and Fodlan together. The tables have been neatly arranged to accomodate every guests, though the Almyran guests outnumbers those from Fodlan.

Majority of their noble guests have arrived from Fodlan (Petra and Igntaz were the first to arrive due to Brigid being far so they travelled much earlier compared to the others), and he had been chatting with Lorenz and Mercedes, who had planned to get married soon as well.

Raphael and Leonie arrived with the Gloucesters, with a gift painted by Maya herself for the royal couple.

Constance and Hapi doesn't seem like they can make it as well, due to their travels brought them to a place that needed Constance's skill in magic.

Ashe arrived with Marianne, with an apologetic letter from Annette that she couldn't come but she still wishes them the best. As for Caspar, they don't know where he is, since he last dropped by Castle Gaspard months ago.

The last they've heard from the Queen is that she's still working on something in the Riegan estate, probably some last minute policy signing.

That didn't sit well with Claude.

Surely she's still going to show up for their wedding, right?

"Kiddo, you are starting to annoy me with your pacing." Hasan said as he frowned at his son. "Bibi will come. Don't worry too much about it."

"You don't understand." Claude said as he stopped and looked at his father. "Teach has this bad habit of oversleeping and being late to important events..."

"This is your wedding, Khalid." Tiana sighed. "She's not going to oversleep. Just sit down."

Claude bristled at that.

His parents doesn't understand his apprehension.

Byleth is still not in Almyra when there's only a day left before their big event.

They can't move the date.

It will show a bad start to the unification.

Just because Fodlan couldn't keep to the timetable.

"I'm going out." He blurted.

"Khalid..."

Claude didn't bother to look back as he walked out of the room. He chanced upon Lorenz and Mercedes, who were just returning from their stroll through the market and gardens.

It seems like Lorenz is carrying a lot of things for Mercedes. Probably her shopping.

"Oh, hello, Your Majesty." Mercedes greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi." Claude replied, distracted.

"I've got to say, Claude," Lorenz said as they sat down at the chairs inside the common room. The innkeeper quickly served them cold drinks to refresh themselves. "I was right to say you're not fit to lead the Alliance."

"Lorenz, please." Claude groaned. "It's been years."

"Two years isn't that long, but let me finish on what I have to say." Lorenz frowned at him. "I now see that the reason why you are so carefree is because of your environment here in Almyra. Granted, when Her Majesty shared stories with us about the place I was skeptical."

Claude took a sip of his drink when he heard mentions of Byleth. Mercedes noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes and thought he got offended by what Lorenz said.

"Oh, Lorenz doesn't mean it that way, Your Majesty." Mercedes said, making Lorenz frown at her in confusion. "Lorenz just wanted to say that Almyra is such a beautiful and wonderful place, quite unlike what we were taught our whole lives. It would have been a shame to take you away from this vibrant place and tie you down in the Alliance."

Claude blinked at that then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, no. I wasn't annoyed by what Lorenz said. I was just thinking of Teach."

"She'll come, Claude." Lorenz told him. "She's just making sure that the transition is going to go smoothly. You should be relaxing instead of stressing out."

"Teach can't be late."

"Her Majesty has never been late, even during our lectures. I'm sure she'll be here within the day." Mercedes assured him.

Claude downed the rest of his drink. "I hope so."

Lorenz and Mercedes then excused themselves to stow away their personal shopping hauls. Claude is still surprised that Lorenz agreed to carry all of that for Mercedes.

Then again, he would do the same for Byleth.

No matter their station is, if their beloved wife wanted to do some shopping personally, the husbands will carry it for them. There's something romantic about it, in some way.

Though he knows some men who'd refuse to help or carry things for the ladies. Such chivalry is uncommon in Almyra, seeing how their women are respected and revered due to their ability to give birth. For them, it's the basis of strength that they try so hard to emulate through their warfaring ways.

They don't see Almyran women to be less than a man. Especially in Phirria, where Claude was surprised that Farid's spy network is ran by women mostly.

He doesn't know where that belief started about women, but he agrees with it after having seen both sides of the border.

He just doesn't agree with the way they try to look tough by poking at Fodlan and risking their lives for sport.

He spent the rest of the day playing dice with Yuri (who arrived with Dorothea a day earlier) and Balthus, while Hilda sat close to her husband to make sure he won't squander all of their money.

Claude has always been intrigued by such game, and quickly learned that it's dangerous, especially if he's playing against Yuri.

That man is an experienced swindler.

Yuri only laughed at that when Claude finally gave up on playing because he might as well hand over the key to the Almyran treasury if he continues.

"I'll keep it a secret from Her Majesty that you gambled money." Yuri said to Claude as he stowed away his winnings and his dice.

"I'd prefer it if you don't speak of this to anyone at all." Claude frowned. "I mean. I do have a reputation to maintain of not being outsmarted. Except if it's Teach of course."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Yuri chuckled. "But I gotta say, if you don't mind, you seem to be different now compared to when we last talked back in Garreg Mach."

"Really?" Claude said, curious.

"Wait, you two talked to one another?" Hilda butted in. "That would have been entertaining to watch."

"I don't know why you'd say that, Hilda." Claude frowned at her.

"Back then, you were still wary of people." Yuri said as he fixed his bag. "I almost thought I'd die by your hands when I was talking to you."

"I don't go around killing people. I'm not a murderer on the loose." Claude pouted. "I was just...a little offended, is all." 

Balthus stared at Yuri. "You offended him, Yuri? You, of all people?"

Yuri was about to open his mouth to reply but the arrival of three carriages escorted by the Knight of Seiros interrupted them.

Claude jumped up from his seat as Alois got down from his horse and opened the door on the first carriage for Byleth to escorted her down.

Following her out is Seteth, Flayn and Ferdinand.

In the next carriage is Alois's wife and daughter, with Linhardt and Lysithea.

In the last one is Rodrigue and his wife, along with Judith and her children.

"You're late!" Claude pouted as he pulled Byleth into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry?" Byleth frowned, gently patting Claude's back. "Did we change the date? I thought it's tomorrow?"

"He was worried you'd ditch him." Hilda told her, smiling like that kid who's snitching on their friend to the teacher.

Claude only shot her a glare, to which Hilda replied childishly by sticking her tongue out at him. Byleth only pinched his cheeks for thinking that way.

That night, Claude stuck to Byleth's side, always holding her hand. Tiana was amused by it, as she watched their son hang out with the Golden Deers once again, with the inclusion of Dimitri and Dedue. 

"He reminds me of you when I was pregnant with him." Tiana said to her husband bemusedly. "You wouldn't leave my side even if you have a country to run."

"Well, I am the leader of the country." Hasan muttered. "I get to choose what to do with my time."

The next day, everyone was in an excited and festive mood.

Claude, garbed in his wedding clothes designed and made by Hilda, stood there nervously as he waited for Byleth to be walked down by Alois and Seteth. 

Outside the pavilion, Alois is trying his best not to bawl out his eyes, sniffing uncontrollably into his handkerchief. Seteth also stood there with him, his own eyes misty as he kept his smile on when he saw Byleth come down the carriage, assisted by a Knight of Seiros.

When they had linked arms and walked her down, Alois managed to compose himself though by the time they were handing Byleth over to her groom, Alois refused to let her hand go.

Seteth only frowned at him and he had a hard time coaxing him out of it, before escorting him to their assigned seats.

As they progressed through the ceremony, Claude kept glancing at his wife.

She's even more radiant today, with her hair in a romantic tucked plait, her make-up done by Dorothea to have that blushing maiden look.

The necklace his mother gave Byleth hung around her neck, accentuating that smooth, white grove that is perfect for nuzzling later.

Their wedding rings, gifted by Hasan, are made of thick gold, weaved into one another with a generous amount of small studded diamonds. Byleth's ring has a color-shifting gem in the center, recently discovered in a rather surprising spot in Almyra, that Claude stared hard at it because he didn't know that his father is this generous to give the first cut of the newly discovered gem to his daughter-in-law.

He normally gift those stuff first to Tiana.

Alois's loud sniffing and hiccups was audible above the applause when the couple finally sealed the alliance between their kingdoms with a kiss.

The festivities after the ceremony was the grandest that Almyra ever saw in their lands, and made a lasting impression on their Fodlan guests.

Soon enough, seats were all jumbled up, with Fodlan guests mingling with the Almyrans.

Nader crossed his arms as he leaned close to Judith as they kept their eye on their children.

"Can you tell your son off not to get too close to my daughter?" He asked.

"They're old enough. Stop being overprotective." Judith told him as she took a sip of her wine. "I didn't raise a lout, so your daughter is in safe hands." 

"I don't see you being flippant when it comes to Malik and your daughter." Nader pointed out.

"Malik is a different matter. He's little Claude's cousin and who knows what kind of mischief that boy taught him." 

"Malik is older than Khalid." 

"It doesn't matter. That boy can make even the most rational person go against their senses. Just like his mother." 

They both glanced at the Queen Mother, who have started a drinking contest against one of the Knights of Seiros. Hasan only watched helplessly as his wife reeled in more of the Knights who were suppose to be on duty to have a drink with her.

Dimitri was minding his own business, enjoying the festivities, when Yuri came over to have a drink with him. Dedue has been snatched away by Ashe, wanting to learn more about cooking since he wants to impress Marianne. 

"It's nice to see you again, Your Highness." Yuri greeted him. "May I sit next to you?"

Dimitri nodded at that and Yuri sat down on the vacant seat. "I apologise for saying this but I don't think we've met." 

"Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Yuri, and I was once the adoptee of House Rowe." Yuri said conversationally. "But now, I'm just part of the mobile opera Dorothea have started."

"I see."

Yuri only stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Don't worry, Your Highness. The family secrets will stay safe with us. Don't be too guarded with me."

Dimitri blinked at that. "I beg pardon?"

"I also happen to be the leader of Her Majesty's spy network. One of my own reported on your identity to me when he saw you in Ochs." Yuri replied to him softly. "I may not be a noble by birth, but I am glad that you are alive. And under their protection as well."

Dimitri looked down at his cup, pensive. Yuri cleared his throat at that, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Your Highness sad on your sister's wedding." Yuri told him. "I just really wanted to say that you are loved by those two, almost to the point they treat you as their child."

Dimitri chuckled at that. "So it wasn't just my imagination that they're treating me like a child."

"For all that's worth, I think Her Majesty treats everyone who had been her student as her child. Except for His Majesty over there."

"You said you have been travelling around with Dorothea. When will your little opera come around these parts? Almyrans doesn't seem to have the archaic flair and charm I'm looking for in a play. I'd be glad to have your services every now and then."

All of this was lost to Claude though, as he openly looked at his wife and no one else, like some lovestruck fool.

Byleth is amused by it, squishing his face lightly in her hand.

She also couldn't take her eyes off of him that day, seeing him all dressed up handsomely.

It's like the two of them have their own cocoon and partly ignoring the celebrations around them.

When they finally retired to their rooms in the inn that evening, washing the sweat off their bodies and changing into comfortable clothes, Claude tackled Byleth from behind into the bed, making her squeak in surprise.

Claude laughed at that as he nuzzled her neck, tickling her with his beard.

"What was that sound, Teach?" he asked playfully.

Byleth turned her head to scowl at him. "I did not expect I'll get tackled by my own husband on our first night together."

She grunted, turning around to face him, making Claude prop himself up so that she can move freely under him.

"It still feels unreal, though." Claude admitted as he went down again to nuzzle her. "Finally, after years of waiting..."

"I can help you with that."

"Really?"

Holding his shoulders and locking her legs around his midriff, she flipped him over to the bed and she ended up straddling his stomach.

Claude stared at her wide eyed, his face warm.

"Well, this could work..." He said as he tentatively placed his hands on her thighs.

Byleth tried to keep her expression neutral as she looked at him in the eyes, but it still broke as she turned crimson and laid her head on his chest, embarrassed.

The two of them only laughed at their awkwardness.

Claude wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Maybe I should have asked Nader how to get over the knowledge that you were once my teacher..." Claude said as he stroked her hair.

Byleth turned her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Well, we can drink some more to let go of our inhibitions?"

"I don't want to do this drunk."

"We're not going to drink that much. Just to help things along."

Byleth pushed herself off him and stood up, looking for the decanter and glasses for the two of them.

Claude sat there on the bed, watching her.

This is not what he imagined he'd do once they're together.

What happened to those wet dreams he had of her, huh?

Or those naughty fantasies when she invited him to the sauna?

This is frustrating.

Byleth still has the control. He wanted to see her for once, under his mercy.

Like those naughty teen wet dreams of his.

"Gotta man up." He muttered to himself as he stood to stand next to her and drink the glass of wine.

He'll have her squirming in pleasure in no time.

He hopes.

He wants for their first time he's in control.

He won't mind being the bottom next time.


	21. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy shortest chapter I made. Who knew I could do that.
> 
> Feel free to imagine this in Gatekeeper and Abysskeeper's voices.

"Why are we even guarding the door to the matrimonial bedroom?" A guard complained as they stood outside the hallway. "It's not like someone's going to barge into their honeymoon and join them..."

"That's how it is. We're the lucky ones who got the short stick for this duty." His companion yawned. "Well, for what it's worth, at least we won't hear what actually is going on inside that room. Thick doors and walls."

The first guard only shook his head at that. "I'll never understand royal people."

"We don't have to. But we're getting paid so less complaining unless you want the King and Queen to hear us and dismiss us from our position."

The two of them stood there in silence for half an hour before they started slouching.

It's the dead of the night anyway. No one of high position will come their way so they can slack off.

No one would want to disturb the King anyway. It's obvious that he'd been itching to be alone with his new Queen and no one will deny him of that night.

"Psst, hey." The second guard called his companion's attention.

"What?"

"Who do you think wears the pants in their relationship? I mean, at first glance it looks like it's Her Majesty..."

The first guard snorted at that. "You really think that Her Majesty is a woman who'd be a bottom?"

"Well, no...she looks like someone who's always in charge of things."

"Exactly."

"But our King is pretty much the kind of man who'd love a challenge like that...let them think they have the control and then suddenly he's the beast in the sheets."

"Are we really going to talk about our monarchs' sex life right outside their door?"

"Well, we don't have anything else to talk about. Not like as if people will hear us gossiping."

The first guard shook his head. "Well, let's just talk about something else. Because I know for sure Her Majesty has His Majesty under her mercy."

"Really?"

"You don't believe me? You want to make a bet?"

"Sure. I'll bet a gold coin that His Majesty is the dominant one."

The first guard leaned over to extend his hand. "A deal then. I bet Her Majesty has His Majesty in her mercy."

They shook hands and resumed their slouching.

"How are we going to determine the winner?" The second guard asked. "We can't just go and ask them upfront. And I'm not going to take a peep in there."

"Easy. Whoever who can't walk properly tomorrow because their legs are sore is the bottom."

The second guard snorted at that. "How can that even prove anything?"

"You obviously have not been laid. Believe me. Some people walk weirdly when they overwork their hips and legs."

"I don't think I want to hear more of this."

"You're not backing out on the bet, are you?"

"I'm not. But how are we going to settle this? I prefer to keep my job than to take a peep at them."

"We can just take a peep through the keyhole."

"You know that won't work right? Keyholes aren't see through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your bet? ;)


	22. Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)  
> Gonna take a break for a few days before working on part 2, their babies

It has been two months since the marriage of Almyra and Fodlan.

Things are going well so far.

The implementations Byleth had secured in Fodlan is going well.

The people seem to be confused about the changes at first, though it looks like they're adjusting well.

Claude has been stuck inside the Capital after the wedding, and have not been able to go out with Byleth to tour her around.

They occasionally go out incognito and look into the market, and sometimes dropping by Dedue's greenhouse.

They also drag Dimitri out of his residence whenever they can.

Byleth have gone to Ardim territory to meet with Claude's older brothers (who had agreed for the Ardim territory to be the neutral place to talk after she had sent a request to talk to them) a week ago and will be there for a while.

Claude had sought out her advice on how to deal with his exiled brothers, since he doesn't want to have his kids go through the same thing he did. His brothers may be in exile, but they still have people in their grasp.

And the only way to free those people or lessen their influence is to send them away or talk to them to make them leave on their own.

Byleth has taken it up on herself to do such thing for him and Claude couldn't sleep well at night, not knowing what's going on with her. The spies haven't reported anything unusual during their talk.

Upon her return, she was unusually tired and collapsed into Claude's arms.

And with Claude's paranoia that maybe his brothers did something to her, he quickly sent her to the infirmary and interrogated the soldiers with her on what happened.

"Nothing really happened, Your Majesty." the soldier told him. "They just talked..."

"They didn't put anything in her food or drinks?"

"No, sire. We had the food tested before being served to Her Majesty."

"I see..." Claude muttered as he dismissed them.

Maybe Byleth is still getting acclimatised in Almyra? But the last time she was there, she wasn't like this.

He was on his way back to the infirmary when he saw Byleth walking down the hallway towards him, with a mysterious smile on her face.

He rushed over to her.

"Are you sure you're allowed to walk around?" He asked her worriedly, holding her by the shoulders.

She reached out to touch his face. "What about you, dear? You look like you haven't taken a rest."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. It's quite unlike you to fall ill like that. Unless you are pregnant, which is highly unlikely. We haven't done it much due to work and I doubt those times we actually did it have done the trick."

She pursed her lips before smiling at him. "It's just that overworking has taken its toll on me. I have been told to take a few days off."

"Oh, that's good."

But deep in Claude's subconscious, that little voice went, _She's hiding something. But what?_

Is it possible that one of their sessions actually got her pregnant?

But knowing what her mother went through, he's sure Byleth is going to be more cautious about it. She may have the goddess's power but that's not an insurance she will not meet the same fate.

It's not a nice, abrupt ending to their reign together, if Claude were to lose both his Queen and his child. No one else knows how Rhea did it after all.

And asking Seteth is out of the question.

"And I intend to drag you into my day off." Byleth said firmly, bringing him back to the present. "Look at you."

"Why? Am I too dashing that you want to take me to bed?" He teased her, earning a light whack on his shoulder.

He placed his arm around her waist as he escorted her back to their bedchambers.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked him as he opened the door to let her go in first.

Claude turned to one passing servant and gave an order to get some refreshments and snacks for him and Byleth.

"Tomorrow?" Claude finally said after talking to the servant and getting inside the room. "I don't think I have anything important tomorrow."

"Good. Let's go have a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yes. You promised me that you're going to tour me around your hometown and have me taste some food. You're doing well being a good King, so be a good husband next."

"You've been eating Almyran food for a while now." Claude pointed out as he sat next to her on the bed, putting his arms around her.

Byleth put on her most disappointed pout as she pulled away from hin. "Okay then. Never mind."

Claude blinked at her. She's not this emotionally manipulative before. Is it hormones?

She really wants to go out and have a picnic. Which is an unusual request from a workaholic woman like her.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said as he pulled her back to him. "Okay, okay. We're going to have a picnic tomorrow. I have a little place in mind."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now, stop pouting like that." He replied as he squished her cheeks and pecking her lips with his.

The next day, they dressed simply and left the palace hand in hand, with a basket they will fill with food they'll buy off the market. They stopped by a flower shop where Byleth bought quite a handful of flowers: a bunch of baby's breaths and chrysanthemums.

He has no idea what she plans to do with those but he let her be.

He knows how much Byleth have grown to love plants thanks to Dedue.

After filling their basket with food and drinks, they left the Capital's walls and walked to the nearest lake, with trees big enough to give shade but not really ideal for any climbing to be done by any adult.

Claude spread out the blanket for them to sit on and soon, he's lounging there on her lap as she fed him bits and pieces of their snacks.

Maybe a picnic isn't so bad.

"What happened to your talk with my brothers?" He asked her as he played with her free hand, aligning his fingers with hers, idly making random movements with them.

"They agreed to leave Almyra." She replied simply, making Claude stare at her. "And live in Brigid."

Claude sat up at that. "You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm not. At first, they wanted to live in Fodlan. But their skills in hunting is more suited for Brigid. They can probably make it into Petra's court as head hunters."

"I don't think giving them an ounce of influence is a bright idea. There's a reason why they got stripped of their titles."

"Petra and Ignatz will monitor them. Don't worry."

Claude gave her a measured look before breaking into a smile.

"I am still astounded by how you can win people's trust easily."

"Not easily. It took me years to win yours. And I'm not convinced your brothers entirely trusts me. I have to send a letter to Ignatz to warn about them and their wiles."

Claude wrapped his arms around her, pressing a light kiss on her cheek, hoping that will make her drop the subject.

"Oh, I forgot. There's a small grove near here that grows these interesting mushrooms." Claude said excitedly. "You don't mind if I...?"

Byleth chuckled at that, leaning forward to kiss his chin. "Don't wander too far or I'll eat everything in this basket."

Claude laughed at that, bringing up her hand to kiss the wedding ring that sits there and stood up.

"I'll be back before you know it." He winked at her as he walked backwards, keeping his eyes on her.

"Khalid, you're going to trip." She reprimanded him. "Watch where you're going."

"I won't."

Famous last words.

As soon as he said those, he stepped on an uneven spot on the ground, an exposed tree root, and he stumbled slightly.

He laughed at that sheepishly when Byleth only gave him a "I told you so" look.

Claude was gone for at least half an hour, looking for the mushrooms. Some of them were safe for actual consumption when cooked, while the others...not so much.

He took the edible ones along with the nuts and fruits, intending to cook something for Byleth that evening.

The unsafe ones, he left behind and will come back for in another day.

He used his simple coat to be a basket of sort for his forage and he walked carefully back to Byleth, whom he found is making a flower crown out of the baby's breaths and the chrysanthemums.

He smiled widely at that.

He remembered that time when he found her attempting to make a flower crown in secret in the greenhouse, taught by the caretaker there.

He never found out to whom she gave the crown to.

But he did notice a bunch of flowers scattered on Jeralt's desk, probably had come undone from its wreath, in Jeralt's room when he sought her out after her dad's death.

"Heya, By." He said as he sat down next to her, setting down his forage carefully in front of him. "So that's why you bought those flowers."

"I wasn't sure if there's enough wildflowers in this area..." She replied, looking up at him with a smile as she put on the finishing touches. "I guess I was right to buy them."

She held up the crown to him. "What do you think?"

The chrysanthemums were the focal flowers of the crown, while the baby's breaths gave it that soft look. Claude took it in his hands, admiring it, then gently placed it on her head.

"Beautiful." He told her simply. "Like an ethereal goddess is sitting in front of me, gracing me with her beauty and presence. Surely my wife will not object if I say I have a crush on this particular goddess in front of me."

Byleth laughed at that. "You sure know how to make a woman's heart flutter."

She then took the crown off her head and placed it on his fluffy hair.

"But I made this for you." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He fought down the giddiness that is welling up inside him as he pinched her cheek.

"I could get used to this side of you, By. I can't get enough of your affectionate side."

She smiled at him, taking his hand into hers.

"I want to confess something to you." She said seriously. 

"Your feelings?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you know my feelings for you."

"Then what are you going to confess?"

She looked down at his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I...used to think of taking contraceptive tonic."

"You what?" He said, stunned, as the happy feeling surrounding him was immediately replaced by perplexing concern.

"I'm afraid, Khalid." She said quietly. "Of having children. I kept thinking what if our child turns out to be like me, a still-born? I'm only alive thanks to the Crest stone implanted on me..."

Claude frowned at her.

Does this mean...

They're not going to have a child?

So it really was just her overworking and she's not pregnant that's why she collapsed? 

While he could always adopt his nephew and make him his heir, he wanted to have a brood of their own.

Maybe two or eight children.

If the goddess's power is enough to keep Byleth and the child alive during delivery.

He understands where she's coming from though.

A woman who'd carry a baby to full term and find out it's still-born, will have a hard time on recovering from the emotional trauma.

"I...I see... I guess that can't be helped..." He said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

It's her decision and he will not change it for her.

He brought up her hands to his lips and kissed them. "If that's your decision, I will comply."

She gave him a smile, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"Well, that was before." She told him.

"By, you don't have to change your mind for my sake." Claude told her.

She shook her head, smiling at him.

"No, Khalid. It's true that I still have my fears and doubts but... I now understand my mother more than ever, of why she continued with the pregnancy with me."

Claude frowned at her, confused. "By?"

She took his hand and pressed it against her tummy, smiling widely at him. "Congratulations, Khalid. You're going to be a father."

His jaw dropped at that, his eyes wide in shock. He tried to say something but his brain has somehow stopped working for a moment, trying to process what she had just said.

Byleth looked down shyly, liking the feel of his warm hand on her tummy.

Internally, Claude is screaming and crying at that small movement from her.

It's not fair for her to suddenly drop that news on him and then act so cutely! He doesn't even know what to do.

His hunch was right but still, hearing it outright...

Should he kiss her? Hug her? Cry in joy? Get up on their feet and lift her in the air joyously?

Tackle her down to the blanket gently and shower her with kisses? 

"I know now why my mother was the happiest when she carried me in her own tummy. Carrying the child of the man you love the most is like a dream come true."

Claude didn't say anything, as he continued to stare at her.

Byleth frowned after a few moments, wondering if Claude even heard what she said.

"Khalid?"

"By... Are you saying... You're...?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm sorry that I thought of taking contraceptive tonics before without telling you."

"No...no, I understand completely why you'd do that but... Really?" He said, his voice tight as he looked down at her tummy. He placed another hand on it.

"You're really...?"

"Yes. The court physician said I'm a month and two weeks in."

Fat, happy tears welled up in Claude's eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug, pressing kisses onto her temple.

"I hope it's a girl." Claude whispered after a while.

"I thought you'd prefer a boy?" Byleth said as they moved away from one another and sat comfortably, his arm around her shoulder. She then rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Nah, I want a daughter as my eldest. I know what kind of a brat I was as a kid, and I don't want a smaller version of me."

"So you're hoping that by having a girl, the baby will grow up like me?"

"Pretty much. Beside, I can dress up my daughter in pretty clothes. It's hard to dress up prettily as a man."

"You're pretty enough." Byleth consoled him. "And you wouldn't want our child to be like me. I was a bit of a brat too."

"Nonsense. The way Jeralt looked at you, you seem to be that responsible kid."

"The reason why dad looked after me like that is because he knows I'm bound to act on stupid ideas."

"Like what?"

"Like running off with my dad's dagger. Or mimic his movements on a horse when he hasn't properly taught me how to ride. Or jumping in front of an axe that is meant for a different person and killing me in the process."

Claude scowled at her. "Don't ever do that. You're carrying our child."

Byleth chuckled at that, the faint memory of meeting the House Leaders for the first time making her a bit nostalgic.

Claude used to be so gangly, she was afraid he'd snap into two when they had brawling lessons.

But now, he's grown well and can take on Dimitri without her fearing he'd snap like a twig whenever they have a friendly spar for exercise.

"How are you going to announce to your parents?" She asked him.

"Oh, leave that to me." He winked at her. "Thanks to you, I can finally do what I've been itching to yell at them for years since I've met you."

Byleth looked at him, confused. "What?"

"What? I'm a healthy man. Of course I had my own fantasies back then as a student. You know. The forbidden relationship between teacher and student."

Byleth raised her hand and pinched his nose.

"Aw come on." He squeaked, freeing his nose. "It was ages ago, By. I can't help it if I'm attracted to you..."

"So why are you horny right now?"

Claude looked down between his legs. Man, he's pathetic, getting a hard on just thinking back on those stuff.

"I...uh. I'm not. Well, halfway there but I just need to calm down and–"

"I'll help you calm down alright." Byleth said as she wiggled out of his arm and laid her head on his lap.

"That's not helping." He told her.

"Well, endure it then. I'm going to take a nap. Your pregnant Queen would want to use you as her pillow."

Claude grunted at that, as he watched her sleep. He took the flower crown off his head instead, admiring her handiwork and smiling shyly to himself, still unable to believe the news.

Upon their return to the palace, Claude barged into his parents' sitting area, slamming the doors open, with the flower crown on his head and Byleth following close behind him. 

"Hey, guess what, old folks!" Claude yelled at his parents, who were surprised by his entrance. His mother actually spilled a few of her hot tea on Hasan's leg.

Claude has that small part of him fearing that Byleth will have the same fate as her mother, or lose his child but still have Byleth bt his side, but he'd be damned if he'll let it dampen the excitement over the good news.

He may be getting ahead of himself for counting the number of children they'll have, but it's better than to wallow in fear.

"You're going to be grandparents to the Kingdom's best looking and smartest grandkid! And this is the first one out of how many to boot!" 


End file.
